Fate and Other Circumstances
by code name baron
Summary: Kim and Jack met. And it was not exactly a good introduction. Which is fine, as far as Kim is concerned. She does not plan to see him again. But Jack has never backed away from the challenge. - AU. College age Kim and a slightly older Jack meet as young adults.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story was inspired by another fanfic that I read in a completely different fandom. The story was in Russian and the fandom was for the Russian telenovela Bednaya Nastya. Obviously, I changed quite a bit of the story to fit this fandom, but if you see any similarities, please note that I give full credit to author Зануда and her story Шутки судьбы.

Chapter 1. Meet and Not Greet

Jack POV

Monday. 4AM.

I am back. Dog tired and dirty as a pig. My tact gear is sooty, my hands reek of gunpowder. I smell of death. Eyes' red like rabbit's - bloodshot since I haven't slept for three days. I wrote my mission report on the way home in the copter. It's a habit that saves time afterword. Now I am done. Three days of rest. Don't know what I'll do this time, but right now I can only think of sleep.

I am back. Alive. Not injured. This mission no one got hurt. Much. Jerry got a bullet graze on his shoulder. It's nothing - just another scar. There wasn't even any need for stitches. Got away with bandages and several mentions of "putas."

Damn! This elevator is so slow. With each floor the backpack gets heavier… Third floor… I only wish for a hot shower… Fourth floor… Maybe a hot meal… Sixth floor… Warm soft bed… Seventh floor… Finally. Door. Keys… Home.

Blindly, I turned the lights and … stop stunned. Joan, that crazy woman! What possessed her to clean this place? I only asked to feed Tip-Tip… It's awesome. The hallway is spotless, the mirror is clean. No signs of cat's surprises and fur. This is a first.

Not wanting to ruin Joan's work, I undress in the hallway and proceed to the living room. Which is also spotless. Joan is on fire! Tip-Tip is lounging on the sofa. But looking at Tip-Tip closely I see that he got fatter. And lazier. He barely looked my way. As if he hasn't spent a week in this apartment by himself. I must rate below even his old scratch post. This cat… Why do I even bother? I ended up with Tip-Tip after Rudy, my old sensei married and his wife was allergic to cats. He moved to a small town and last I heard opened a small dojo to teach kids.

OK, time to shower. WITH HOT WATER! Ah, bliss. Tact gear is awesome and all, but not after a whole week on a recon and a hostage extraction. Moving on: clothes to wash, socks to burn, body to scrub.

Water… hot… rough scrubbing all over, especially hands. Wash off the smell of gunfire and death… Now to contrast with cold water… I am alive.

Skipping toweling (too lazy to get a clean one from the closet) I check myself in the mirror. In a week I practically grew a beard. OK. Shaving will wait till tomorrow. Same with scruffy hair. Dark circles under eyes only a good night sleep will cure. I still look dead on my feet, but at least I resemble a human now. I did not bother with sleep clothes. Just boxers will do.

Now to eat. God, I shudder to think about the fridge. I did not have much to begin with. Being a single man with no roommates will do that, but even the frozen dinner would be like manna from heaven now.

Kitchen… is also clean. This cleanliness is habit-forming and I am in danger of being addicted. Even windows are clean! Tip-Tip's bowl has remnants of some food. At this point it looks almost appetizing. It does not look like the cat food from the can. Is he eating a stew? I want stew as well. Very, very much. Right now I'd eat cat's food from the can, but I doubt there is any left. Right, so I guess grocery shopping has to happen soon.

Fridge… does not have moldy food. It is, you guessed it, clean. Oh, and there is a container with Tip-Tip's stew. I'm going to eat it. Tip-Tip needs to lose some weight anyway. The food is delicious. If Joan wasn't a few decades older than me, I'd marry her right now. Cleaning and cooking and feeding Tip-Tip… I mean, seriously.

The food wasn't nearly enough, but it will do till the morning. Throwing the bowl and spoon into the sink I nearly crawled to my bedroom and finally collapsed in bed.

Jack POV

Monday. 7:30AM

What the hell? Who is trying to break into my place? It's too early for it to be Joan. But, someone IS messing with the lock. This is unbelievable. Not only the robbers are trying to break into my place, they are doing it while I am here. Shameless, really. I did not even get enough sleep. For this they will pay.

I got off bed and silently walked to the bedroom door. Whoever was breaking in finally got the door open and went straight to the bookshelves. What do they need form there? Only it's not 'they' – it's a 'she.' I can see through the crack small feet in socks passing by. I am impressed: the robbers now take off their shoes. This is getting weirder and weirder. OK, time to sort this out.

I quietly opened the door and approached the intruder. It's almost cute. This tiny girl was sitting on the floor, with her back to me, while searching the old sheet music compilations that I got from my mom. Not that I play much. And certainly not the piano, but it was a sentiment that mattered. Mom loved her old piano and used to play when I was little. I picked up guitar playing, mostly to impress girls. Still, mom and I shared this connection to music and her old sheet music was something I treasured.

The girl seemingly found what she was looking for and pulled one album out. Time to make myself known…

Just as I reached to grab her, the girl sprung up and twisted her body to face me. I had enough time to note her speed when she threw a punch at me. Impressive… But not enough to catch me by surprise. Not to brag, but I got my black belt in extreme martial arts when I was a teenager. Since then I went on to become part of the elite tactical team dealing with domestic terrorism. We all are good at any form of combat, but my forte is hand to hand.

The girl clearly had some training, but was no match to me and soon I had her pinned on the floor face down.

Kim POV

Monday. 7:30AM

I have to be quick. I have barely enough time before the class starts… Oh this slow elevator… Why hasn't it been upgraded? It's OK… I still have an hour to make it to the university. All I need is to 'borrow' the sheet music for the Handel's Concerto Grossi. Why, oh, why did I lend my copy to Grace? Now I must improvise. It should be alright. Joan said that the owner of the apartment isn't going to be back for another couple of days. By then I should be able to return the borrowed sheet music and no one needs to worry about anything.

Finally, seventh floor… This lock is tricky. The whole week I was struggling to open it. OK, I am finally in. Shoes off and to the living room. Here is Strawberry. Such a sweet cat and so friendly… I can only hope that his human is the same and this arrangement that I made with Joan will continue. OK, not need to dwell: we'll talk when the he is back.

Bookshelves. Sheet music is on the bottom. I go through all the compilations. I know I've seen Handel's music here… Suddenly I feel presence behind me. This uncomfortable feeling that someone is looking at me. It is almost as if someone is about to attack me. I jumped while spinning around and threw a punch on instinct. My fist was caught by a scary nearly naked dude. I try to fight him, but I am rusty and he is good. Very, very good. Before I knew it, he wrestled me to the ground.

I don't know what to expect, but I am terrified. I only got a brief look at his face but he looks scary with scruffy beard, hair and various scars on his body. He is also heavy pinning me down to the floor. I swallow past the fear and anxiety and plead "Don't hurt me!"

"Who are you?" the dude's voice sounds tried but curious. "And you?" I don't know what made me say that.

"Are you kidding me right now? You break into someone else's apartment and question me? Should I repeat myself, sweetheart?" he said and squeezed my throat a little.

Jack POV

Monday. Around 8AM

I must say, the girl has nerves of steel. Here she is defeated and questions me like she has a right to do so. "Are you kidding me right now? You break into someone else's apartment and question me? Should I repeat myself, sweetheart?" I say and squeeze her throat a little.

"I clean here" was the reply. Riiight. "And who hired you? I hope you get paid well."

Go on and lie to me, sweetheart. I am all ears. She is trembling, but trying to control herself. Her skin is warm and velvety under my fingers. Her face is small with delicate features, but looks too drawn. Is she an addict? Does not look like it… Must be poor diet and lack of sleep… She looks so young with two low pony tails and glasses. I almost feel sorry for her.

"Joan asked me to help her clean and feed the cat." My musings were interrupted. "She couldn't do it herself. And the owner of this place is supposed to be back in a couple of days." Oh… I took my hand off her throat and got up. "I am stumped. Why did you go for the sheet music?" The girl lifted herself off the floor in one fluid movement and put some distance between us.

"I have piano class today and needed the Handel's Concerto. My own copy is with a friend and I had no time to get it from the library. I knew that the owner here had copy. So I thought I'll borrower it. And feed the cat."

I shook my head. It's all clear now. I unnecessarily scared this girl, like a monster from a closet. I can only imagine what she thinks of me now. I should try and smooth thing over. I smiled and asked "Did you feed Tip-Tip luxury home-made meals?" The girl - I should really get her name - frowned. "Tip-Tip?" she repeated, confused. "My cat." "Your cat? So you are the owner?" she looked wide-eyed. Something does not add up.

"Who did you think it was?" The girl pointed at the picture of my parents on the wall. "I thought he was. I thought the owner was older and I took a chance." Ok, that does make sense. "That is my father. He died a year ago. I am the owner."

"I am sorry," she mumbled. "It's nothing," I reply gruffly still uncomfortable talking about my dad.

"I am sorry for the sheet music. I… I need to go now."

"You sure you don't want to stay for coffee?" I said without thinking. The girl moved to the door backwards shaking her head no. Seriously, Jack? What are you doing? I'd say 'no' too if some hairy almost naked dude was asking me for coffee after beating me down.

"I need to go or I'll be late for class." "Suit yourself," I reply in good humor. I hope she can see it under the scruff and beard.

She was almost out of the door, when she turned. "I brought some food for Strawberry, or Tip-Tip rather. It's the stew that he likes. Is it OK if I leave it here for him?" she said pulling out a plastic container out of her backpack. "Yes, it is OK," I replied and took the container out of her hands. The moment it was in my hand, she ran out the door. Only now I realized that I haven't asked her name.

Yeah, it was the most bizarre meeting. Tip-Tip, or Strawberry, was still on the sofa sleepily observing all like the king of the world. I get it: with personal chef and all. But he has a good idea: I really should go back to sleep.

Kim POV

Monday. 8:30AM

Oh, God! I made it out… Joan, you crazy woman, thank you for the favor. Next time I'll pass. Although, who knew that he would be back sooner? Oh, dammit! I forgot to return him the keys. Should I drop them in the mailbox? Nah, what if he gets pissed off and takes it out on Joan? Better not take chances.

I stopped at the first floor and heard voices in Joan's place. She is the security officer/concierge at this condo building, so she gets to live here as well. I knew her from the time she was the security guard at the mall in my hometown. Since then, she moved to a more stable job with little excitement. I ran into her soon after I returned to Cali and she always helped me find these side jobs at the condo building. And I really needed the money. My college tuition was paid for, but living expenses were still high. And with my parents' estate situation being what it is… That is one of the reasons I am back in Cali, and not on my scholarship in Italy… Well, enough of the sad stuff.

I knocked at Joan's door and she quickly let me. "Kim, you are here early. How come?" she is always so jovial. "Just wanted to feed the cat and ran into the owner, who apparently just returned."

"You mean Jack. He must have returned last night."

"I guess so. I forgot to return him the keys. Would you take them to him? I need to run to school."

"You look pale Kim," Joan was squinting at me. "He did not scare you, did he? He is good boy, very nice. Just sometimes, in a stress situation, he is all Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop. Don't worry about it."

What is she even on about? Kicky Kicky Chop Chop? "Is he a … criminal?" Joan's words did not make feel better, but I wanted to know nonetheless.

"Jack? Of course not! He is in some military service. Something very serious. What happened when you guys met?" She pulled me inside all the way.

"Well, I came in to feed Strawberry and look as some sheet music. He woke up and thought I was a robber."

"Oh, I see. That's why you are pale and rumpled. He can be harsh when on offensive. But you explained everything, right?"

"Sure, sure. Not a problem anymore… Joan, do you think he will be mad at you for letting me into his place, with keys and all?" I was not sure if I ever want to see him, but I would hate it if Joan was in trouble because of me. "I hoped that he would be an older guy, who liked the clean place and a well-fed cat. But now…" I trailed off thinking that I really did not want to chance working for some young guy with poor manners and ninja skills.

Joan was sure that there would not be any problems for her or me and with that I left for my class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. Not a Thief, but a Nightingale

A/N: I mention Kim's school in this chapter. It is a real school in San-Francisco. As an additional time reference, the story starts in the middle of winter. Kim is in her sophomore year, I also mention couple of songs in his chapter. They are not important to the story and this is not a song-fic. I just needed something for the narrative and these are very pretty songs.

Jack POV

Monday. Afternoon.

I woke up to the feeling of soft touches to my ear and face. The touches were silky, warm and quiet. I tried to remember if I hooked up with anyone last night. Strange… I haven't done that in a while. Then I heard purring and it occurred to me that Tip-Tip was trying to wake me up. Disappointed and relieved at the same time, I got up.

Tip-Tip was winding through my legs purring for attention. Now that he is hungry, he loves me. At least he got some homemade meal, I thought recalling this morning: little blonde not-thief, who cleans and cooks for cats. Tip-Tip got all the love. Me, I have to scavenge.

Would have been nice if some blonde girl with delicate features and soft skin waited for me at home with love in her eyes. My traitorous mind immediately supplied an image of the little not-thief sitting on the sofa with my head in her lap, threading her finger through my hair. The image was so clear and appealing that I felt stirring in my chest and much lower. Wow, she is not even my usual type. No, no, no. She is, like, underage. No, let's just find food first. We'll deal with frustratingly appealing not-thieves later.

Right… The fridge is still empty and a grocery trip is a must now. Since I am going out and would be seen by general populace, I needed to shave. Just as I got up, I heard a phone ring in the entrance hall. But mine was still off. Quickly heading to the door, I saw an old iPhone. The little blonde must have left it here when she rushed out. Well, here is my chance to learn about her.

I know, I know. I should not use my work access for personal reasons. But, I did think she was a thief. She still could be up to no good. Convinced, I ran her number through databases on my tablet. Kimberly Beulah Crawford, age 20. Huh, I thought she was 16, 17 tops. Student at California Conservatory of Music. That explains sheet music. Lives on campus. Parents deceased. Probate pending. One half-sibling. No priors, no flags, no negative associations. So, she was no Mata Hari. At least that is good news.

It sucks that she is an orphan already. And so young too. At least I was 26 when my dad passed away last year. It still is hard for me considering that my mom has died years before. My relationship with dad was strained for a while because he did not approve of my carrier choice. I know now that he was worried about me, my safety. But at the time I did not want to hear any criticism…

The little blond must have been devastated when both her parents died at the same time. It was a car accident and they died on impact. Poor girl. Now I feel really bad for attacking her this morning.

But she held her own. She may look delicate, but that soft hair and skin hid a girl with nerves of steel and some pretty good karate skills. I am intrigued; I want to know more about this Kimberly Beulah Crawford. And I have a perfect excuse. The old iPhone in my hands.

Kim POV

Monday night

I only now realized that I lost my phone. Ugh... I searched my dorm room without success. It is either somewhere on campus or at the jerk's apartment. I still hope it would be in lost and found, but that hope is dwindling. I have no time to look for it now. I am in a hurry to get to my evening job.

I sing and play the piano at the Nightingale lounge. The pay is decent and I often get tips from the patrons. I, of course, have to split the tips between myself and the manager. The latter was a sleazy, creepy, type with a ridiculous moustache and aspirations for class. I told him right away that I wasn't looking for any 'fun' or trouble. He agreed, but it didn't stop him from creepily watching me while I worked. Ugh... I hate this part of the job. Aside from the manager, there were also lounge patrons. Some were quite persistent to meet the singer for 'a private performance.'

I dressed quickly in my stage get up. The sheath dress with short hem drew attention to my legs and away from my face. It had black sequins all over and went well with my red wig. This was another part of the camouflage. Long red hair obscured my face and gave me anonymity that I wanted.

Right now things are relatively quiet. I can get away with just playing some old jazz standards and even through in the classics.

Soon enough the crowd grew and I transition to a more modern playlist. Still, I try to keep it away from the very pop sound. This place has certain reputation and patrons expect a slightly different sound. I sang one of my favorites: Meant by Elizaveta. This song got quiet applause and I received the first request of the night. I like this interaction with the public. Their favorites tell me a lot about them.

The night went on normally until one of the patrons was too vigorous in appreciating my singing. Ohh, I wish I could just flip the guy, but he is a patron and I doubt the manager will appreciate my display of the martial arts. Before one of the burlier waiters can intervene, a couple of guys from the table in the back showed up and quickly moved the drunken guy away from the stage. One of them – tall brunet with a chiseled profile – left to 'escort' my admirer outside. Another – dirty blond with a charming smile – stayed behind to make sure I was fine. I don't like to be a damsel in distress, but situation was so cliché and he was so polite that I did not bite his head off for assuming I needed any help. Instead I asked if he and his friend had any requests for a specific song.

Brody, as he told me he is called, mentioned that his boss spent some time in France and loved to mention the French chansonnier. I smiled. This I can do. It was an unusual request, but I was grateful to Brody and his friend and I loved singing _Pardonne_ _-_ _moi ce caprice_ _d'enfant._

After that song, my shift was over and I was ready to leave when Brody approached me again. This time he was asking for a phone number. I did not technically lie when I said I had no phone. He was disappointed, but told me he would just have to come here again.

I shook my head and marveled at this turn of events: from wrestling scary dudes to singing in French in one day.

Jack POV

Monday night

After I already decided to track Kim down and return her phone, I had to postpone it until tomorrow. Milton called and said he had some news. It sounds serious. Or maybe it's just Milton. He is always serious and so, so smart.

Our team is pretty well balanced and Milton is our brains on the mission. He usually runs the comms. That means he makes sure everything goes according to the plan… Which it almost never does. But Milton is quick and can roll with the punches. He runs our comms, coordinates all action, analyzes field data, and feeds it to each member of the group. And he can hold his own in a fight if necessary.

I am the team leader though and it is up me to come up with actual plan after the intel team provides the analysis. I am also the strongest on the team.

Jerry and Brody are similar in their roles. Both are the infiltration agents and Jerry is good with firearms. He has a very good aim: not quite the sniper level, but he is close.

Eddy is good with chatting people up. He can look so ordinary, friendly, non-threatening that people are ready to trust him right away. It's a talent few people have.

All of us have been friends since our training days. I can honestly say that I trust no one like I trust these men.

So, if Milton invited us all out to reveal the big news, you can bet your life that I'll be there.

I arrive at the restaurant lounge Nightingale at 7 as requested. This place is elegant without being pretentious. Like some old jazz club with decent food and live music.

The whole group is here. Even Funderburk came. He is who our team reports to. But he is so much more. He picked us out for his team individually. Let us grow into our own strength and shielded us from the bureaucratic idiots, who never smelled gunpowder after the battle.

He was tired and grumpy and immediately asked Milton about his news.

"Guys, I'll be a dad soon!" Milton nearly shouted with a wide grin splitting his face in two.

We all converged on Milton to congratulate him. Funderburk sat quietly for the moment and then loudly asked for champagne.

Milton was glowing. I know, I know it is usually used to describe mothers-to-be, but Milton's happiness could power a small town right now. I am kind of jealous. In a good way. I think most of us were. Of us all only Milton was married. Others didn't even have serious relationships now.

Soon Milton left to be with Julie. She can probably ask for moon right now, and Milton will get it for her. Lucky him, he has someone to come home to.

Thinking of my own return home, I told guys about the morning incident. Brody and Jerry laughed like hyenas telling me that we should protect civilians, not jump them while nearly naked. Eddy insisted that I should apologize. But it was Funderburk who surprised me.

"Jack, you should try and meet her again. Start over without misunderstanding. What if it is your fate?" Funderburk insisted. "Remember how Milton met Julie? It, too, was right after the mission and look at him now. Happy, married, with a baby on the way. Aren't you even a little bit envious?"

"I may be wishing for the same happiness, but I don't envy Milton. How would he go to missions now? Leave Julie and a babe, risking his life?" I scoffed but tempered it with a sad smile.

"But he has someone to come home to. Someone to protect… Someone to give his life for… Think of it, Jack. Who do you have but us? You are alone now. This job, this mess we see every day… it is hard. It gets to you. It will eat you from the inside. It's too much darkness for anyone. You need to have a purpose to continue in this line of work. It can't be abstract humanism or patriotism. It has to be something or someone concrete, a focus in this crazy world." Funderburk was almost passionate. "You know what happens in this job if you are lucky and don't die on duty. You burnout and go crazy or go private. I can't imagine you want either option. Half the situations we deal with are caused by someone who used be like us." Before I could interject Funderburk went on. "As for Milton… I kept this quiet from you guys, but the higher ups want to assemble Team B to assist you. You won't be in the field as often. Hell, you can even semi-retire and become instructors of you want. Milton has options now. "

After this speech we were all a little affected. Jerry and Brody thought that Funderburk had a point and insisted that I go after Kim.

"Jack may be this is meant to be. When was the last time you even try to find a girl?" Jerry said with a smirk. "And I don't mean hooking up in a bar or a club. You've done plenty of that and it always ends in a disaster."

That jerk. No need to remind everyone of my man-whorish ways. Like he is any better. He was right there with me when we went picking up girls. Plus, I stopped that after dad passed away. My heart wasn't in it anymore. Is this what getting older feels like? Do I subconsciously look for a permanent relationship now? Looking for 'the one'? Where one would even start looking for a right girl?

My thoughts were interrupted when Brody said "Maybe this not-thief of yours is the one?" Oh no. I did not want the guys to know I already resolved to seek Kim again, so I deflected. "Dude, did you miss the part where she a barely legal shrimp? Not exactly a date with destiny there."

Guys laughed and even Funderburk lightened up. We were distracted by a commotion from the stage, where some drunken dude was pestering the redhead singer. Funderburk just nodded at me and Brody and we went to sort it out. Quickly getting the guy out of the lounge, I returned just in time for the singer to start a new song as a compliment to us. She sat at the piano and started singing … in French! Wow, the voice, the lyricism, singing in French like a native. Where was she all night?

Brody's eyes lit up. "I think I have a date with destiny myself," he said and left to chat up the redhead. I did not mind. Somehow the promise of seeing Kim again made me hopeful again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. We Meet Again**

A/N: Sorry, this is a short chapter. I am trying to keep the story in logical chunks... I hint more at Kim's backstory here. It will all be revealed. Pretty soon. The OC that I mention here will have a very episodic role in the story. He is more part of the background of the story.

 **Kim POV**

 **Tuesday. Mid-morning.**

I can't believe I still can't find my phone. This is terrible. I can only hope that I left it at that Jack's place. As much as I don't want to go there again, my phone holds too much information.

Classes today were a slow slog. Usually I like my composition and vocal lessons, but I had them with Donna and Randy so that killed any fun. Donna disliked me from the first day and her mean girl attitude was a blight of my first semester. Thankfully, most other students were past the high school crap and didn't want to deal with Donna and her Kim-issues. Then I got the prestigious scholarship opportunity to study vocal at an Italian school. To say that Donna was jealous is an understatement. The rumors she spread were as vicious as they were untrue: I either slept with everyone on the selection panel, or I had dirt on them all. I did not care: I was going to Italy and hoped to never see Donna again.

But then my parents died and I had this whole legal drama between me and my brother. So, I had to come back sooner than planned. My scholarship is still open for me, but now is not the right time. The truth never stopped Donna though. She claimed that I failed in Italy and just couldn't make the cut. I didn't want to make my personal issues public and kept quiet. Still, seeing her sneering face was unpleasant on a good day. Part of me was forever grateful that my brother never showed his face here. He would like her, that conniving little... Combined, him and Donna might actually turn my life into hell on earth.

Randy was one the legacy students at the Conservatory. His family was wealthy and donated enough funds that his modest talents were considered sufficient. He asked me out several times, but I always declined. There was hardly anything we could talk about. Even if we did, he was creepy as hell and bragged about his wealth as if any of it was of his own making.

Grace, my only friend here, was absent and I worried about her. I called, but wasn't sure if she ignored my calls because she didn't recognize the number of the public phone I ended up using. She did that sometimes. A new guy, a new job could make her forget about time and school. Still, I worried.

Grumpy and concerned I hustled out of the classroom. I thought I'd catch Grace at the dorm. I slowly became aware that most girls in the hallway were staring at me… No, not at me… Behind me… Curious, I turned and saw a tall, fit, and very good looking man. He was dressed casually in a long sleeved shirt and jeans, but managed to look like a magazine ad for something intrinsically cool, like cologne or expensive watch. He looked like the eternal summer: all tan skin, gorgeous sable hair, and deep chocolate eyes. He wasn't just the pretty face though; besides his muscular build his face was chiseled like the matinee stars of old: all strong jaw and intense serious eyes.

Shaking my head at my own flight of fancy I turned away to continue out of the study hall and to the dorm. My progress was halted when the man of eternal summer and hard muscles stepped in front of me.

"I knew I needed a shave, but I did not think I was that unrecognizable," the man said smiling crookedly at me. That voice and, now that I think about it, that strong body... Oh god! The jerk from the apartment with ninja skills! Jack! Joan's neighbor and my almost employer. What is he doing here?

I must have said it out loud, because he laughed and opened his hand to show that my trusty old iPhone was resting there.

"Oh, you found it! My precious!" I reached to grab it, but his reflexes were quicker and he put it out of my reach. Grumpy I looked up and saw him smirking.

"Uh-uh-ah, not until you and I have a nice chat so I can apologize for yesterday."

"You just did. And I accept it. So, can I have my phone back?" I smiled and made grabby hand motions at my phone.

"You're cute, but puppy face is not enough. Spend time with me, sweetheart. I promise I'll be good," Jack said with a full smile. Which was so potent, it should have been classified as a weapon. Together with his entire body. Man, I needed to focus.

I do not want any complications in my life. With school, legal issues, my brother and uncertain financial future, I could hardly get involved with someone. Just to lose them when it gets too hard or my brother drags them in our little legal scuffle. Or when I go back to Italy to finish my scholarship course.

Stay strong Kim. You can do it! "So, what you had in mind?" I said neutrally.

"Dinner? No? Lunch, then? No again? Kim, do you want your phone back or not?" He said still smiling, but his eyes were tightening in frustration.

He suddenly looked more imposing; like the man with skills and determination to get his way. Steady there Kim, being contrary might make him stubborn out of pride and spite. OK, ok, let's diffuse the situation. He already knew my name, curtesy of Joan no doubt. And he knows where I go to school. I won't be able to shake him off that easily.

"I have to work dinner hours and lunches are spent prepping for classes and snacking. Coffee?" I offer hoping he'd take it.

"It will have to do. I just have to be extra charming," he said and winked at me. Cocky, aren't we? We'll see.

By this point my whole class was staring at us and it was most uncomfortable. We needed to leave fast. I could practically hear the gossip mill. I am sure by now I was cheating on all of my 'sugar daddies/professors' with Jack.

J **ack POV**

 **Tuesday mid-morning.**

The school grounds were gorgeous and peaceful. Not quiet of course. There were people bustling about and snippets of music and conversations floated around. It was, however, a picture of life at peace. No dangers, or gunmen, or crazy politics that put people in the cross hairs. I soaked it all in. And imagined the small and delicate Kim walking around with her head full of music.

I finally found the study hall and waited for the class to finish. According to Joan, Kim should be in this class right about now. Just then the doors opened and people started to file out.

I saw her then, walking towards the exit. I stood there and wondered at how tired I must have been yesterday morning to fail to notice how beautiful Kim was. Not in the 'look at me' way. You know: the clothing, the makeup, the attitude; but in a way of a true beauty. Her hair was like spun gold, her skin was peachy perfect, and her eyes: they were the color of the dark amber. She was tiny, but there was delicacy to her frame; certain elegance that spoke of grace and strength.

There are murmurs all around me: I guess I stood out too much in this crowd. She must have heard the chatter and quickly glanced at me. Then, without recognizing me, she turned away. I moved fast, not willing to let her disappear yet again.

She was feisty, and adorable, and so stubbornly set against me that I almost forgot my age and stuck my tongue at her. Her reluctance was surprising and frustrating. Usually I am better with women, but I was up for a challenge. Finally, Kim agreed to have with me and I had to play my cards right if I wanted to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Talk to M** e

 **A/N** : The chapter has a little bit of exposition on Kim's back story. I made Kim's backstory a bit sad and full of angst, but I needed some explanation for her being diffrent from the confident ball-buster that she is on the show. It has some mention of legal issues and procedures. This is only important as a set-up for our heroine. It is not something that will come up often.

 **Jack POV**

 **Tuesday afternoon.**

We drove to the café separately and I arrived before Kim. I waited for her at the little cafe near campus. It was tiny and cozy with lacquered black tables and striped black and white armchairs. It was very European and they served very good coffee.

I ordered espresso and sat thinking about the little blonde... Who was not an underfed shrimp like I originally thought. She was clearly set against me, or at least against any dates. Was there someone in the picture? Was she heartbroken? Somehow the thought of some guy being with her or hurting her made me clench my fists. Really, Jack... You just met her and she kind of does not like you... Again, not to brag, but I don't typically have to work this hard to get a girl. But then again, maybe my experience wasn't exactly illustrative. Girls I usually got were fun and fine for a while, but it never lasted. Perhaps fate requires a little more work and effort...

Kim came in with a gust of wind that fluttered her hair about her face. Her youth and beauty struck me again. How did I not notice this before?

She searched the place with her eyes and I waved like an old friend. Kim waved back and went to order her drink. Her choice was mocha, for which she paid before I had the chance to. She clearly was drawing the line at 'not date.' Sweetheart, did I scare you that much?

She sat in front of me and looked askance. "I like this place. Do you come here often? " I tried breaking the ice.

"Not really. What did you want to talk to me about? I have to go soon to get ready for work." She was all business.

"I wanted to apologize. I am really sorry for scaring you yesterday." I tried to go with the soft smile, but Kim didn't reciprocate.

"You already apologized, and I accepted. You were not at fault. Just some twist of fate. If this is all, I'll just go. I really don't want to be late."

Stubborn, stubborn girl. You mentioned the code word 'fate' that my team and friends thought was so important. I cannot let you disappear now. Plus, I am seriously intrigued and want to get her to at least smile at me.

"I also have an offer to you..." I trailed off hoping she'd show some interest. She only sighed "I'll grow old while you formulate the offer. I'll just go now."

"But you have not heard the offer!"

"And I don't want to hear it. I'll not accept it anyway. I had enough interactions with you that caused me troubles." She spat out with fire I her eyes. At least she is not indifferent anymore.

"What kind of troubles?" I asked.

"Everybody in my class is talking about you and gossiping like there is no tomorrow. I was asked about you nonstop and many wanted an introduction. I do not want all this attention!" Kim ranted clearly pissed off.

"Why don't you? What's going on in your life that you want to fly under the radar?" I latch on this point because she clearly is holding herself off.

She immediately closed off and said "If you have anything to say, do it now."

I sighed, "First, thank you for the cleaning. Second, I am sorry for scaring you. Third, you spoiled my cat. He misses you, howls at the door and refuses to eat cat food. Don't you feel sorry for him?"

"Strawberry? I mean Tip-Tip. But I brought him food yesterday." Her face lit up and she was smiling softly.

"You did. And it was delicious." I smiled back.

"What? You ate it? But it was for Strawberry..." She stared at me unbelievably.

"I did. The one you brought yesterday and the one in the fridge. Tip-Tip only had the can food." I outright grinned now.

Kim laughed and she looked so lovely I wanted to keep making her laugh like this forever.

"So, my offer: I often have to go on trips for a couple of days to a week. Tip-Tip needs feeding and company. I'd ask Joan, but he prefers you. What do you think? Will you supervise the cat?"

"Only the cat?" She said raising her brow skeptically.

"Well, I also have a plastic cactus that needs dusting," I replied enjoying the repartee.

"I don't want to appear rude, but I don't think I should not be at your place even when you are not there." She was serious now.

"I thought you felt sorry for the cat."

"I do."

"And me? Do you feel sorry for me?" I said looking straight into eyes and keeping contact.

"You? Should anyone feel sorry for you?" She was smiling now not breaking the eye contact.

"Of course! I am so lonely I forgot how to be human. I steal food from cats and attack innocent music-lovers. But seriously, Kim, I know you need extra money and I need help. Think about it." Say yes, sweetheart.

"I'll think about it," she whispered still looking into my eyes. "But no promises," she quickly added seeing my triumphant smirk.

"Sure, sure... I have added my number to your contacts. Call me when you decide." I waited for the obvious question. "You still have not asked my name."

"You are Jack. Joan told me."

"Well, in that case, let's close with a handshake." I put my hand forward and she hesitantly put hers in mine. I bowed over her hand and kissed it with all the ceremony of the officer and a gentleman. It looks like the guys were right. My destiny was taking shape…

 **Kim POV**

 **Tuesday evening.**

I finally made it home after another shift at the Nightingale. All throughout the night I kept thinking of Jack. Somehow he got under my skin. It wasn't just his looks; although he was gorgeous, knew it and used it like weapon. There were other beautiful men out there and I didn't spent time thinking of them beyond the eye-candy appreciation. Jack got my attention when he made me laugh with his tale of stolen cat food. He was not afraid to look like a fool and ready to poke fun at himself. It had to be something more than the physical appeal. I guess it was the maturity, confidence and inner determination that you could clearly see in his eyes.

Why didn't I lose my phone on campus? Instead, like modern day cross of Cinderella and Belle I get to see my phone delivered by both the monster and the prince in one package.

Ugh... This man was dangerous to my equilibrium. He already was occupying my thoughts and if I let this thing between us go further – he could devastate me. No and no. I had enough of that with Ricky, and he was a mere boy compared to Jack. Keep your distance Kim. Beautiful and decisive men, who knew want they wanted, are not for you. Think of school, of music. This is your life now.

Although, I should not have anything to worry about. Men like Jack never want for women's attention. I may have got his interest now because of the way we met, but it would fade quickly enough.

This thought made me feel terrible. Thinking that I won't see or hear him again made my stomach twist and turn and my skin tremble with goosebumps... What's going on? I can't be falling for him so soon? No, no, no... Stop that Kim!

Just then my roommate came back. Grace and I lived together and were friends since day one at the Conservatory. Pretty, with her dark hair and blue eyes, she was outgoing and well liked. She was studying cello and Handel's Concerto really is more appropriate for her. But I was using it to learn composition styles to be used for the piano concerto.

"Kim, are you there? How's the Nightingale?" She asked coming into the living room. Once she took a good look at me she asked, "What happened? You look like someone told you the best and worst news at once."

"It's nothing." Grace was skeptical.

"Uh-ah... Does this 'nothing' have anything to do with the hunky personal phone delivery man?" Grace was full-on smirking at me. At my raised brow, she responded "everybody talked about him and even asked me what's going on between the two of you. Who was it anyway?"

"Remember, I told you about the guy from the condo with a cat? It was him. The owner…"

"But I thought you told me he was this scary unstable hobo," Grace was scrunching her nose in confusion.

"He cleans up well. And, apparently, he was not raised in the barn and has some manners."

"I'll say. If you believe Donna, he was hotter than the sun and had eyes only for you." This observation made my heart beat faster. How, I ask you, was he affecting me like this so soon? I was going through high and low at the mere mention of him or thoughts of never seeing him again.

"Grace, I am excited because he wanted to talk to me, and am afraid of where it could lead. And it's only been two days!" I was nearly in tears.

"Kim, are you crushing on him? What's wrong with that?" Grace was looking at me curiously.

I looked at her sadly, "You know what's wrong with that. I can't be in a relationship now. I can't afford to be distracted."

"You will burn yourself out. You need someone to help you, if only to hold you when you are sad. And you are sad a lot, Kim. This doesn't have to be a bad thing." With that Grace left me to ponder hot men, cats, perceptive friends and my sad lonely life.

-

I did not set out to be this studious girl who never dates. Don't get me wrong, I like my studies. Singing was my first love and my parents encouraged it as much as they could. Through my childhood vocal lessons, I came to love all parts of the musical experience. Playing piano was a natural extension of singing; and composing was a creative outlet. I did not realize that I could both until I was touring this school. It was a heavy workload, but I was happy because I was doing something I loved.

My aversion to dating came from the Ricky Experience, as I call it my head. I dated throughout high school, but those were just that – high school boys. Some of them I knew since forever; and dating them was like pretend playing at being almost adults. They were all really nice guys. Nothing was ever too serious or too dramatic and I never went too far physically. I realize now that I was woefully naive.

Ricky Weaver was a child prodigy, who gained fame in the classical music circles. He was very good pianist, but the early fame made him thirsty for more. He started incorporating more of the pop sound to his performances as a background. This got him more of the mainstream audience and, because he was easy on the eyes, more of the media coverage. All in all, he was as close to the young star as it can get in the world of classical music.

I met him when I was in the competition for pianists 18 and under. Catching his eye and hearing him compliment me was unbelievable. I felt like I was on top of the world: noticed by someone so well-known, someone so talented and attractive. In retrospect, it's quite obvious that he targeted me as someone young and inexperienced. It all came to a head when I heard him talking about popping cherries with his buddies. I flipped him and proudly walked away, but my heart was breaking. I don't think I was in love, but I wanted to be. So, so much. This betrayal of the fantasy that I built in my head was very sobering and made me question everyone's motives.

I went to the Conservatory, buckled down and studied. It paid off and I won my Italian scholarship. Then my parents died in the car accident. I was devastated. I was doted upon by my mom and dad. When they died, I was suddenly alone in this big world. My father had been married before he met my mom and there was a half-brother, Ethan, who did not want anything to do with me. Ethan hated dad when he was alive. I guess he never accepted that dad remarried. The times that he came to visit, he went out of his way to be hurtful to dad and mom. Me … he ignored for the most part when I was little. Once I was older, his indifference was replaced with spite and venom.

When my parents died, I found out that they set up a trust to pay for my schooling. The trust rules allowed only for school related expenses: tuition, books, dorm rent. Unfortunately, none of the living expenses were provided for. I am sure my parents expected to be alive and help me with that. Aside from the living trust, they left no will. At least, we did not find one. This meant that their estate had to go through a probate. This essentially tied up any assets they had until the court decided who would get what share. It was one of the reasons I was always short on funds.

Ethan was another obvious heir aside from me, at least to my father's portion of the estate. He contested everything; he hired lawyers and used every possible trick to delay resolution and make his share bigger. I did not want to fight him; I was ready to simply agree to his terms, because I wanted it to be over. But that is not what Ethan wanted. He was a bully through and through. He wanted to humiliate me and make my life difficult. He filed pleadings that claimed that my mother and I exerted undue influence on my dad to set up the trust and screw him, Ethan, of his fair share. To prove our nefarious nature, he threw every allegation out there: my mother was a temptress who swayed dad away from his first wife; I was a spoiled nymphet who would play on dad's paternal feelings; he dragged my dating history (and it was a history in the court pleadings) to show my manipulative nature. He even dragged Ricky's name into this mess.

The whole thing was so mortifying. Total strangers read this mess and it was open to public, if one were inclined to search for it. Actual professionals, lawyers, court clerks, judges, discussed whether there were merits to his allegations. My humiliation was almost complete. I only hoped that no one thought to make a connection between Kimberly Crawford and In re: Crawford Estate lawsuit.

Ethan succeeded not only in making my life miserable, but he also was close to interfering with the trust. If that happened, I could no longer afford the tuition at the Conservatory. My only solution was then to go to Italy on the scholarship and at least complete my vocal schooling there.

That is why I was reluctant to start anything with Jack. He maybe gorgeous, and strong, and warm like the summer, but I did not trust men. I did not trust people really. The only exceptions were Grace and Joan. In addition, the case was draining me with endless hearings and pleadings; I had to work more part time jobs just so that I could eat; and if the trust did not pay the tuition, I would have to go away. Worse, if I did date someone, they could be dragged into this morass and I simply could not live with that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. I Won't Hurt You.**

 **A/N** : I wanted to thank my reviewers for kind words.

A/N 2: I just fixed couple of typos. I was in a hurry to post a new chapter and missed those on my read-through. Haste makes waste indeed. I will post a new chapter in the evening as usual.

 **Jack POV**

 **Wednesday**

Today was the last of my three days off. I spent it doing all the household chores even though there wasn't much left to do after Kim. I packed another day trip bag for emergencies, did my laundry, bought groceries, and dusted the whole place. I felt very domestic and proud of my new-found ability to keep the place clean.

My thoughts strayed to Kim. Again. This was happening with surprising consistency. I was wondering what she might be doing, what she was hiding, what she was hiding from, because there was no doubt that something went on in her to life for her to want to shield herself. I wondered if she dated anyone seriously before. She had to: beautiful as she was. I saw it myself; men reacted to her. She may not have been aware of it or was not acknowledging them, but men noticed her. There was this guy from her class, who was shooting glances at us while we talked in the study hall. He obviously wanted a chance with her. Although, if he had all this time and did not lock it down; she clearly did not want anything to do with him. Still, I was unsettled by this competition that was so near her.

Then there was the barista at the café, who nearly spilled her mocha and burned himself because he was staring at her. Again, she did not seem to notice. But she could, if she goes to that place often enough... I could not believe myself. I actually considered these boys a competition. Usually, once I settled on a girl, they paid attention to me and did not try to escape at a very opportunity. Unlike Kim…

I shook my head. Tip-Tip was ignoring me and every now and then went to the front door. I tried calling him, but he didn't even spare me a glance. Clearly, he thought of Kim too. I understand, buddy, she got us both waiting for her.

"Strawberry!" That got a reaction. Kim was a miracle worker! Tip-Tip was disavowing his given name.

This gave me an idea. I quickly pulled my phone.

 **Kim POV**

 **Wednesday**

After a night of poor sleep, I was sitting in a lecture hall. Though it was the class I usually liked, my tired mind had trouble focusing.

I felt my phone vibrate with a text message. "Kim, you must come and save me. My human is off his rocker. Doesn't scratch me behind the ears or belly and steals my food. Yours, Strawberry."

I laughed and felt the bubble of excitement form in the chest: I felt light and happy. I couldn't believe it: he texted, not called. Probably figured I wouldn't answer the call, but a text was another story. He probably will call soon. I don't want talk to him now, not yet. Who am I kidding? I really want to... I am just afraid. I turned off my phone and try to clear my head. Stop thinking about beautiful men and their cats. Time to study, study, study.

Later, after my classes were over and I turned my phone on, I got another text. "Kim, please answer the phone. It's me, Strawberry." Laughing I looked at the vibrating phone that beeped with the incoming call right away. If nothing else, he is persistent. Full of anticipation I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Kim, this is me, Strawberry!" Jack spoke in a high pitched voice. "Come and save my last life. The prior eight are already forfeit at the hands of this monster."

"You shouldn't have peed in his shoes." I offered chuckling.

"I'll have you know that I am a proper gentleman and would never use his shoes. I was simply waiting for you by the door and asked for food."

"Strawberry, darling, I am afraid he would end you for calling on his phone. I have to hang up."

"Kim, talk to him. He is mean because he is jealous of the love and food you give me."

"Of course he is. Not every cat is as good-looking as you are. Or as charming."

"Word. He wishes he can have mustache like mine." Jack's voice was like liquid chocolate over the phone and talking to him was easy and funny and felt really, really comfortable, as if I knew him my whole life... Oh, I was in so much trouble…

"I must go now, Strawberry. I hope he would scratch you behind your ears," I hang up to stay away from the temptation. Already I was standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a dopey smile like a star struck teen.

My phone rang again. You can guess who it was. I answered, surrendering to the inevitable.

"Kim, it is impolite to talk to a cat and not pass regards to its human." Jack was mock scolding me.

"You're right. Please ask Strawberry to pass regards to you."

"Kimmy, are you still mad at me for Monday? I apologized."

"I am not mad. I just don't know how to behave myself with you. You are mercurial and it is disconcerting."

"Perhaps I am. But disconcerting does not mean scary, I hope"

"Not really…"

"Well, so much the better. Kim, do you plan standing in the sidewalk all day? Can I take you somewhere?"

I glanced around me. "Where are you?"

"Right next to you. See the black car? Let me take you wherever you need to be. And don't think of refusing. I have cookies that Joan made for you with me."

I asked Jack to take me closer to practice hall. The car was clean and radio was set for a classical music station. Jack cleared his throat and said, "I wasn't kidding about Tip-Tip. He is sitting by the door and howls like crazy."

"Maybe it's spring mating season?" I offer jokingly.

"No, he is missing you."

"Say hi from me and scratch behind his ears."

Jack swerved into a parking spot and stopped car. Turning to me he said, "Kim, can we drop the cat act? Why are you keeping this distance?"

I was mortified that he can see through me so easily. Weighing my options and knowing my nonexistent lying skills, I decided to be sincere, "I am not used to attention of men like you. And I don't want to get used to. I... I like you. A lot. More than I wish to admit. You must realize this, as used as you are to such attention. But I am not ready to be a notch on somebody's bedpost… Personal life is important to me and I don't know how to keep things casual. So, could you please stop with the chase and attention?"

Jack twisted to face me fully and turned my head up with fingers under my chin. His touch was electric. "Look at me," his voice, deep and smooth, was enveloping me like silk. Unable to resist, I looked into his eyes and now I was drowning. His eyes were sincere and soft, "I won't hurt you, Kim."

Suddenly I didn't want to fight this anymore. I gulped and nodded. He smiled fully now. "Wanna grab something now? It could be just coffee."

"Jack, I really need to go practice, then go home, change, and run to work. In fact, I am busy all week." I wasn't lying, just stretching the truth. I wanted some time to think.

"I see how it is now. You spend all your caring on ginger cats." Jack was pouting, but his eyes were laughing.

My shift at the Nightingale was easy. Some retiree was celebrating and his office rented the entire lounge for the private party. I sang a few songs from the 60-s that were popular when the guy was young and finished my shift with Sinatra's My Way.

Later, when I was already in bed, I got the text from Jack. "I have avenged you, Kimmy. He won't be able to wear his favorite shoes. Your Knight in Red, Strawberry."

Smiling from ear to ear, I thought that I really can't fight this anymore. I was already in too deep and Jack was better than most. He was seemingly made of sterner stuff and I hoped that, if Ethan dragged him into the lawsuit, he would not run away. But even if he did, I wanted to have this adventure, this affair to remember. I might never have chance like this again. Resolved to continue seeing Jack, I finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

C **hapter 6. Fights and Serenades**

 **A/N: WARNING**. To be on the safe side, I should mention that there is a very nondescript allusion to an attempted sexual violence in this chapter.

 **Jack POV**

 **Thursday afternoon.**

Thursday back at work was busy. While there were no missions or reports to file, Funderburk didn't want us to grow lazy. So after the obligatory gun range practice and gym, he arranged for us to spar with newbies. It was not exactly a challenge, but if you have to fight three opponents at a time... Let's just say, it is a good workout. I am now covered in bruises like the leopard in spots.

I hoped that there would be no missions for a while. I didn't want this fragile understanding with Kim to wither away because I had to leave too soon. I should take her out somewhere confined, so that she doesn't run away under some pretext. Like a play, or an opera. That should go well with her. She can't be working all evenings. Where does she work all these nights? Bussing tables? That got to be hard. I imagine her dealing with rude customers and carrying heavy trays. Small and stubborn Kim...

Her little confession and willingness to trust me affected me more than I thought. I was never an intentional heart-breaker, but I did play the field. It was easy and fun and, I hope, I never created any expectations. Women liked what I had to offer. I am not blind: the hard work I put into keeping my body in fighting shape, also made the said body attractive to most women.

Still, if you have dated as much as I did, you get the experience and certain jadedness. At this point, all my interactions with women went pretty much according to the standard script. Meet, flirt, date a little, break-up easily. I tried to keep them all at the arm's length. Some of it was to protect them: my job was demanding and I could not guarantee that I will always be back from the missions. Some of it was to protect myself: I learned early on that money changes people's attitudes.

My grandfather left me everything under his will. He was a martial artist himself. It was because of him that I started karate. He made good money training a movie star and prudent investments made the fortune grow substantially. My parents strived to keep my childhood as normal as possible and I did not know the extent of my inheritance until my grandfather passed away. By then I was pretty much set on my career path and money did not matter as much to me. Still, it's nice knowing that I have something to fall back on…

I made a mistake once of revealing to a girl that I had an independent wealth and did not need to rely on steady paycheck. She suddenly became far more interested in having a serious relationship with me. She tried to insinuate herself into every aspect of my life, bothering my friends and being very clingy. I was a little hurt; a lot amused, and filed the entire experience in 'live and learn' folder. From then on, girls only got the standard line about my work: I may be a highly trained combat specialist, but I am essentially on the government payroll.

Kim was so refreshing. Delicate but with karate chops. Reluctant to fall for my charms. Independent. She was also talented – she had to be to attend the Conservatory. She was smart. She was tough. She was resilient. I knew she was inexperienced, but there was more to her reluctance to opening up. I, of course, can find out through my own means, but somehow I wanted her to trust me and tell me herself. I knew I had to be very gentle with her. I wanted to be gentle with her. I wanted to be worthy of her trust...

I could hardly recognize myself. All these new emotions, these protectiveness, tenderness, willingness to get close, all inspired by one little blonde. She was a miracle worker indeed. Thinking of her, the images of her made reach for the phone.

 **Kim POV**

 **Thursday**

Whole morning there was no calls and messages. I kept checking the phone between the classes to find nothing. Feeling morose, I went to the practice hall. The end of semester project was to compose a small concerto for at least two instruments. I was stumped earlier in the month and my advisor was getting impatient. I turned off my phone and spent most of the afternoon working and, for once, my muse was cooperating. Something else that I have to thank Jack for.

Just as I reached my dorm room, I got the text. "Kimmy, I beg you. Answer the phone or my human will pull all his gorgeous hair out." I laughed, relieved to hear from Jack. When the call came I answered immediately. "Hi! How is your hair? Still there?"

"Don't listen to Tip-Tip. He is jealous and tries to undermine me. My hair is as lush as ever." Jack was flirty and goofy.

"I see it now: beauty and modesty are your only shortcomings." It's like I had no control over myself. Flirty silliness was spewing out of my mouth on its own volition.

"The struggle is real, Kim. I am glad you understand... Did you miss me?"

"A little," I confessed.

"I'll take that. A little is better than nothing… Hey, I was busy all day at work, but I am free now. Do you want to meet up?"

"I am sorry, but I have to work. And I am already late," I rushed to explain cursing the Nightingale and the fact that I needed the money.

"Always so busy… What kind of job is it? Are they treating you right? No one's being a jerk you, I hope?"

"It's a paying job. As for jerks ... I am not feeding cats there, so I should be fine." I couldn't help slipping a little inside joke. I could practically hear him rolling the eyes.

"Kim, that's below the belt. It is not very humane of you. Don't you know that former bad boys should not be scolded for the past deeds if they fully repented?"

"Are you? Fully reformed bad boy, who repented?" I immediately imagined Jack in black leather jacket on a motorcycle and I swooned like a hormonal idiot that I apparently am around him. Honestly, I embarrass myself.

"Well, we, bad boys, never fully change our stripes…" Jack trailed off and then added in a low voice, "Do you like bad boys? Cause I can be very-very bad…" Heat swept over me like a tidal wave and now I was practically a pile of goo on the floor.

"No, I like my men gallant, ginger and mustachioed. As for the humane treatment of the former bad boys … I'll take it under advisement. Jack, now I am really late. Sorry, gotta run." I hang up and took a deep breath to refocus from my Jack-induced near arousal. Once I recovered, i scrambled to grab my stage clothes and accessories.

-

Unfortunately the good streak didn't last. Soon after my shift was over I was cornered by Carl, the manager, in the little changing room. His intentions were clear and I didn't abide. I hoped to just dodge and run; but after I flipped him and tried to leave the room, he managed to grab me by the hair. I ended up punching him and planting a knee to his crotch. While he writhed in the floor, I grabbed my stuff and run to the car.

I sat in my car trembling from the adrenaline let-down. It's different when the fight is not a sparring match. In the dojo or the competition, your opponent stops after the hit lands. In the real-life fight there is no judge to call the winner. The victor is the one left standing. I did my sensei proud. As rusty as I was, I got away with only bruised knuckles and ruffled feathers.

Well, this gig is over... It sucks that I lost the pay check, but I refused to dwell on the negative. At least I I'll have time to see Jack now...

Finally reaching home I nearly collapsed in bed. Grace wasn't in – she found job working at the coffee shop in the mall. She had an easy evening shift that let her read up for classes.

Only now I saw that I had a text from Jack. "I hope you didn't work too hard. Sorry I can't serenade you. Sweet dreams. – Your knight, Strawberry. P.S. Jack sends his regards too." I fell into bed exhausted, but with a smile on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Come with me**

 **A/N:** I know it feels like I am dragging it out for Kim and Jack. I wanted to convey Kim's reluctance in the face of all her recent troubles. I hope it is obvious that while she is resistant, it is inevitable. The reviewer _Bye Felicia_ knows what I am talking about.

 **Jack POV**

 **Friday afternoon**

I was at work all morning, but we were dismissed in the afternoon. The group agreed to meet this weekend at Funderburk's place for barbecue and to celebrate Milton's news. Obviously Julie was going to be there and now everyone was scrambling for dates.

Brody was trying his luck with a lounge singer. I thought she shot him down. Something about not having a phone. It was a lame excuse and I had laughed at Brody that night for having no game. He was going back to that place to tonight to see if he can fare better the second time around. Of course, there are always digital ways for us to get information on people, but even we agreed that stalking the girl by hacking into the lounge mainframe to get her name and number was super creepy. Besides, Brody hoped to win her over with his charms.

My dilemma was obvious: how can I get Kim to agree to come with me? While I brain stormed, Jerry called. "What's going on, Jerry?"

"Dude, I was gonna ask Kelsey to come with me, but Eddy got to her before me." Brody's sister, Kelsey, was part of the "family and friends" for the entire group. Flirty and fun, she verbally sparred with Jerry and Eddy and was enjoying the good natured competition between the two. I think it gave Brody indigestion and early grey hair. He didn't have to worry though. We may have played the field, but none of us would hurt a family member of the group. Kelsey's heart was safe with us.

"You know how Kels is. I bet she would chew out Eddy for something by the end of the day," I assured Jerry.

"I am not worried about that. I have no one to bring with me. And it's kind of late to try to meet someone and bring them to the party. What about you? Do you have someone to bring? Does she have a friend?"

"I am not sure yet."

"What? You mean not sure if you have a girl, or not sure if a specific girl will come?"

"The last one," I didn't want to admit that my girl was a flight risk at any moment and that I had to tread lightly.

"Dude... Are you telling me that Jack Brewer cannot talk a girl into being his date? What's wrong with you?" Jerry was chuckling now.

"I know. I can't believe it either."

"Who is it?"

"I am not talking about it on the phone." In the end we agreed to meet at the mall to find a suitable gift for Julie.

After I hung up, I saw that there was a text from Kim. Smiling I opened it. "Thank you for good night wishes, Strawberry. I've missed you. Say hello to Jack." Oh, my sweet girl. Finally, the first time she made a move. Ecstatic, I immediately called her. She wasn't answering. I remembered that she turns off the phone during classes and left her a text.

"I passed your regards to Jack. His ego is now twice its normal size. But remember that my mustache is still better. Yours, Strawberry." I have to get her to agree to come to the barbecue. I can't be stuck in the texting game with her, like a pimply teenager. I needed a plan.

 **Kim POV**

 **Friday**

Grace took one look at my hand and knew immediately that something went wrong. She helped me clean it up and bandage it. I was mostly upset that I could not play for a day or two. I told her my tale of the inept villains and tried to shrug it off as not a big deal. Grace, wonderful Grace, wouldn't have any of it. She and I went to class loaded up on mocha and muffins and holding hands. I have to admit it was nice to confide in someone like this. She knew about some of my family issues, though not the full extent of Ethan's assholery, and was swearing up and down that she would gut Ethan, if she had a chance or could get away with it. I did not tell her about Ricky feeling slightly embarrassed that I was almost duped by a common sleazebag.

She wanted all the details on my interactions with Jack saying that because she was in the middle of the dry spell, she wanted to live vicariously through me. I laughed and told her that this is a long conversation and we would need a bottle of something cheap to go with it as I could not afford anything fancy now. I was penniless and without job prospects like a Bronte heroine.

She and I agreed to go to the mall after classes and treat ourselves to a nice meal and Grace wanted to buy herself new shoes. I was tagging along for the moral and stylistic support. Truly, I just wanted to hang out with my friend to soak up my first truly free afternoon. All my problems can wait until Monday.

Between classes I checked my phone to see that there were no new texts. Sighing I started to put away my phone, when it occurred to me that I, too, can initiate conversation. I ended up sending Jack text where in a veiled way I thanked him for the last night's goodnight wishes.

-

After classes, Grace and I went to the mall to grab a quick lunch and shop. Feeling carefree, like an actual 20-year with no problems other than tests and dates, I was checking out these combat boots, when I noticed that Grace has trailed off somewhere outside the store and was now chatting with an attractive curly-haired man. He was tall with a wiry build and sharp features. You can almost imagine him as the Latin lover dancing up the storm. I slowly drifted closer to them to see if Grace needed help extracting herself from the man.

I shouldn't have worried. She was giggling – giggling – and twirling the lock of her hair and even looked at him from under her lashes. It was such textbook flirting; I couldn't help myself and laughed. She sort of shook her head as if remembering where she was and went on to introduce me. "Jerry, this is my good friend Kim. We go to the Conservatory together. Kim, Jerry is here to find a gift for this co-worker's wife, who is expecting a new baby."

"And logically he came to the shoe store to find the suitable gift," I added with a smile.

"Well, you never know. It might a girl and she might need some shoes. Eventually." Jerry quickly parried back and smiled at me. "I am just grateful that Grace here wants to help and steer me away from high heels. In fact, I am so grateful, that I want to invite you guys for a coffee."

Oh, this guy was smooth and Grace was eating it up. I saw her pleading with her eyes behind Jerry. Being a good friend that I was, I nodded my head.

When we sat down at a table, Jerry quickly proceeded to pay all his attention to Grace asking her about her thoughts on gifts for pregnant women, weekend plans, and general availability. Grace was blushing and flirting, pleased with his attentions. I was feeling like a third wheel. Just as I was about to get up and leave the two alone, I heard that silky smooth voice behind me, "Jerry, you sly dog, here I am looking for a gift for Julie and you are lounging surrounded by beautiful women."

Grace looked away from Jerry and was clearly impressed with what she saw. I … I was like moth drawn to his fire. I slowly turned to look at Jack and heard him say, "Jerry, you were right. It was meant to be."

 **Jack POV**

 **Still Friday afternoon**

Once at the mall Jerry and I split up to see if we can find the gift sooner. I strolled around the mall completely drawing blank. Kim was not far from my mind. Giving up, I finally came to the coffee shop near the food court. There I spotted Jerry sitting with two pretty girls. Clearly hard at work. The trio was laughing at something Jerry said. I looked closer noticing the familiar golden hair and a delicate build. It was Kim! Jealousy stabbed at me when I thought that she never laughed like this with me. I slowly approached the group. Up close I could see that Jerry and the brunette girl were shooting smiles and glances at each other. Maybe this will work after all.

"Jerry, you sly dog, here I am looking for a gift for Julie, and you lounging surrounded by beautiful women."

Kim slowly turned around and the joy and anticipation in her eyes soothed me like nothing else could. She was happy to see me.

"You were right, Jerry. It was meant to be," Jerry looked uncomprehending at my statement and Kim was blushing. I sat next to her and kissed her cheek, which was getting pinker by the second. "You know each other?" Jerry was confused.

"Uh-ah, Kimmy was the one who scared me on Monday morning," I offered casually. Jerry's eyes widened, then flicked to Kim appraisingly, and finally settled on me with approval.

"I did? You were the one who jumped on me like some crazy hobo!" Kim sputtered. Her friend perked up at this and asked, "You are the personal phone delivery man?"

"I prefer Jack," I said extending my hand.

"Grace. Kim's roommate and family for all intents and purposes. She is like sister and BFF rolled in one. I take her well-being very seriously." Was it me, or did Grace just give me an abbreviated shovel talk? These girls… I bet she knows karate too. I should warn Jerry. For now, I just nodded my head.

Jerry spoke quickly, "Since we all know each other, how about you girls join us tomorrow for a barbecue at our co-workers house? It would be fun."

Grace looked interested and was smiling at Jerry, who grinned in return. God, I hope I don't look this idiotic when I smile at Kim.

Kim wasn't convinced. "Are you sure it's OK? These are your friends and colleagues. You all know each other. Wouldn't we be out of place?"

"You'll be with us. And the group always welcomes beautiful women who can knock Jack down a peg." Jerry winked at Kim and Grace making them both laugh.

I took Kim's hand under the table and gave it squeeze. Only now I noticed that it was bandaged. At my questioning look she just whispered that it was a graze from a fall.

Kim could not withstand combined efforts of Grace, Jerry and I and she finally agreed to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Come on and Kiss the Girl**

 **A/N:** This chapter has a little bit of the intimate interaction between the characters. I am honestly embarrassed by this. It seems so awkward and terrible to me. I will leave it here since it is helps to move the plot, but if you hate it/cringe at it: I warned you – I am terrible at this.

 **Jack POV**

 **Saturday around noon  
**  
I picked up Grace and Kim at their dorm. The moment I saw Kim I knew I wouldn't let her keep the distance. I opened the door to the back seat for Grace; then did the same for Kim. Before she could sit down I leaned over her and kissed her softly. Her lips were addictive: plush, soft, and so sweet. She barely had time to respond before I pulled away. I really didn't want to start a make out session: I was afraid if I started, I wouldn't be able to stop.

Grace was making gagging noises, but she smiled when she caught my eyes. Kim was beet red and avoided any eye contact. I, however, knew the truth: she responded, she liked me, and I will have more chances to finish what we started.

Both girls caused much curiosity as the new faces. Especially Kim since by this point everyone knew the story of our first meeting. They were welcoming her and poking fun at me. Funderburk acted the gentlemen and ceremonially kissed both girls' hands.

Jerry monopolized Grace and it was clear that she welcomed his attentions. Kelsey saw the obvious and finally focused exclusively on Eddy, who was glowing like a traffic light.

The center of attention was, of course, Julie. Smart and pretty, Julie was a grad student with the goal to become an infectious diseases pathologist. Her life was so different from Milton's, but they fit like two peas in a pod. Both were brainy in a nerdy sort of way, where their minds retained all the minutiae of the topic and could spring it up on us at a drop of the hat. Milton and Julie met at the university. Milton, the big nerd that he is, went to the University for a lecture on something historic to decompress from a mission. On the way to the lecture he got stuck in the elevator with a shy scientist with gorgeous eyes and blinding intelligence (Milton was very poetic when he wanted to be). He, of course, could break out of the elevator at any moment, but he spent almost an hour talking with her and by the end of their stay he was determined to have her. When sitting on the hard floor got too uncomfortable for Julie, Milton hot-wired the elevator to open. Julie was suitably impressed by his display of brainy manliness and the rest was history.

The evening was already winding down, when Funderburk switched music to something in French. I overheard Kim humming along and soon everyone was paying attention. Brody's face lit up and he exclaimed, "You are the redhead from the Nightingale! I went there yesterday, but was told that you quit…"

Kim sighed and admitted that she indeed was the singer at the lounge. Brody motioned towards me and asked, "So he is the real reason you wouldn't give me your number?"

"I did not lie. I did not have a phone that evening. I left it at Jack's place Monday morning. I did not know I'd see him ever again," Kim was apologetic and I was getting a little bit jealous. I really should keep it check. I have known this girl less than a week and already she made me feel possessive on three different occasions.

"Jack, you made a move on my girl. I spotted her first!" Brody was mock offended. "I challenge you to a duel." Brody grabbed a kebab skewer from the grill and waved it around like sword.

"You should not have tried anything with Tip-Tip's favorite." I retorted playfully and grabbed another skewer. "En guard!" It was a bit of fun, but I am sure my eyes were hard enough to convey the message to Brody.

He understood, if a slight nod form him was any indication. In truth, I knew he would back off. We were friends and teammates. What we did for a living required nothing but the complete trust. Before we could proceed with our 'duel' Kim burst between us.

"I can make my own decisions. No one is calling dibs on me!" Kim was looking mad and upset and I was reminded of the fearless girl who threw a first punch on Monday. Both Brody and I raised our hands in surrender.

"Neither of us can compete with Tip-Tip," I offered and, like a charm, the mention of Tip-Tip brought smile on Kim's face.

We were returning to Kim's dorm alone. Jerry took Grace and I am not sure what detours they'd take, but I was assured that it will be a while before she was home. Jerry, the wingman, was at work. Although, his assist was clearly out of self-interest.

We drove in silence. It was not awkward. Instead it was charged with the anticipation and tension. The whole party Kim was flirty and touched me fleetingly, as if she could not help herself, but was too shy to continue. It felt like being around the high-school crush: all the hormones, but also all the awkwardness; sweet anticipation and not enough knowledge to do anything about it. I honestly do not remember feeling like this and I loved – loved – that I had it with Kim. It made every touch feel so meaningful… Ugh, I am no better than Milton. Practically a poet myself. What are you doing to me, little one?

 **Kim POV**

 **Saturday**

I was not sure what to expect of this outing, but Jack quickly set the tone with the day with his kiss. The moment his lips touched me I was in this state of heightened awareness of him. My reaction to him far surpassed anything I felt with any guy before. This was an avalanche and I was powerless to do anything but to go along.

His friends and colleagues were amazing. If I thought it would be like an office parties I've seen at the Nightingale, I was very wrong. This group was a family. You could clearly see it: they cared about each other, they teased, they bickered, they horse-played. They loved each other. I was swept into this whirlwind of energy and was made feel welcome. I honestly haven't felt like this since my parents died. Being alone with only Grace as a friend was my life for some time now, and this acceptance into a larger group felt like a warm embrace.

Kelsey and Julie were students at the San Francisco State University. Kelsey was s senior and Julie was a grad student. All four of us quickly bonded over the life of a student with tests, papers, crazy teachers and bad food options on campus.

Talking of food brought Eddy into the conversation. He and I fell into a deep discussion over the Southern/Soul food cuisines and where to find the best place with shrimp and grits.

I had a moment of hesitation when I saw Brody from the Nightingale, but he didn't recognize me and I left it be. Later in the evening, Brody figured out that I was the singer from the lounge and he and Jack mock bickered over me. It brought memories of the Ricky incident: they were acting like I was something they can claim. My temper flared and I kind of snapped at them. Jack, always so aware of my feelings, diffused it all. I was learning that Jack can read me like a book and, apparently, did not mind all the issues I seem to have.

Grace left with Jerry giving me a meaningful look over the shoulder. I have to give it to her: when she knew what she wanted, she went for it.

The drive back was silent and I was on pins and needles the whole time. My awareness of Jack was only growing with each mile that got us closer to the dorm. I was sure I would just explode in a burst of sparkles if he were to simply touch me. I wanted to kiss him and was terrified of it at the same time. What if he thought me a clumsy inexperienced little girl? Which I was, compared to him. He was older and so good-looking. It was a simple math to figure out that he had plenty of experience. Ugh … I was making myself sick thinking of it all.

Finally we were at the dorms. He walked me to the door and just stood there looking at me. The tension was unbearable and the air felt thick as water. I couldn't drag half a breath in. His eyes were hooded and were getting darker by the second… I was paralyzed under his eyes… He finally lifted his hand and traced my face. I think I forgot how to breathe. His first kiss was gentle and careful. He moved over my lips acquainting himself. Then the pressure of his lips grew and I yielded to him. I had a fleeting thought that it would not be the last time I did that. Now that I opened my mouth to him, his kiss turned demanding. His body trapped me, pressing me into the door. His kisses were hungry and I did not have time to worry about my technique. Jack took charge and all I could do is kiss back trying to simply keep up.

Still pulling me hard to his body, Jack managed to open the door to my room and we stumbled in and collapsed against the wall. Jack kicked the door closed, too focused on pressing our mouths together for coordinated moves. My hands were moving to his shoulders to get rid of his jacket. Jack whined at first, thinking I was pushing him away, but got the message when I stuck my hand under the hem of his shirt and could feel the warm skin on his back and the corded muscle that moved under my palm. Incredible, so strong and smooth. Silk over steel.

Jack already snaked a hand under my top to grab at my bare hip, his touch searing hot, while his other hand tangled in my hair. He was angling my head for a deeper kiss. I could feel the hard edge of something digging into my back. Hook for the bags… Don't care… Jack's strong leg stepped between mine putting pressure just there... And I could feel his hardness rub up against my leg. I stopped the kiss to let out a groan, while Jack dropped his mouth to my neck and bit me at the junction with shoulder.

Jack's eyes flew open and catching my gaze, he ground his thigh against me again, deliberate and slow this time. The hot streak of desire shot through me, making my inside clench and I could hardly contain another moan. His mouth descended on my neck again and he was kissing me sloppily, while mumbling something that sounded like curses and was trying to fuse himself to me. His hands were all over me at once and I threaded mine through his hair pulling him closer to me. Our shuffling movements made me hit the switch with my back. Sudden burst of light made us break our make-out session. We stared at each other with wild eyes, breathing heavily. I was so turned on I was going to let him do anything right now. I pushed myself up on toes to kiss him again, when his phone rang… Cursing out loud now, Jack answered it.

This sobered me up a bit and I was suddenly aware that my jacket was off on the floor and my shirt was half unbuttoned. I could not even remember when that happened.

Jack turned to me, "Jerry and Grace will be here soon. He told me and I quote to 'put away my instrument of love and make myself decent.'"

The crude implication made me blush hotly and I was momentarily embarrassed as if caught naked by strangers. I turned away from Jack buttoning my shirt. Once again, Jack sensed my discomfort and gently pulled me by the shoulder to turn me around. "Kim, I promised that I won't hurt you. We can go at your pace. I know I am a greedy bastard and I want to do everything with you, but I want more than just this. I want all of you. I'll wait for when you are ready."

I melted at his words. He seemingly realized that we were moving too fast for me right now and backed away. I don't know what I did to be so lucky. I kissed him to convey my gratitude and just because I wanted to. We kept it PG-13 and he left me to my horny thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Flowers and Mochas.**

 **A/N:** I hope people are not too mad at me for interrupting Kim and Jack's fun. My Kim is a little unsure of herself and everyone, given her circumstances. I mention another song in this chapter. Again, not important in the story, but you can check it out for the sheer surrealism and beauty. It is sung by Natacha Atlas.

 **Jack POV**

 **Three week period after the party**

I was frustrated like never before. Kim was alluring, but played it safe after our Saturday kiss good-bye. I agreed to give her space, but my body hated me right now. I was perpetually turned on and was snapping at everyone in my frustration. All I got were a couple of heated kisses/make out session that left me more unsatisfied, after I drove her home. Guys were outright laughing at me. Brody jokingly suggested that, since I have lost my touch and could not seal the deal, he should have a try with Kim. I literally threw myself at him and we fought like there was no tomorrow. Afterword, all was good, of course, but Brody steered clear from me or any mentions of Kim. In fact, I spent a lot of time in the gym and practicing the martial arts. My frustration honed my skills to deadly efficacy and now newbies refused to spar with me under any circumstances. Hell, even my own team refused to spar with me, after my fight with Brody.

It was not just the lack of physical contact. I hardly saw the elusive girl. I managed to get her to agree to two dates in three weeks. Other times I had to simply show up at places she'd be to make sure I can spend at least some time with her. I learned that she does not like roses; prefers tulips to any other flowers; would rather I not spent money on her at all, but would never say no to mochas. I became a frequent customer at the café we first had a normal conversation and learned the names of all baristas to keep Kim in good mood and caffeinated.

She was constantly studying, practicing, and applying for jobs, since she quit working at Nightingale. When I pressed for details, she simply said that it was because hours were not working for her. She filed in applications and went around looking for "Help Wanted" signs. I offered her my made-up job of feeding Tip-Tip, but she refused. She did not want to work for me, while we dated. I agreed, but now I was worried just what sort of job she would end up with.

Two weeks after the party, Funderburk solved this problem for her. Apparently impressed with her singing, and because he liked places that offered "live music for grown-ups" as he put it, he recommended her for an acquaintance, who owed him a favor. T he guy, named Phil, was quite a character and almost made me punch him when he said that Kim was not up to the beauty standards of his country. Kim, though, only laughed and exchanged amused glances with Grace. Kim said that she preferred it that way and then proceeded to blow him and everyone away by singing the Middle-East inspired cover of the _This is the Man's World._

Her new job seemed to relax Kim. It also gave me an opportunity see her without any interruptions. I simply would head down to the Blue Whale, as Phil's place was called, and enjoy both the meal and the performance. Of course, peace cannot last this long: we were called in for a mission.

 **Jack POV**

 **Thursday**

There was no time for long goodbyes. I left Kim a message telling her that I had to go and apologized for missing out on her performance in the evening. I also let Joan know that she might need to check on Tip-Tip.

The situation was straight forward: there were several gunmen holding hostages. The gunmen apparently had special ops training and police have called us in.

I turned off all external thoughts and concentrated on the mission. It is the only way to remain focused and that was critical in situations like this.

We got home three days later a little worse for wear. Some of the wait was due to the bureaucratic posturing of the various levels of officials. But once we were given signal to go the team was like a precise machine. I was not kidding when I said that my skills were honed to perfection. I had two weeks worth of frustration propelling me forward. Once Jerry and Brody identified the exit points and provided the cover for hostages, I literally cut through the bad guys like a knife through butter.

I only had a shallow cut on my forearm as a reminder of this mission.

Tired, we made our way home. As usual I wrote my report on the helicopter. My mission focus was slowly receding and I chuckled unamused that this time I would still be returning to an empty home.

We got back to the base by noon and I took advantage of the shower there. Medical cleared me and I trudged home.

The familiar slow elevator, the familiar door. I entered my place and stopped stunned. It was clean! Could it be? I then remembered that it was midday and Kim should be in her classes and deflated.

Tip-Tip did not come to greet me, but I heard him in the bedroom. I went there and once again stopped shocked. There, in the middle of the bed, sat Kim.

"Kim, you are here. How are you here?" I sounded like an idiot.

She lifted herself off the bed and said, "I missed you. I was worried. I got the keys from Joan. You are you mad?"

Mad? Never... Instead of responding, I closed the distance between us and kissed her like I wanted to do for along time.

 **Kim POV**

 **Thursday, noon**

The last three weeks were … weird. Jack may have respected my need to go slow, but it didn't stop him from invading my life. Texts, messages, calls, showing up at places where I would be, endless mochas... I felt under siege.

I was skittish. I didn't know how to be comfortable with the physical aspect of relationship. I wanted him badly, but I hardly showed any restrain around him. And he was so experienced. What were his expectations? I didn't know how to admit that I haven't done it yet. I was embarrassed that at age twenty I was still a virgin. How one would broach a subject like that? His constant attention didn't help. With each day I felt more and more unworthy of all this effort he was putting in.

It didn't help that I was without job. I was looking, but I had little waitressing experience and usually messed up coffee orders badly.

Finally there was a break through in the job hunt. Jack's team handler, Funderburk, recommended me to another singing gig. I came to audition and half of Jack's team was there too.

The owner, Phil, was hilarious. He called me ugly and I had to laugh, because Jack almost punched him. I did not mind: better that he thinks me ugly, than trying to get in my pants. One Natacha Atlas song later, I had him: hook, line and sinker. Of course, the good streak didn't last.

When I got Jack's message I was in practice hall with Grace. She got the same message from Jerry. After that we could hardly concentrate on anything. Worry ate at us and we were poor company for anyone.

I tried and failed to work on my composition. I finally gave up and went to the Blue Whale for my shift. I think my mood made me melancholic and I had surprisingly high collection of tips.

One of the patrons approached me about the possibility of a record. I scoffed at him. Like I haven't heard that one before. I quickly escaped the stage and went home.

I was still a miserable mess two days later and the fear for him seemed to have burned away my insecurities and anxiety. I just wanted him back safe. I borrowed spare keys from Joan and camped out in his place. I cleaned, I cooked, I kept Strawberry company.

It was on a third day that I heard door opening.

Jack was light on his feet and soon he opened the bedroom door. He stopped shocked.

"Kim, you are here! How are you here?"

He looked ... weary. Like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was still beautiful, but now that I knew him a little, he was breathtaking.

"I missed you. I was worried. I got the keys from Joan. You are not mad?"

He looked at me in wonder and, instead of answering he stepped up and kissed me.

He was kissing me all over my face, whispering things like, _sweetheart, missed you, always welcome, sunshine_... I was drunk on this moment.

Soon we fell on bed hungrily kissing each other. His hands were all over my body pulling at my clothes. He cursed when buttons proved to be a challenge. I was no better. I dragged his shirt up and finally - finally - got to touch that chest and toned abdomen. I felt the ridges of the muscle there, which jumped at my touch. Jack growled low in his throat and breathed through clenched teeth.

His next kiss was biting, all teeth and aggression. I moved on instinct and soon we were naked, skin on skin, and I was almost incoherent with desire. Jack lay heavy on top of me and looked askance. I knew that I only have to say and he'd stop, but I also knew he would never hurt me. I nodded, finally unafraid. We both surged towards each other until a flash of pain rushed through me. I whimpered and Jack froze, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Kim... You... I..." This shocked voice couldn't belong to Jack. He was always so confident.

"I... Just give me a moment," I managed and smiled at him.

He kissed me then: softly, gently, and reverently. He kissed my eyelids, my nose, forehead, cheeks. He continued until I no longer felt pain, just fullness. I looked at him then and nodded again.

Everything after became this haze of want and feel and need.

There were his hands… capable, strong, gentle and unyielding at the same time, talented oh so talented.

There were his lips and mouth… hot, demanding, biting, teasing, undeniable.

There was his body… powerful, gorgeous, warm, silky smooth, hard, and nimble.

There was his voice: low, husky, raw… _Kim, beautiful, want so much, waited so long, so tight, so wet, oh, fuck, can't hold off too long, sorry, please, come with me..._

I finally let go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10. What Should I Call You?**

 **A/N** : I should tell you guys that I am not a musician. I had some rudimentary piano lessons. I know nothing about recording business. If anyone out there spots inaccuracies about the world of music, please correct me.

A/N: So sorry, guys. I was working from the tablet and this site is kind of new to me. Here is the actual chapter 10.

 **Kim POV**

 **Thursday afternoon.**

We lay exhausted in each others arms, my head pillowed on his chest. The mad drums of his heartbeat slowed to a reassuringly steady rhythm.

He was slowly running his hand through my hair and planting soft kisses on any part of me he could reach. I was floating in this cloud of contentment, happiness, tenderness...

"Kimberly, Kim, Kimmy, Kimmiken... What should I call you, sweetheart?"

"Anything you want," I didn't care, so long as it was him.

"I'll think of something special. Just for me," he kissed the palm of my hand. "Why didn't you tell me? That I'll be your first? "

"At first, I didn't know how. I was embarrassed. Then, it didn't seem to matter..." I whispered into his chest.

"I should have realized it myself... I am sorry... Did I… did I hurt too much? Was it... Was it good for you?" His voice has gone soft and unsure.

I nodded again, still embarrassed.

"Please tell me, Kim. I want to hear it."

"It was good. So is this."

We were silent for a while. Suddenly Jack huffed a little chuckle. "All the guys in your school are idiots. None of them figured out what a wonderful girl you are."

"If they did, then we wouldn't be here."

"I know. And I am glad they are idiots. It just… why waste education on them? Such idiocy is endemic."

I laughed quietly, but stopped short when my lower body tensed with soreness. Jack, perceptive Jack, got up from bed and went to the bathroom. I tried not to stare at his strong, capable, body, heat flashing through me again.

"I'll draw you a bath. It should help with soreness." He sounded both apologetic and smug.

I wrapped myself in Jacks shirt and slowly shuffled to the bathroom. I stopped short when I saw Jack's body under a bright light. He had bruises of various colors on his arms and torso; there were multiple scars and a series of butterfly bandages on his left arm.

"Is your work always so dangerous?" I traced the scars watching the muscle contract and release.

"Not always but, yes, it's dangerous."

"Jack, I am scared."

"You shouldn't be."

"Not for myself."

"I know. You still shouldn't be. I am trained for this. I've been through a lot and I survived. You won't get rid of me so easily," Jack tried to diffuse situation and I let it go.

 **Jack POV**

 **Wednesday evening**

We spent a lazy afternoon in a bubble of touching, laughing, talking... Kim was too sore to do anything again, but this tenderer reunion was just as good. Kim spent time studying my collection of scars and kissed and touched every single one of them. I had to stop her at some point… there is only so much a man can take…It was unbearably sweet. I had not had anyone care about me in this very open and tactile way since my mother passed. Dad and I had too much of misunderstanding and my stupid youthful resentment standing in the way. I knew he cared, but he would never be so open and direct about it. My previous lovers had their share of "kiss the boo-boo better," but it was always a foreplay tactic. Kim... Kim was caring and careful; she was guileless about her affections and it touched me in a way that was new and exciting.

Really, I didn't want it to end, but Kim had a short shift at a Blue Whale. I was once again on a short post mission leave, so I simply tagged along with her.

Kim's new stage look involved black long sheath dress with silver trim around the bust line and a long slit on one side. There were these sharp angled cut outs on her torso that made the dress both demure and very-very sexy. She put a long black wig with straight hair and was wearing heavier makeup. All in all, she was practically unrecognizable.

She was very good at this. She sung and played and interacted with audience like a pro. I was mesmerized. She was singing _King of Sorrow_ and it put me in a very thoughtful melancholic mood. How did I land this talented, beautiful, smart woman? What have I done to deserve her? She gave me her trust, her innocence... Me, the scarred cynic, who has seen already too much of this ugly world. She was a songbird and I waded through the trash of human society on the regular. She should not be with me, but I was selfish: I won't let her go.

Is this how dad felt about mom? Thar she was something precious that he did not deserve, but was grateful for nonetheless. She died when I just started high school. She was sick for a while and her death was not a surprise, but the feeling of loss was still a shock. Dad was inconsolable. He slowly drifted away from friends and focused on work just enough to keep his dog breeding business afloat. He never looked at other women again and, really, I was the only connection to the world that he cared about. I was too young to fully understand then the full extent of his grief, but I knew enough to decide that I did not want to end up like that. I dated easily without truly being close to all the girls I was with. Until Kim… Now, I think I could understand dad better.

My thoughts, at once poetic, possessive and melancholic, were interrupted when I saw a youngish and nerdy looking guy talking to Kim. She was smiling, but I could see that she was clenching her teeth. Alright, time to step in. I swaggered up to Kim and threw my arm around her waist, "Baby, you were awesome... Who's this?"

The guy extended his hand, "I'm Mark. I am trying to get your girl to record couple of songs for us." He didn't look like the artistic type. If anything, he had the 'IT guy' written all over him. I shook his hand giving it a squeeze harder than necessary. He visibly flinched, then ran an appraising look over my arms and upper body. His eyes had a gleam in them, like he had an idea. "Do you know any fighting techniques?"

"What sort of recording label are you guys?" Was this guy for real?

He just laughed. "No, no, no. Not a record label. We are game developers. We need a musical score for games. Sometimes we need songs..." He turned to Kim, "your voice will fit the feel of the game we are going for. It's a fantasy world, of course, and you sound like an angel. Or a fairy… You voice is magical is what I am saying," Mark was excited and Kim's smile softened at this sincere praise. Mark passed his card to Kim and asked, "Would you at least think about it? Call me to let me know either way."

Kim's shift was over and I took her to my place. On the way I asked her what she thought of Mark's offer. She was unsure: apparently guys often approach young attractive girls who sing with offers of a recording career. It was a common pickup trick. But Mark could be legit, since he stuck to the story even after meeting me. At the very least he wasn't interested in Kim just to get laid. I offered to check him and his company through my channels.

Kim was a little unsettled; she half jokingly asked if I checked her the same way. We were at home now and she was facing me unflinchingly. I think I understand now what was bothering her: she obviously had something going on in her life that she tried to keep under wraps. I won't lie I was tempted to find out, but I wanted her to tell me herself.

"I did. That first time we met. But I only got the basic bio info on you. And, whether you showed up on any national security databases. I don't know any of your dark secrets. That is if you have any. I told you that we'll go at your pace. I'll wait for you to tell me everything when you are ready."

Kim's eyes softened and she smiled at me. "Why are you so good to me?" She said and raised herself on her tip toes and kissed me. I responded with hunger that seemed unquenchable. I burned for her and soon, there was no more talking.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11. Miss You**

 **A/N** : So, I know nothing about special ops or rescues missions. My knowledge comes from the news and movies and the rest is just imagination. Also, this ended up being much longer than my usual style.

 **Kim POV**

 **Monday evening.**

The weeks after the mission were the happiest I have been in my life. Classes were exciting, the upcoming midterms seemed easy, my concerto was coming along, the job at Blue Whale was stress free, and I had a prospect of doing something that I was training for. But, of course, the source of my happiness was Jack and our new relationship.

I hardly spent any time at my dorm anymore. Jack would often spent the evening in the Blue Whale and drive me to his place. Our new physical relationship was amazing. He was an experienced and patient teacher. I never knew that I could be this sensual, this forward, this insatiable. Whatever my fears of inadequacy were, they evaporated in the heat of our passion.

Jack checked out Mark and his company. They were actual video game developers. I have called Mark and arranged for an audition when my spring break started. I mentioned that was also a composition student, though mostly classical music.

We were out tonight because Monday was one night I had off from the Blue Whale. The place was this little Italian osteria that Jack knew from a long time ago. Jack was in a playful mood and was dead set to make me blush at every moment. He complained that last two nights I have not spent with him, was wondering if my professors and music were really all that much more appealing than him. He even mentioned that his scars and bruises needed tending as they were sore. I shook my head and regretted that I put my hair up because now I had nothing to hide my red face with. Jack reached across the table and gently touched the one strand that escaped the topknot, "Let's go Kim. We can ask for food to go. I hunger for you…" my insides clenched and I could hardly think of anything else at the moment. It was not fair that he was so impossible attractive. I told him that too. When we kissed and he wanted to deepen the kiss, we were interrupted by a call to his cell.

I watched with dread as Jack's face lost all humor and laughter and turned into a mask of steely determination. It had to be a bad news.

He stared at me unblinking and the fear was settling like lead in my stomach. Jack got up and I followed him. He had to go. Right now. It must be bad. His usual confident way of talking turned into choppy short phrasing. He sked me to watch Tip-Tip and to take the cat in if it took him too long to come back. Oh,,, oh,,,, no… He can't mean that… I could not breathe and I could feel hot tears rising in my eyes. Suddenly Jack stepped to me and kissed me, open mouthed and teeth clacking and so-so desperate… And then he ran out...I sat down feeling like a marionette whose strings got severed.

 **Jack POV**

 **Monday – Friday**

The happiness radiating form Kim was palpable. It was contagious. She shared it freely. She wasn't worried about her school and money and I felt quietly pleased that I had something to do with her carefree state of mind.

We were out celebrating the new potential job with Mark's company. We were at the quiet Italian restaurant and Kim looked very pretty in her yellow dress and her hair pulled in the topknot. She was smiling, chattering happily about music, her songs, the company, the luck of being spotted by Mark, and everything in between. I wanted to save this image of Kim so happy and carefree. I have been missing her these past two days: she had some early classes and refused to stay at my place as it would add to her morning commute. And because I was apparently very distracting. I flirted and shamelessly hinted that I wanted her, very, very much. I just wanted to go home and pull her hair down and peel the dress off of her. "Let's go Kim. We can take food to go. I hunger for you..."

Kim choked on her wine, but flushed prettily and looked at me from under her lashes. "You're making me blush," she mumbled.

"I am trying to turn you on," I leaned across the table and spoke lowly, "Is it working?"

Kim's cheeks by now had spots of high color and she lowered her eyes, "it is really unfair how hot you are when you do that."

"Do what?" I purposefully spoke into her ear and could see the goosebumps forming.

"This..." Kim turned her face and kissed me. "Let's go." The need for her spread through me and I followed her lips, but she pulled away, "wait till we are home."

I chased her lips and pecked her, smiling into the kiss, but we were interrupted. It was my cell phone.

"Yes!" I was pissed off.

"Orders to report immediately," Funderburk sounded short and serious. "Human traffickers. Possibly children."

"How many?" I knew that my face hardened, because I suddenly felt hollowed and cold inside. Kim's face was a picture of concern and confusion.

"Unclear at the moment. Brewer report to the base ASAP." Funderburk was pulling rank. Things must be bad.

"Yes, sir." I disconnected. I sat for a moment refocusing myself. I need my mission mode now. There were children's lives at stake. I looked at Kim, suddenly hit by a wave of all the happiness that we just shared. I could feel it disappearing like wisps of dream after you wake up. I needed to let go of it for now.

"What is it?" Kim's voice was barely a whisper and her face was now full of fear.

"Kim. I am being called in. Urgently. I don't know for how long… or where. I only have 20 minutes. For everything. I have to go now. I must... Kim..."

"Take care of yourself," Kim said faintly. She looked very pale and scared.

I got up and left some money on the table. I took my keys and gave them to Kim, "please look after Tip-Tip. And... If I am away too long... take him... If I can, I'll call you. I am sorry. I won't be going home now. You'll have to go by yourself..." I just had to leave... I stepped up to Kim and kissed her, desperately trying to hold on to my dream. I pulled away with effort and ran out.

Week long mission

They sent us in two groups. We haven't worked with other teams before and this wasn't well tested yet and we argued, but the decision wasn't ours.

The situation was simple in basic facts. There were several large crime syndicates that trafficked humans and drugs into United States. Law enforcement chased such incoming shipments, but the enforcement was only as good as the information that was received. Usually it never made the news, unless the raid happened in broad daylight and new outlets caught on. Traffickers knew of the possible dangers of raids and their deliveries were usually well guarded. That's why there were two extraction groups and a back up.

So here we were, two teams camped out in the industrial part of the port in some semi-abandoned warehouses. Milton was on comms and refused to set up his operation anywhere by the van. He said that he did not like to be a sitting duck if situation went pear-shaped. The goal is to extract and clean up without much noise and smoke. If there is no major enemy engagement, then the local law enforcement steps for further handling. If there is, extract victims and deliver to the back up post by two vans. The first three days we had to sit in recon and observation. They were enough weapons for a decent military outfit. Chances of getting in and out quietly were looking slim. It looked like we needed to scour the place when most crime operatives were out, leaving only bare crew to guard the captives. Make it quick before the main troops return. Finally, order to go came in on Friday night.

Jerry and the sniper form another team took out the night watch and we spread out through the terminal. Short battles were erupting everywhere. Since it was nighttime and most of the cartel operatives weren't as fast to get to their guns, most all engagements were hand to hand with some knifes thrown in. Once all the operatives were neutralized, we searched for hostages.

"Found them," Milton said. "Northern end of the terminal, just east of the crane. Container in red paint."

"We're closest," I said to Jerry. "Let's go."

He nodded to me, as he's done many times before.

Jerry and I put out physical training to the test, sprinting down the corridors.

With Milton navigating, we found the container very quickly. The door is padlocked and I simply shot at it to burst it open. It still was sticky and I had to lean harder to prop it open. With a lot of squeaking and a groan of steel, the door swung open. On the other side, multiple faces turn to us in trepidation.

"Hello, there," Jerry said cheerfully. "Who feels like getting out of here?"

A tall, imposing man with olive skin and heavy, dark eyebrows stands up, straightens his rumpled dress shirt, and comes to the threshold. He says something in what I think might be muddled Spanish. Jerry looked confused for a second; then snapped his fingers, "Parts of Latin America with heavy indigenous population speak their version of patois, mix of Spanish and their native tongues."

We stare at each other uselessly for a moment. Then Jerry said something in Spanish.

A little girl came up from behind the man, nodded to Jerry, and said something to the others, interpreting. She was no more than seven and had long curly hair that was matted and dirty. The man said something else that was complete gibberish to me, but the girl clearly spoke Spanish to Jerry.

Turns out there were two kids and twenty adults. All were dehydrated and weak with hunger. One of the adults was in critical condition. There was a badly infected cut on his side. He kept going in and out of consciousness. He spoke Spanish and Jerry was keeping him talking. We were waiting for Milton to signal the local law enforcement, when he spoke urgently, "Incoming. Two vehicles now, possibly more on the way. Extract captives to the warehouse and remove by vans to the back-up base. Engage only if unavoidable."

The last command was too late. The black Mercedes came up screeching round the corner, and I could hear their weapons cocking. Then five men poured out of the car.

We could do it. With weapons or not. It won't be pretty, but Jerry and I have been in worse situations. As long as we could avoid collateral damage to the captives.

Jerry shouted something to the captives and they dove to the far side of the container as fast they could. Almost simultaneously the gunfire erupted. Ducking and diving, Jerry and I engaged and I only hoped that others could hold off the other incoming criminals off of our backs.

I heard footsteps on metal, then a muffled noise of impact behind me. It was Brody, jumping down from the top of the container. I liked out our odds better now.

It was a mess and Milton's input was almost useless now as the situation was changing so quickly, but adrenaline and many years of muscle memory carried the day.

We commandeered the Mercedes and Brody drove the weakest captives to the warehouse. Outside I could hear that other members of our team were engaging as well.

We rushed with the remaining captives, but it was a slow go. We were almost to the warehouse, when we were shot at again and Jerry and I had to cover the running captives. There was an insane firefight and general chaos and in the end I was shot. The bullet came at an angle and grazed my left side, just passing the plates in the vest. The bullet wounds always hurt like the burn. It may have given me a fractured rib, because it hurt to breath deep.

In the end, we made it out and got away in the vehicle that Milton was running his comms from. They gave us chase, but with Jerry and Brody responding to the fire, they dropped off soon enough. We made it to the back up site and finally were able to relax and take stock. I was one of the two with gun shot wounds. One of the guys on the second team had a leg wound. Mine was minor in comparison. One of the other team members was unconscious, possibly with concussion from one of the grenades, and Eddy had a cut on his arm that looked deep.

The way back was fast. Helicopters brought the capties and us to the local airport, where medical took over. The hostage with the deep cut did not make it to the hospital. One of the parents kept thanking us, crying and holding out the cross saying that God must have sent the avenging angels to save them. She blessed us and asked out names for the mass she planned to request. I was relieved to have succeeded in the mission, but the whole thing left a bad taste in my mouth. These were people looking for better lives. There were children, who at such young age, already suffered more than most of us ever get to…

On the way to the hospital, which I objected I even needed but Funderburk overruled me, I was consumed by these depressing thoughts. Jerry told me that the man who died had a daughter, who apparently sang like an angel. The man wanted better life for her. It made me think about Kim.

Kim… How was she, my sweetheart? Was she crying her eyes out worried about me? Or has she decided that she does not need a boyfriend, whose work is so unpredictable? It is not easy to be in the relationship with someone like me… I could not guarantee I'd be there for anything really… I could not even guaranty that I will return… I could not call her when I am out on missions. The only ones who get any updates from the base are the wives and parents. She does not even know who to ask for updates. I did not even have the chance to tell her, explain all these details. I have not told her so much. How could I expect her to open up to me when I haven't done that myself? She doesn't know about my parents at all, other than the fact that my dad died. God, please, I want a chance to tell her all this… And so much more… All these days on the mission, she was right there underneath the mission focus, my beautiful golden songbird. The memories of her were not far away. How she sang, laughed, smiled, kissed. How amazing it was to come home and see her there. How incredible it would be if she was there again...

Kim… Just wait for me… I'll make it home, clean myself up and we'll talk about me. I'll tell you all… You can't keep destiny at arm's length…

 **Kim POV**

 **Monday – Sunday**

I was worried sick. Maybe because Jack got his call to report while he was with me, but seeing him mentally turn off Jack, charming and sexy man I date, and become Jack, capable soldier, was very sobering and jarring. I was terrified that something would happen to him or his friends. We just got closer and this new relationship felt fragile and uncertain now that it existed in the same world, where Jack has to fight bad guys. I could see that this mission would be difficult. Jack was concerned, which meant that I was scared.

I had attended school mechanically. Grace and I were putting out the worst performances of our student careers and I had to mentally slap myself to get some focus. The lack of news was devastating. I did not know where to go and who to ask for any updates, until it occurred to me that Julie or Kelsey might know something. Grace and I made a trip to the University and found Julie deep in research. I was frankly amazed that she could do anything at all. She was quietly confident that all would be well. She basically said that she trusted Milton to be smart and capable to come back to her alive. Of course her way was to cite statistics of their group's missions with successful outcomes, missions with minor casualties, and missions with major bodily harm. She also called into base and found out that everyone was alive so far. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. In the end, we made it a quiet girls' night in at Julie's and Milton's place and bonded while watching Nicholas Spark based movies.

I was not as confident as Julie was, but I had to find my way of coping. Studying and practicing have been my way of dealing with stress before and I turned my fears and anxiety into fodder for my music. My concerto ended up with a new potion in minor with haunting and restless leitmotif. My advisor only said that it is not enough for the full piece, but I could see that he was impressed. So far, Jack inspired two parts of my music: hesitant, but hopeful, overture reflected my mood when we met; and now this part in minor.

It was Friday that I got a call from Julie. They were coming back, but Jack and Eddy were injured. Julie was quite precise in describing Jack's bullet graze and fractured rib and only my whimper of distress reminded her that she was talking to a non-scientist and a girlfriend. She apologized and told me that on the plus side, his injury was not serious: he was being held overnight for observation only.

I rushed to his place again and waited.

He arrived on Sunday night and it was like the repeat of the first time I met him. His stubble was long into the scraggy territory; he looked weary and tired, and was moving with a slight stiffness. I stood in the bedroom doorway drinking him in. He was here, alive, and he was beautiful. He saw me and his smile was like the sun coming out of the clouds: bright and breathtaking. He opened his arms and I nearly jumped at him, remembering at last moment about his injuries. I hugged him carefully and laid my head on his chest. His heartbeat was still the steady reassuring rhythm.

"I dreamed and hoped that you'd be here when I am back," I heard and felt him talking, his chest vibrating with the sound of his voice. "I so wanted you to be here. I was worried you'd dump me," he said quietly. What was he saying? Why would I do that? I pulled away far enough to look at him askance, "My job has unpredictable hours. I disappear without communication for weeks and I can't promise that I always would be back. I can't ask you to put up with all of this."

God, that beautiful and stupid man. As if I ever would leave him over that. "Jack, let me decide what I can put up with. You don't have to worry that your job would make me leave you. I am just glad you are back alive, here, with me. You are worth the trouble," I leaned in to kiss him and it was the best kiss so far, because I think we just told each other that we were serious about this whole relationship thing. Jack pulled away and said, "I have so much to tell you. I haven't said anything about myself to you yet."

"After you eat. And sleep. And shave," I cupped his cheek and he nuzzled into it.

"Ok. It sounds good. Eat, sleep, shave. Will you stay?"

"Of course."

 **Jack POV**

 **Monday.**

I woke up to the fantastical aroma of bacon being fried. Kim was cooking and I knew it would be great. Usually, she only cooked on weekends, when she did not have to run to her classes in the morning. I was getting spoiled by the home cooked meals and had to work a little extra to burn it off. Totally worth it though.

When I got to the kitchen, Kim was finishing up French toast with bacon. "Kim, aren't you going to be late to classes?" I didn't want her to leave, but she was always so responsible.

"I am good enough student that I can skip a class or two. Besides, everybody has been hogging the practice halls at the same time after classes," Kim was rambling and moving around kitchen, pulling dishes and cutlery. "I have little time before I have to go. So, breakfast?"

She was smiling and looking at me with a strange mix of tenderness and something else that disappeared quickly.

We ate and traded stories about our time apart. Told her about captives, little girl who interpreted, a man who died. Kim's expression was at first sympathetic, then turned thoughtful. She suddenly leaned in and kissed me.

Her lips tasted of syrup. I quickly deepened the kiss. She pulled away panting, "Your wound and rib…"

"Will be fine as long as we are carful and not jostle it too much," I have missed my girl; she was my tonic against the ugly world that I often saw on missions.

My kisses were hungry and she was so responsive. We barely made it to the bedroom. Still kissing Kim pushed me gently onto bed and I landed on my back. She never took initiative like that before and I wasn't going to stop her...

She took her time. First just the tips of her fingers, then the palms, were gliding over me, as if learning anew, mapping everything. The anticipation of her each next move was at once welcome and unbearable. My heartbeat sped up and I could feel it in my fingertips. I needed to hold onto something. I slowly moved my heavy and hesitant arms to move the T-shirt she was wearing off. We kissed, slow and heady. Her hands moved my shirt off and she started repeating the trail that her hands took with her lips. The kisses were like butterflies. Light, gentle, tender. Kaleidoscope of butterflies. Her hair was a curtain around us and each strand glided over me, as if caressing me like she did. She reached my boxers and lightly touched my already straining erection. Heat that was sparkling under my skin, wherever she touched me, coalesced into one streak of want and burned its way down my spine and into my cock toward her hands. My heartbeat turned into staccato. I was burning. Just as I got used to this sensation, Kim's mouth descended on me and I nearly lost it then. Like everything she was doing, it was slow and gentle, and maddening. This gentleness was like a slow descent into madness. I was trembling restraining myself from flipping us over and just hammering my way into her. She took mercy and finally lowered herself on me. Oh, I can never get used to the feel of her inside. So wet, soft, supple, silky. With each stroke she was getting hotter and tighter inside and I wanted to remember this moment. I could feel the frisson of orgasm building in her and the corresponding buildup in me. With a softest of touches to her clit, she tumbled over the edge and I followed her, my sight spotty from the strength of my release.

I lay boneless and sated slowly drifting asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12. A girl form the Tavern**

 **A/N:** I needed a quieter chapter to help our couple absorb their growing feelings. So this is not dramatic, but helps set up for the what I have in mind for the following chapters. P.S.: Thank you for kind reviews.

 **Jack POV**

 **Two week period after the injury**

I woke up in the afternoon with Tip-Tip sitting on the bed and purring into my ear. It took me a moment to reorient myself. Right. Home, mission over, wound... Kim! Who waited for me at home when I came back. And who apparently did not mind dealing with the unpredictable nature of my work. And who could nearly kill a man with tenderness. Killing me softly, indeed. She must have been back at school, or practice hall right now. I was on medical leave for at least a week to let my rib heal a little. It's perfect. I plan to make good on my word and start telling Kim about myself more.

With this resolve I got out of the bed, wincing at the pull of the stitches. It'll be there for a while. I usually spend time off dealing the paperwork that accumulated in the last couple of months. Grandfather's inheritance left me with some investments that actually required attention now and then.

I was still reviewing all the paperwork, when Kim showed up. Turns out she wasn't sure if I could still drive while recovering and came here to chauffeur me around. "Kim, that's sweet of you. But you are busy with midterms and I can drive. Just have to take my turns easy."

"Well, I am here now and I don't need to be in the Blue Whale until later. Can I help you with anything? What are doing?"

"Just paper work from my grandpa's inheritance. I have to review it sometimes," I didn't realize that I offered this information until I saw Kim's eyes widen.

"My grandfather got me started with martial arts. He was a grand master," Kim nodded in understanding. "He was amazing. He trained Bobby Wasabi for all his movies. When he died, he left everything to me," I trailed off waiting for Kim's reaction.

"Are you anything like him? Aside from the martial arts part," Kim asked and I was relieved that she proved me right. She wanted to know about me and my grandfather, but not about his brush with fame or the inheritance. So I told her.

It set the tone for the next two weeks that I had off: one week of medical leave and one week of light desk duty. Kim would show up right after classes were over and we would just exist in this bubble of being relatively normal young couple getting to know each other. I told her about mom and my best memory of her. We had been traveling by car from a ski resort and got stuck in a small bed and breakfast on the way home because of the snow. I was grumpy because it was supposed to be my birthday and I was missing my big party. Mom and dad talked everyone who was similarly stuck to join an impromptu party. When time came for a Happy Birthday song, it turned out that the piano was hopelessly out of tune. Mom just laughed, saying that it is simply a set up for the game of musical charades and made everyone guess the tune that she played by the horribly unrecognizable sounds that the piano made. It was hysterical because everyone was so wrong and even the Twinkle Twinkle Little Star sounded like cacophony. Mom was radiant and I was actually very happy that we got snowed in on my birthday.

I dusted off my old guitar and had played for Kim, begging forgiveness for all the messed up notes. She laughed and said in a very teacher-y voice that she would give an A for effort. I retorted that I can beat her in karate and we resolved to spar when my rib did not hurt so much.

She told me of growing up with two doting parents and how her mom and dad butted heads over karate. Mom insisted that Kim focus on music and singing. Dad wanted her to be able to defend herself if necessary. In the end, they compromised and Kim insisted that karate helped her calm her mind the same way music did. Her parents were quite different: mom was a Southern girl from Tennessee and I could hear some traces of that in Kim's speech patterns; dad was California man through and through.

I told her about my dad. About growing up in a small town. About my dad's dog breeding business. About mom's love of music and piano lessons she gave to other kids. And about how they loved each other. About her dying when I was in high school. About dad barely existing, but going on for me. About dad and I fighting over my job.

I haven't realized that I had all of this pent up ready to be released. Kim was... attentive, quiet, gentle, encouraging, sympathetic and just amazing. It felt strange to open after years of holding everything in, but I felt lighter than before.

 **Kim POV**

 **Audition. Two weeks after the injury**

Ever since I knew that I would audition for the video game song, I scoured the depth of the web to see and hear what sort of music and songs were in the video games. I was surprised. It was more of the opera, epic tale and a musical combined. The score tended to be heavy on the full orchestral sound, with impressive string and piano sections. Songs on the other hand had the chamber effect: smaller, less instrumental, and voices straddled the pop to opera territory. I was intrigued. I thought I could definitely sing in that style. And, I thought I could adapt some of my concerto parts to be a score. But I was getting ahead of myself. I had to choose couple of songs for audition. In the end I chose the song The Edge of Night that Pippins sang in the Lord of the Rings and Sera Was Never from the Dragon Age Inquisition. One was beautiful, haunting; the other was more upbeat, but both could easily be sung a cappella, and, I thought, would be a good match for the gamers in my audience.

Mark showed at the Blue Whale with two guys form his company, Jeremy and Paul, who were artists working on the story board for the game. I don't know if they had any input on the ultimate choice of the singer, but I could tell that Mark was there as much for Jack-watching, as for Kim-listening. He asked Jack again about his martial arts background and prodded about Jack's injury. Jack was polite, but smoothly avoided any personal details, remaining mysterious and aloof. It made Mark even more enchanted with Jack. Jeremy was always sketching and by the end of the night he had pages full of stylized drawings of the Blue Whale, patrons, Jack and me. He was very talented and I asked if I could have Jack's portrait.

Jack was healing nicely. I knew it wasn't his first injury and he downplayed any discomfort, but I couldn't help but worry a little. I knew I hovered, but Jack took it in stride.

In the last two week we grew closer to each other. There was another aspect to our relationship now. It was not 'just dating to see where it goes.' This was now 'seriously dating.' I felt pressured to tell Jack more about the lawsuit and specifically Ethan's assholery, but it felt like spoiling our little honeymoon stage.

When the time for the audition came, Jack insisted that he come along. I don't know if he was being supportive, or just wanted to see the inside of the video game development. We arrived at an office that on outside didn't look like much. The inside, however, was amazing. There were a couple of large rooms with tables and work stations spread around, like the newsrooms of old. One was apparently for the visual artists, who created story boards for the game. Another was reserved for the code writers. There was a large green screen room, where they did a motion capture for various moves that avatars would do in the game. It finally made sense why Mark asked about Jack's fighting skills.

Mark was quite excited. When he first saw me, he came up short. "You are blonde? Seriously? Hot and blonde? And can sing like an angel, while looking like one? Darling, I know now what the bad boy like him is doing with you." Before I or Jack can say anything Mark went on, "I can see it now... A girl from the little tavern was loved by a traveling captain; a girl with eyes of a doe and hair of morning sun, whose beauty and voice called all the weary to rest their troubled souls...," Mark trailed off clearly in the world of his own. He shook his head and turned to us, "Where was I?"

Jack and I burst into laughter that must have been contagious, because Mark joined us too. The green screen room fascinated Jack. Someone like him could do a lot of the moves the company needed.

Finally we arrived at the studio. It was clearly meant for the vocal recording only. Before I could ask Mark said that the score is usually recorded elsewhere. They had a small room with a piano that I was supposed to sing in.

The audience was larger than I expected, but still smaller than the typical night at the Blue Whale. Jeremy and Paul were there too. They also did a double take at my now blonde hair. Jack stood in the back, observing.

I sang The Edge the Night a cappella first. I was right, many knew the song, but it was the executives that had to agree. Mark asked me to sing the This Is the Man's World, the Natacha Atlas version. I sat at the piano and did as asked.

I couldn't tell from the faces of two execs whether they liked anything. Finally, I was asked to play my original compositions. I was nervous. So far only Jack and my advisor heard this music. But once I started, the music, the emotion made me forget where I was completely. Finally, I stopped and remembered where I was. When I looked at the audience I knew I at least managed to transport them for a little bit out of this room somewhere else. I sat waiting for the verdict.

Soon, one of the execs stood and said, "We would like to discuss our decision a little more, internally. Please provide us with the demo of both songs and the score you just played," He was professional and collected, and I couldn't tell if my audition went well or not.

"We would provide you with standard contract we use. Please review it. The rates are indicated there. It also would spell the terms for the copyright." With that he and half of the audience left. I stood there speechless. What happened? What just happened?

Mark jumped up to me exclaiming, "Girl, I think you got it. I only hoped to get them to agree to a singer, but we may get the double score. You were holding out on us. We never knew you were a composer. Why do you even sing in the lounge? Never mind. You need money. Of course the pieces have to be expanded and rewritten from the piano…" Mark was jumping from topic to topic, seemingly not needing any answers.

"But I haven't gotten anything yet, Mark. You heard they just want the demo... Nothing is decided yet."

"Yes, but I was here for all auditions and I can tell they liked it. For one, they'd asked for demos. That happened only for every third audition. And two, they mentioned contract, which they haven't before. They want you to sing and possible provide music."

I stood shocked and speechless, letting the news sink in. I saw Jack approaching me slowly with a widest grin on his face.

"You did great, Kim. You deserve it. Your music is so beautiful. It should be heard by others," I hugged him finally able to move.

We haven't let of each other right away. I was getting lost in his eyes, which were light and smiling. He is rarely so carefree. But right now he was young, happy, and so-so beautiful. "Thank you... You are too good for me. I am here now because of you, this music is because of you. I... I... Thank you," I was mesmerized by the full power of Jack's smile. He looked about to protest so I rose on my toes and kissed him.

Mark pointedly cleared his throat, but he looked on smiling. Jeremy was drawing again, every now and then looking up.

"How is it possible? I am no one. None of my music ever made it out. How could they hire me? I don't understand..." I was rambling.

"We have heard music from one of the more established, go-to composers. It just didn't work with the feel of the game." Mark offered, "We then expanded the search and let me tell you, it was not good. Yours is perfect."

"But I am inexperienced, a newbie, no name... I mean wouldn't they want someone older?"

Jack immediately stiffened, "You maybe not established, but you are not a newbie."

Mark just laughed, "You have talent. You can't teach that. As for the age, you saw, most of us here are not that old. It doesn't matter as long as you have talent and can deliver. You can do that, right?"

"Assuming I get the job, what are the deadlines for the theme and for songs recording? There would be a lot of work to rewrite current concerto for the full orchestra if it would be the theme. I don't even know what needs to be added and changed for the game. I need to see what you have so far on the game..." I was near hyperventilating, "and the song... Well, that is out of my hands.." I trailed off seeing Mark and Jack smiling at me amused. "What?"

"You'll be fine. We would need a shorter version of the theme and the song for the game preview and commercial trailer. Those are the hard dates, because we want to announce the game in June at E3 and in August at gamescon," at my blank expression, Mark sighed, "I forget that not everyone is like us. E3 is the industry conference for developers. We announce the upcoming games there. It's in Los Angeles. The gamescon is in pretty much the same, but it's open to public and is largest gaming convention in the world. It's in Germany. We would need the theme and song by June. Between the announcement and release we hope to generate buzz. We also would attend fan conventions."

I was on cloud nine. I had Jack, paying singing job, a solid prospect of even better job, a chance to actually do something I dreamt of – compose and record my own music to be heard by large audience. Life was good.

I was riding high and I haven't heard from Ethan in a while, which should have been my clue. When he made himself known, it was like my little piece of happiness was made of finest of glass: fragile and easy to break.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13. Requiem for a Dream**

 **A/N:** So, some drama on the way.

 **Kim POV**

 **Friday evening through Saturday evening**

There was not much for me to do, but to wait for the audition results. My mid-terms were over and I, preemptively, decided to start re-working my concerto into an orchestra piece. It kept me occupied and not fixated on watching the phone.

Jack was cleared to go back to work and his team was planning some sort of training activity with a potential new team B candidates. The idea was for them to test the candidates in a mock exercise conditions. He took it seriously and was checking the files on the prospect members to determine what their strengths were. Finally, the day of the training arrived and Jack left for the training facility somewhere in the mountains. It was a week-long exercise and I was expecting him back by the end of the week. As usual, he asked me to watch after Tip-Tip and, unspoken, there was an expectation that I would be there when he came back.

* * *

My shift at the Blue Whale started as usual. The standard set plus requests. I was feeling restless, because Jack was away again so soon after his injury. He wasn't in any danger, but I was feeling lonely.

I was about to leave when I stopped cold in my tracks… There was Ethan with Carl, the creepy manager from the Nightingale.

"I see you changed your look again for the stage. I think I prefer your natural appearance," Ethan was all sharp smiles. "Carl, don't you think she is better as a blonde?"

"I don't know if it's natural. Never got the chance to check if curtains match the carpet," Carl was his usual disgusting self.

"Carl, please. This is my half-sister you are talking about," Ethan made face of false concern.

"What are you doing here?" I spat.

"Can't I come and see my little sister?" Ethan sounded bored.

"Cut to the chase. What do you want?"

"Kim, you spoil my fun. Don't you know that anticipation is half of the experience? Well, let's do it your way," Ethan's face suddenly wasn't bored anymore. It became sharp and sneering. "Carl informs me that you had assaulted him, caused him physical injury, and took off with the money from the cashier. It, of course, is of no surprise to me. I always knew you to be a manipulative little bitch. But I am sure judge would be interested to learn that as well."

"He... He tried to... to rape me!" I stuttered out shocked into incoherence. "It was self defense."

"It's his word against yours. With your 'romantic history' I am sure the court will see it our way."

"There is no history. There are just your lies and insinuations. You, bastard!" I was incoherent with rage now.

"We'll make it believable. Carl here would file a tort case against you for injuries you caused him. You can't fight two lawsuits at once. Courts might put hold on your earnings to make sure that you have money for compensation. Even if they don't, do you think you new gaming employer would like to be involved with someone who is embroiled in two lawsuits? I'll let the owner here know about your thieving ways. How long do you think you'll last here? And your current lover... Do you think he'll stick around with all of this going on in your life? Did you tell him? No? That's what I thought."

Ethan was on a roll. I was frankly shocked that the knew so much about my current life. How? As I mad as I was, I had to wonder why he was escalating the matters. What was his end game here?

"I repeat, what do you want?" I ground out, holding my temper in check.

"I am tired of this headache and I want to settle with you. On my terms."

"Which are?"

"It is virtually impossible to undo the trust for your schooling," Ethan sneered. "But it only is in existence as long as you are in school. When you are done with school, it would revert to the general estate."

"So... You need money. I didn't think there was that much there."

"Oh, but there is. Daddy was a sap and wanted his little girl to have options for the best education out there. The bastard never cared about his son and heir the same way!" Ethan stopped to collect himself after that outburst. Soon he continued, "But aside from money, I'll have the pleasure of seeing you abandon your dreams."

What? What was going on? What is he talking about?

"You will drop out of the Conservatory. No school, no need for the trust, no dream."

I stood there breathless. The depth of his hatred literally left me breathless. I couldn't think. Conservatory, music, my dream that just started taking shape...

"Your choice Kim: two protracted litigation, or give up your education," Ethan was practically purring. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Decide soon. Carl is ready with the complaint to file."

* * *

I left the Blue Whale on autopilot. What am I going to do? School and Conservatory were important. It is hard to get into any orchestra without a solid education from a respectable school. To become a composer, you have to establish connections, recognition. Working on the video game is a niche market. How often do you even get to write scores for the video games? I still had a lot to learn about composition.

I wanted to be the full-fledged composer and a classical soprano. It all starts at school, then the orchestra. It may be easier to make it as a vocalist, but overnight success rarely happens in the world of classical music. You can't just post videos on YouTube and watch the view count rise.

I could drop out of the Conservatory, complete my contract for the video game (if I even got it) and go to Italy. I would at least further my vocal training. I can take a chance and hope that I'll just make enough money in the interim to help me survive in a foreign land. Gaming gig would help with that.

Alternative was to fight Ethan and face the mounting legal bills. Would I still have the job with the gaming company? I knew now how Ethan usually operated. His lawyers would inundate anyone connected to me with subpoena for document productions and testimony. It would be an enormous headache for any person, even if they are wholly unconnected, to just file responses.

The thought of leaving America hurt like a physical burn. I'll be leaving Jack. My eternal summer... Hot tears nearly blinded me...

Jack... The hero who was out there fighting bad guys with guns. Does he need distractions of bad guys with lawyers? Does he need distractions of young women with questionable family, no money, and soon, possibly, no career options beyond a lounge singer, and two lawsuits?

We were together for such a short period of time. Two and a half month... God, how much has changed in two months... Still it was only ten weeks... For me, they were life altering. What were these weeks to Jack? Another relationship in a long string of such relationships? No… I knew I was more to him than another girl he hooked up with. Didn't I?

How could I face him? I was terrified of his reaction. If he let go of me, I would be devastated. If he stuck with me, could I live with it? His job, dangerous as it is, required his full concentration. My issues, legal concerns, money problems would distract him. And even he didn't mind it right now; could he come to resent me, when he is dragged into litigation? He was so private. His family was still the subject he didn't mention often. How would he fare facing probing and humiliating questions about our personal life? And then, what about his legal representation? It all cost money… I should leave him…

Once again the thought of not seeing him made my stomach twist and my heart – hurt. Oh, how I wish I never met him… Then I would not be facing this Hobbesian choice. Give up my dream of being a composer and go to Italy (and give up Jack) or fight my brother and chance Jack's resentment and rejection in the end.

Unable to resolve anything, I drove mindlessly away from his place. I ended up at the hospital, where I used to volunteer, before my parents' accident, before I had to work to pay bills. I wasn't even on the list of volunteers anymore, but the coordinator remembered me and let me step in. I had enough clarity of mind to call Joan and ask her to check on Tip-Tip.

My impromptu shift was over and I was nowhere near the answer. I stuck around for another shift. The hospital was forever short on volunteers and I hoped that by the end of this shift my thoughts would be clearer. I had until Sunday before Jack came back and I had to be ready with my decision.

By the end of the Saturday, I was tired, but I at least knew one thing: I knew I didn't want to complicate Jack's life. We weren't together for a long time. If I break it now, I may not cause too much heartache... I am not sure there is even need to discuss heartache. Jack was fond of me, sure, and we clicked physically, but was it enough? I also knew that I could not leave him without seeing him one last time. I promised myself, back when this whole thing with Jack started, that I would give myself something to remember, something to cherish. I would see him, hold him, make my goodbyes and leave…

* * *

My resolve lasted until I imagined not seeing him or hearing his voice. He was important to me. Just like my music was. Choosing between the two was like choosing which you can't live without: water or air. Either choice was wrong: one just took longer to kill you. Should I give him chance to decide for himself what he can put up with? I told him so myself, I should at least reciprocate. I'll tell him about Ethan, about nasty allegations, about possibility of two lengthy lawsuits, and maybe his personal involvement in the cases. If it is too much, then so be it…

 **Jack POV**

 **Training exercises. Saturday.**

After two weeks of medical leave, we were called in for training exercises with the team B. I hated to leave Kim and our bubble of normalcy, but duty calls, and all that. Jerry and I were both prickly and irritable. Milton snapped at us to get our shit together. It always was jarring when Milton cursed. But he was right of course. He was leaving pregnant wife; we - mere girlfriends. Even if said girlfriends were most talented, beautiful, smart... Riiight, time to get our heads in the game.

The training was a spectacular success and failure at the same time. It was success because it proved our general theory that my team was best when working together. It was a failure, because we were apparently awful at training others.

The team B candidates were all eager and best of the best, but with this came unnecessary desire to prove themselves and it got in the way of the actual goals of the training. We were trying to determine their relative strengths and weaknesses to see if they can be made into an efficient unit. There was a lot of competition between the members and I could not detect any good working relationships forming between the candidates. guess someone just picked the best potentials, but did not bother with personality compatibility. It would be a long training to get them up to speed.

I cursed my own inability to plan for this. I sort of came up with the training routines that would have tested them, but failed to account for the human factor. The constant need to show the new guys how to be a team player instead of the star of the show was more exhausting than I thought. I was grouchy and wanted to snap their head off. I was holding on to my control with bared teeth and clenched jaw.

I left the training camp earlier, eager to get away from this headache. I was hoping Kim was waiting for me at home and I could forget about work issues for a little bit. She wasn't. Tip-Tip greeted me by the door. The place was clean, there was food, but this homecoming still sucked. I tried calling Kim, but she wasn't answering the phone. I settled for a text and dropped off to sleep.

I slept the whole night through. What woke me was someone opening the front door. She was here! Happy, I jumped out of the bed and ran into the living room. What I got was a gawking Joan, who deliberately checked me out. I was in my boxers and really not in the mood for this. My happy mood was crushed. I cleared my throat pointedly.

"Sorry Jack. At my age, this is probably my only chance to see the young, hot stud up close and personal."

"Not to be rude, but why are here?"

"Came to feed Tip-Tip." At my raised eyebrow, she added, "Kim called, said she couldn't make it."

Oh... I quickly grabbed my phone. No messages or texts. No missed calls.

"When did you last talk to her?" I asked Joan.

"Last night. She was kind of short with me. Probably just busy," it was not good. Kim was unfailing polite. It was the Southern girl in her. Did she get the bad news on audition? I called Grace, who was kind of mad at me for calling so early. I could hear Jerry cursing my name in the background. Grace did not know anything about the audition results and simply hung up on me. I guess I had to wait for Kim to show up and tell me in person. I really, really wish this week was over already: between the disaster that was the training exercise and Kim possibly getting the bad news it was enough to put anyone in a bad mood.

 **A/N** : Just remember that Kim is overwhelmed and being part of a litigation is really too much for a non-lawyer. She is essentially alone dealing with this right now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14. Let me take care of you.**

 **Jack POV**

 **Saturday afternoon**

I decided to wait to see Kim at the Blue Whale. If she did receive bad news on her audition, maybe she wanted to wallow a little by herself. I still had time before Kim would be back to get ready for the shift at the Blue Whale. Deciding to catch up on all of my correspondence, I was checking my email, when I got the call from my lawyer. In reality Gerald Po was my grandfather's lawyer and friend, and continued doing the same thing he did for grandpa. Turns out I needed to sign a few documents and make decisions on various investments. Of course, it had to be done in person, because, and I quote, I would 'run away and burn the papers' if given a chance.

* * *

Couple of hours later, I was done with the papers and our conversation turned to general topics. Gerald knew me since I was a little boy and he liked to say that I needed someone to keep me in check. We chatted and Gerald got on his pet peeve.

"And I tell you Jack, I wish all my clients were like your family. Some people out there are fighting with their own family. Not even for money, but out of spite. Scorched earth tactics. They hurt each other, publicly bring shame to the family name..." Gerald was shaking his head, "I heard about this case on the docket in a probate. Brother is accusing his sister of all manner of sins, dragging her name through mud... For what? Money? Not worth it... Pity, the sister is young and penniless right now. Clerks are saying she is pretty as picture and talented too." Gerald had a gleam in his eyes. Oh-oh, I know what that means.

"Gerald, I am dating. She is pretty and talented too. Leave your match making ideas." It wasn't the first time he tried to pursue me to settle down. He was taking the honorary grandfather thing too far sometimes.

"What's her name? How old is she? What about her family?"

"Kim Crawford, 20, all dead except for a half brother."

"Kim Crawford? Kimberly Beulah Crawford?"

"Gerald, we just started dating. How could you know this?" I said, hoping that it was just a funny coincidence, but my gut told me it wasn't. I have never heard Kim say anything about her brother. She mentioned her parents (most amazing ever), their favorite music (classical and indie rock), best memories of them (trip to New York with mom and fly-fishing with dad in Tennessee), her Nana and the cooking lessons (all proper girls should know how to serve a full Southern dinner), even her first encounter with Joan (Halloween at the mall while dressed as a snowflake); but never, never her brother. I figured there was something going on, but I thought it was the usual resentment and rivalry between siblings. Now… Now I had to know.

"No, no… That the name of that poor girl, whose brother is suing her left and right, trying to scam her out of the inheritance."

"Gerald, can you get the case information for me? Is that possible? I can get it myself…"

"La-la-la… Jack, don't tell a lawyer about the government surveillance of the civilians. Really, there is no need for that. It is public records. I can pull it off the court docket since I am admitted to practice there."

Soon Gerald and I were perusing the filings in the case of Kim's parents' estate. Gerald whistled and looked at me sideways, "Makes you want to wish that duels of honor were still a thing." Seeing my expression Gerald hastily added, "Don't tell me if you plan to duel, but I will defend you if he files charges."

By the end of the latest papers, anger, no, rage that was consuming me was staggering. But stronger than this fury, was the heartache for Kim.

Kim – my tiny, brave girl – was facing this all alone. These problems that were not of her making. She was made to solve these issues, face this hatred alone... That's why she was always looking for job, that's why she was hesitant to open up. She was threatened, attacked, and harassed. By her own family...

I need to find her. She needs to know she is not alone, especially now if she got the bad news from the audition.

I grabbed my jacket and heard Gerald say, "Take care of your girl. And bring her to meet me."

"Gerald, no need to draw a pre-nap yet, but I think you'll like her."

* * *

I waited for Kim to show up but I guess she went straight to the Blue Whale. I called her. No answer. Left her a voicemail and got ready to go to the lounge. Kim was not there either. Phil was quick to tell me that she was not the same since she talked to her old friends last night.

Something cold slithered through me. I knew this gut feeling: something was wrong.

I called Kim again... No answer... I called Grace, who told me that she is not Kim's babysitter. At my near growl, she hastily added that, no, she has not heard from Kim either. In fact, Grace sounded concerned because Kim did not come to the dorm last night. I practically ordered Grace to stay put in the dorm in case Kim showed up and call me with any news… Worry and fear were hammering inside me and had to beat them down so that I can focus on this. This is my mission now…

She is fine. She must be fine. I am just paranoid overprotective boyfriend with an active imagination. I was repeating this like a mantra, but that sticky cold feeling of 'something is wrong' wouldn't leave me.

I commandeered Phil's office and called our tech support to pull her brother's records and triangulate her phone's GPS. While the brother's records were being sent to me, I checked the security cameras footage from last night. Phil tried to say something, but seeing my face she quickly shut up and left the room mumbling something about majnuns* and habibs*. I saw Kim talking to two men, being upset and leaving in a hurry. Worry and rage battled in me. What happened last night? Why did she tell me anything? Who were these guys?

Brother's records finally came in. Ethan Bellamy Crawford, 28, mid-level executive with an oil company, single, no priors, no flags. Photo. That's when I recognized him as one of the men who talked to Kim last night. He must have spooked her, unsettled her, made her want to retreat and retrench. To hell with it… I need to find her and make her talk to me. Whatever it is, we can face it together.

 **Kim POV**

 **Saturday evening.**

Though I was resolved to face Jack and tell him the truth, I was terrified of his reaction. Will he think it is too much to deal with? I still had some time before he came back and, to calm my mind, I went to the hospital chapel. Not very religious myself, I was fond of the music that accompanies services. I was in luck and the chapel was empty. I approached the piano that was there. It was quite old, clearly well used, and not very well tuned. I started playing Dies Irae (Day of Wrath). It seemed fitting. I didn't realize that I moved from the hymn and onto my concerto. It lacked the climactic crescendo before, but in my distress I think I may finally have what I needed. I played taking all confusing emotions and pouring them in to the music. I finally stopped emotionally drained. I didn't realize I was crying.

I heard quiet applause. Startled, I turned around and saw Jack standing by the first row. He looked tired, worn, worried. It was for me. Because of me. I caused it. Guilt stabbed at me. I didn't tell him anything yet and I already caused him worry.

"Jack! How did you find me?"

 **Jack POV**

 **Saturday night.**

Her phone's signal was lost, most likely because it was not charged. Last signal was traced to the cell tower near the hospital. Without any further information, I hurried to the hospital. She may have been in an accident. Worried I cut through the downtown traffic to get to the hospital. She was not among the patients. It seemed that there was no immediate danger to Kim at the moment. She must have been spooked by her brother. Something they said made her want to hide away. I just have to find her. Tell her not to worry about any jerks... Tell her she is not alone... Hold her...

I went through the hospital at least twice when I heard it. I knew this music. I heard Kim practicing it enough times. She was here!

It turns out that she was in a chapel, using their piano. She was engrossed in her music, but it was not peaceful. The music was haunting, then riotous, then melancholic, then haunting again. It was beautiful. So was Kim. She looked exhausted and had tears in her eyes, but she was here, in front of me and it was the most beautiful sight.

I slowly approached her and clapped. She rose hurriedly, drying her cheeks with the back of her hand. "Jack! How did you find me?"

I did not want to beat around the bush. "I know about lawsuit with your brother," I said. "I checked the filings. I have left out intel team looking into your brothers affairs. If there is anything that Ethan is hiding, we'll find it."

Kim sat down on the pew so suddenly her teeth clicked together audibly. "I told myself in the beginning not to worry, but I can't help it," she whispered.

I handed her my handkerchief, thanking my mom for insisting it was what proper gentleman should have always, and she dried her eyes.

"I have been thinking and thinking what was best to do, and nothing I can come up with will do."

"Tell me what got you so upset? I can help," I was holding myself still, wishing she would tell me.

She rose to look at me face to face. "Jack, that is most generous of you but I cannot ask you to take my troubles upon yourself. Already I made you worry too much."

I could not help myself. "Kim, do you not know? I want to take your troubles upon myself. Not because I want you to owe me but because your pain causes me pain."

She put out a hand and I took in in mine. Her expression was wondering, "How? Why" she said.

"Because you are you. Wonderful, amazing girl, who cooks for cats and sing like an angel. You make me feel lighter and I want to do the same for you," I bent and kissed her forehead and felt her start and shiver. "I swore to myself I would wait for you to tell me yourself, but I cannot stand by while you are anxious and unhappy. Let me in. Let me take care of you."

She looked up into my face, searching for something and it seemed that we stood like that for an age. Then she made a soft sound, and laid her head on my chest.

I put his arms about her, pressing her to my heart. Suddenly, the cold worry seemed to lift. My heart felt huge in my chest. Kim was crying softly and I held her, not caring what we had to face, just that she was letting me in.

I knew that not the least of what I could give her security, even if it's only material, and choices, the ability to do what needed to be done.

Kim started speaking and I had to hold her away slightly so that I could hear. "I was so afraid," she said. "I thought that I would have to give you up, just when I had come to know you better."

"I am not that easily got rid of," I said gently, longing to kiss her but wondering whether it were too early. "I will be here, as long as you'll have me." She rested her head on my chest again and I kissed her hair and rested my cheek on it.

Kim's arms crept round my waist and I had to fight not to crush her to me, my tiny, delicate Kim.

"He wants me to drop out of the Conservatory. No school, no need for trust, which then will become part of parents' estate. He threatened with a lawsuit from Carl for physical injuries from when I punched and kicked him. I don't have money to fight two cases. I don't have money to fight even one case. He knows about my possible job with Mark's company and threatened to drag you and them into the lawsuits."

That asshole... He didn't just want money; he wanted Kim to suffer. God, I hate bullies...

"Who is Carl? And why did you punch him?"

"He is the manager at the Nightingale. He tried to… to… feel me up… You know…" Red hot fury blanketed me again. I was beginning to think that Kim needed constant protection from all manner of bullies. My hands curled into fists without my realizing it. Kim must have felt it and rushed to finish, "Jack, I took care of him. A punch to his face and a knee to his crotch. You know I can at least take care of that, right?"

Pride and admiration swept through me. I imagine her, small and determined, fighting this monster, knowing that she had only herself to rely on. Kim was a warrior indeed. I knew that. I just did not want to have to fight anyone. Ever. I wanted her to write beautiful music and sing, not deal with everyday monsters like her brother and handsy men.

"Ethan can't make you do anything you don't want. We can fight him in court. As for Carl... I am sure police would have something on him already. Scumbags like him are usually repeat offenders."

Kim pulled away and blew her hose loudly. "God... I must look like a mess." She sort of choked out.

"A beautiful mess," I said obligingly. She laughed and I was finally calm. "Let's go home. And you need to talk to Grace and Phil."

"Oh, God! I got everyone worried. What they must think of me now..." Kim looked horrified and embarrassed.

"They care about you. Let them decide what they will or will not do for you."

My implication was clear. Kim didn't look convinced, but stopped arguing and grabbed her bag. Hand in hand we left to go home.

*majnun is Arabic for the 'possessed by love.' It is from a love story _Layla and Majnun_ that originated in the 5th century Arabia. It tells the story of the childhood beloveds, separated by a girl's father.

*habib is Arabic for 'beloved.'

 **A/N.** I don't know if it would seem to others that Jacks is too quick to jump to search for Kim. But... Jack is a military operative, has decisive nature and is really wound up from the whole week of not seeing Kim. I think it is in character for this Jack. Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15. Mine**

 **A/N:** So, some smut ahead. Again, I apologize in advance. I am really not very good at this. I wrestled with this chapter, but I felt it was important to the story as it helps set up some further developments.

 **Kim POV**

 **Saturday night  
**  
On the way home Jack let Phil know he found me. He sounded relieved, but I was still amazed that he cared about me at all.

Jerry and Grace were meeting us at Jack's. Grace was angry and relieved at the same time. She railed at me for anything she could think of: I was careless, thoughtless, stupid, should have let her know about his new Ethan development, and never let her deal with moody Jack. I hugged the pillow and let her yell at me for scaring her. Jerry and Jack left us alone. I think they were scared of Grace at this point. When Grace finally started winding down, I got up and hugged her. She returned the hug and said, "Don't disappear like that again."

"I won't. I don't think Jack would let me," I am sure he'd put tracker on my person, not just phone.

"Your man is intense, Kim. I was ready to 'sir, yes sir' to him. I hope you never do something like that. I think he would find you even if fell off the face of the earth. And kill anything that stands in his way."

I was thinking the same thing. Part of me was exhilarated to have caused such feelings; part of me was terrified to be the center of such intense focus.

I could hear Jerry in the kitchen. "You think it's safe to go in there?"

"Maybe, but I am not going in without a caffeinated and sugary bribe," I heard Jack's response.

"That why you ran to grab mocha? Smart man... That's why you're the team leader. I am afraid Grace will bite my head off."

Grace and I laughed and went to the kitchen. "You should know by now that I can't stand anything coffee related. I get enough of it at work."

"Well then, beautiful, should we go get something not coffee based? We should leave these two to their reunion," Jerry wiggled his eyebrows comically, his implication clear.

The moment they left, the mood has changed. Jack's eyes were tracking me at all times. He was sticking close to me and his gaze felt as physical as an actual touch. I felt hot under his eyes. It's like the air itself was heavy with the magnetic pressure. Hesitant, I said "I should go and shower..." I trailed off. Jack was silent, his eyes dark and his face unreadable. I scurried to the bathroom escaping the tension.

 **Jack POV  
**  
 **Saturday night  
**  
Once the worry for Kim lifted, and we reached our understanding, I was hit hard by the realization that I could have lost Kim. That she could have chosen to leave... Leave me... The immediate feeling of loss shocked me. I was already very attached to my girl. The thought of her not being here with me made my skin itch and mind restless. The thought of others trying to take her away made me furious.

While my mind raged, my body has made its choices. I was keeping myself close to her, I tried to keep her in my line of sight, I was aware of our surroundings and her movements.

I think the tension was getting to Kim. She whispered something about the shower and dashed to the bathroom. Once again my body made a decision for me. I followed her. She sensed my presence and stilled. I hesitantly out my hand on the small of her back. She made a soft whimpering noise, shivering, and I inhaled sharply at the helpless expression in Kim's face in the mirror. Her body called to me and I could not ignore it. I turned her around, leaned in to kiss her and she made this sound again. I kissed her, harder than I expected, it became more forceful and she shook, her mouth helpless against me.

She whimpered and I realized I was squeezing her hard to me. With effort I pulled back, loosening the hard grip on her arms, rubbing my thumbs in soothing motions. Kim's hands roamed over my chest, and I thought my heart would burst from the force of its heartbeat. There was urgency to our movements, desperation, and everything was this push and pull. I lifted her top up and dropped my hand to her breast and my mouth on her stiff nipple, getting harder at the sounds she made. It was not enough, never enough, missed her and wanted more… My hands moved over her body reacquainting themselves, as I eased her jeans down her hips and ass. I caught sight of Kim's face and forced myself to slow down. I leaned in to trace the pretty curve of her ear.

"Do you want this? Tell me," I whispered a soft demand. She only nodded and when my hand slipped inside her panties, her thighs parted. Sliding between the wet folds, my fingers found what I was searching for and Kim buried her face in my shoulder as her hips bucked in response. She was mumbling and it was the sweetest melody she ever sang.

"Jaaaack, oh yes … oh, please..!"

I wanted to see her come undone, wanting to see that blissful look when she was vulnerable and close… but then her hands undid my belt and slid down my pants. I groaned when she gripped, squeezed and moved aver me… her exploration were almost too much. The visceral fear of losing her, the time away from her, were building in me. I had to make it good for her. I stopped her hands and moved mine faster and kissed hard until I could feel her falling over the edge with the whispered _Jack._

We stood like that for a while until I gently pulled his hand out of her pants, tasting the slick fingers behind her back.

Kim let go of me too and I could sense the discomfort rolling off her. My girl was still very recently innocent, still unused to being like this. I stroked her back and kissed the top of her head while calming myself. When she tried to move away I tightened my hold and smiled into her hair.

"We're not done," I told her, and was pleased at her answering shiver.

"Why can't I control myself around you?"

"I can't control myself around you either," I said, feeling a smile forming. I leaned in close and my next words were a heated whisper against Kim's ear, "Do you want to take the shower now?" I was already grinding myself against her stomach, and I could feel the answering tightness of her nipples. Her fingers curled, grasping my shirt as her breath quickened. She was squirming, rubbing her thighs together as she fought a losing battle against herself.

"No…" she finally managed, and I exhaled. Had I been holding my breath? She tilted her head up and our lips met in a hard kiss. She made a small sound and rubbed herself against me, the delicious friction making my body ache.

I dropped my hands over her behind and hoisted her up on the counter with my hips between her legs. I made quick work of her jeans and pressed back. My heavy erection ground against her, when she whimpered I knew I hit her clit through her now soaked panties and her hips bucked. I groaned, eyes locked as I ground my hips against hers again and again.

"Jaaack!" Kim tried to close her legs which didn't quite work with me between them, and she stared helplessly at me pulling away slightly. No... No... I calmed and barely managed, "Do you want this?" I murmured, resuming a leisurely motion, sliding myself back and forth over her sensitive spot. I was determined to drive her mad and she nodded. "Then let me take care of you, make you feel good." Her lips parted and she shook her head as if in disbelief even as she canted her hips in response. I wasn't sure I could stop now. Kim leaned up on shaky arms and kissed up to my ear, peppering light kisses along the way.

"Please," she pleaded between kisses. "Not here…" She licked her lips, hiding her face against my shoulder. I nearly growled in protest, but, of course, she deserve better than the rough coupling in the bathroom. I clenched my jaw and could feel the muscles moving as I ground my teeth. I moved my hand once again on Kim's ass, holding her firmly against me as I straightened up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and held on to my shoulders and I carried Kim through the door.

I lowered Kim down on the bed, keeping myself above her, drinking her in. Her clothes, what was left of them, were in disarray and her lips were swollen from our kisses. So beautiful. I bent down and gave them a lick, coaxing her tongue out to play as I removed the rest of her shirt. When it was off I lowered my hips to rest on her, once again pressing myself against the thin layer of wet fabric covering her. Her hips jerked and I smiled, giving her bottom lip a sharp bite that made her gasp. Beginning a slow rocking motion, I lowered my attention to her stiff nipples, licking and suckling at one while rubbing the other with my thumb.

It took every shred of self-control for me to move slowly. I was tempted to press her to the bed and hammer a space for myself in her. I was fighting back this feeling that drove me to connect with her in a very basic way. I never been this unrestrained. Control was what you needed in martial arts. Control what was needed of the team leader in my line of work. Control was something I honed. And yet, here I was losing my control. These new… impulses were overwhelming. I have to hold back, so as not to scare Kim. Holding the edge of want off, I tried to ignore the insistent urge to mark her, to fuse her to me, to make her scream.

"Oh god..!" Her fingers stroked my hair, holding my head and neck as if afraid that I would stop.

Her body, her voice, the wanton sounds she made… it all was driving me mad.

"Oooh! Oh please..!" Her hands were trembling, moving from my head to my shoulders, her fingernails digging in, scratching me, and this evidence of her passion for me almost made me come. I looked at her and knew she was ready.

I found the hem of her panties and ripped them off without preamble too eager to do it properly – she blinked up at me, the her eyes grew hooded with lust. She raised her hips in invitation and I forced myself to go slow as I pressed inside her.

I kept eye contact, hungry to see her face when we were so closely, intimately connected. I wanted to remember how she looked when I made her mine. Yes. Mine. The hooded eyes growing wider and then closing at the sensation, white teeth digging into the the full kiss-swollen lip, the slight grimace of pain as her body adjusted to my size… Finally seated deep inside her, I buried my face in her neck and side of her face, and groaned, grabbing fistfuls of her hair.

Everything after that became snapshots and raw, primal dance – I fucked her hard and deep, pushing her over the edge only to slow my movements and build it up again. I finally joined her, barely noticing that I had pinned her wrists above her head.

"Jack!" She bit down on my shoulder, screaming into my skin as her tight flesh spasmed around my cock. I choked her name and with one final, violent thrust let go deep inside her.

It felt like a lifetime passed between that moment and the next, but finally I rolled to the side, gathering Kim in my arms. She curled up, hiding her face between my neck and shoulder. I let her drift to sleep, listening instead to her even breathing.

Mine. My little golden songbird. She is mine. To take care of and to protect. And she needs protection...

I'll start with Carl.

A/N: Just remember that this is the first time Jack is in a relationship, where his deeper emotions are engaged. He thinks he almost lost her, so he gets a little protective/possessive.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16. Je t'aime**

 **A/N:** There is mention of some terms from the art of palm reading.

 **Kim POV**

 **Sunday  
**  
I woke up early by habit. My blanket was warm and kind of heavy. I slowly checked my surroundings. I was in Jack's bed with his arm and leg thrown over me. We both naked and I was quite sticky. Memories of last night rushed at me and I was both embarrassed and turned on by our time together.

Our previous love makings were usually soft and sensual. It was always good. Jack's pride wouldn't allow for anything less. And he was quite experienced in the art. But last night was different. Somehow, Jack wasn't just performing and displaying his considerable skills. What I saw and experienced yesterday was the real Jack: raw and primal. And something in me responded to him in the same primal way.

After our conversation in the chapel and especially after our wild night, I felt connection to him that I was afraid went too deep. There was no conceivable way that I could part from him now without literally breaking my heart... I loved him... I loved him. My brave, loyal, steadfast, stubborn, persistent, and, yes, possessive Jack.

The realization hit me like a tidal wave... I loved him... What do I do now? Oh... It was too soon. Wasn't it? Two months... How did it happen? Do people fall in love this quickly? Was I confusing great sexual compatibility and gratitude with love? What about him? I felt last night that he came to care for me, but was it love? Could he come to love me? Would he admit it even if he was?

I was thinking in circles... I couldn't solve anything right now. Except to decide to keep this to myself. We just cleared the big hurdle of my crazy family situation. I did not want to bring the big four letter word into this.

I slowly wriggled out from under Jack's arm and leg. He grumbled but turned and furrowed into the blankets. I tip-toed to the bathroom and finally took the long overdue shower. Hot water was a blessing to my sore body, but stung a little too. Drying my hair I looked in the mirror and stopped shocked. My neck was pink from stubble burn, there were several hickeys already forming, there was a definite bite mark near one of my nipples, and my wrists and hips had light bruises on them. I looked ... debouched. That was polite way of saying it. Jack has marked me practically everywhere. It was amazing how different he was last night. His usual self control was nonexistent. I don't think these marks were accident too. I blushed remembering that I, too, bit him last night.

I shook my head... I had no plans for today, other than my shift at the Blue Whale. I might have to choose something that covers me up more. I wanted to have breakfast with Jack. It seemed like I haven't spent enough time with him between the training and our almost separation. I threw on one of his T-shirts, which came down to mid thigh, and tried to tip toe to the kitchen. As I was passing the bed, Jack spoke, "it's still early, Kim. Come back."

I sat near him and noticed anew the fresh bruises that weren't there before the training. I frowned again, thinking about his dangerous job. "You worry too much, Kim. I told you, you can't get rid of me that easily. Besides, have you seen my life line?" He extended his hand to me palm up. I traced the lines on his palm and he shivered. He closed his hand around mine and whispered lowly and heatedly, "but it's my love line and the Venus hill that are truly remarkable." By the end of the sentence he pulled me on top of him and I could feel his Venus hill myself... We skipped breakfast and decided that brunch out would do nicely.

I had left my car at the hospital and had to go there at some point to pick it up, but it had to wait. My yesterday's breakthrough with the concerto was still fresh in my mind and I wanted to work on it today. Jack dropped me off at the practice hall with an epic kiss that literally scrambled my brains for a good five minutes. If anybody had any questions about the status of our relationship, they got the most visual of updates.

My concerto evolved even since yesterday. It now had more optimistic ending. It still had all the angry and haunting parts of yesterday, but it definitely ended on a happier note.

 **Jack POV**

 **Two weeks after the conversation in the chapel**

The weeks after the training exercise were tense and amazing at the same time. Milton was seriously considering the semi-retirement. While no one said it, we all felt that it would change the dynamics of the group. In the past several years we have learned each other so well, that we could predict each others moves. We worked as a well oiled machine. Everyone knew what to do, what others were capable of, what they'd do. Taking one member out would compromise us.

Milton knew this better than others. He was struggling with this decision weighing it against Julie and the future Krupnik.

We still had joint training with the Team B candidates. They were slowly improving. Funderburk decided that we need to split up the team B to allow each prospect member to shadow one of us individually. My mentee had great martial art background, decisiveness, and clear ambition. He was textbook perfect, but something felt off. Unfortunately, you can't put 'gut feeling' into report. I decided to watch him, see if my gut was right.

While all this was going on with the team, Kim and I were riding high. She told me all the details of her story with Ethan. I was disturbed by this level of hate. She mentioned that he was after the trust fund money. It was clear that first order of business was getting Kim some decent representation.

"You should get a lawyer. Why not get talk to my lawyer? Gerald is good. He worked for my grandfather and helped with the inheritance matters when grandpa died,"

Kim and I visited Gerald's office. He was ridiculously proud that he was right: Kim was a perfect match to me.

"So, your brother's attempts to establish undue influence can be countered by testimonies from his employees, clients, friends, etc., showing your dad was of sound mind. We can also contact his attorneys, who helped set up the trust, and the trustees. We can file motion to dismiss with all of these affidavits attached. I am confident that once the judge sees that, he will rule in our favor," Gerald was all business and it was like watching Kim play the piano - his professionalism shone through.

"Then, we will have to split the assets between your parents estate, since Ethan is only entitled to your father's portion. Now, this would prolong the resolution, but it is the only way without a settlement between you and your brother. We need to know how desperate he is. I can file discovery requests, but won't be able to get that information easily or quickly. Do you know anything about his situation?" Gerald gave me a meaningful look, "I will not be able to use unauthenticated records in court, but they can be helpful in settlement talks."

It seemed that we had our marching orders. Gerald - to file motions of appearance and requests for extensions; Kim - to make list of all of her parents associates; me - to dig up dirt on Ethan. The only hiccup was when Kim and Gerald discussed his fees. Kim outright refused my help, but had little money to her name. Gerald agreed to be paid after the distribution from the estate.

Kim's stubborn refusal of material help was admirable and frustrating. I understood it, of course, but my desire to protect her and shield her from life's ugliness demanded some concrete outlets. Since I could not help materially, I focused on things I could do: Ethan and Carl were scumbags and I was going to find out how and where to hurt them. I also planted trackers on her phone, her bag, her car, and her favorite piece of jewelry: a snowflake pendant that she received from her Nana. It was a little bit of overkill, but it gave me some peace of mind to know that if she were to go missing, I had several options.

 **Kim POV**

 **Two weeks after the chapel**

Meeting Gerald was kind of amazing. He was obviously a good lawyer. He actually knew the sleaze balls that Ethan hired. He knew their reputation and had apparently dealt with them before. He gave me hope that I can at least continue as I was without worrying about losing the funds for school. He also could fight Ethan in court where I couldn't. I got him the information he wanted and hoped that at least there was no emergency on that end. I could finally focus on my music and school. And Jack. Oh, it was incredible... I simply couldn't contain my happiness. I was with the man I loved. I didn't have to give up my dream or my love.

Gerald knew Jack from when he was little and told me little anecdotes about Jack. Jack himself was more forthcoming with the details of his life. I felt this connection to him that was so significant.

I was worried about Jack though. He was under stress because of Milton's possible decision to leave the team. He was worried about the team B candidates, and he was searching for useful leverage against Carl and Ethan. The whole situation made him a little paranoid. Whatever I saw the night after our conversation in the chapel, was never far away in Jack's attitude. He was constantly checking on me. Had taught me to dial 1 when texting in an emergency. We talked about code phrase that I need to use if I ever in a situation where I can't talk freely. He even made me spar with him to dust off my karate skills. That ended up being the worst and the best decision ever. Worst, because while he was a great martial artist, he was a lousy teacher to me. He apparently couldn't bring himself to hit me even in a sparring match. Best, because we ended up kissing and nearly doing it on the mats of his condo's gym. We rushed back to his place, making out along the way in hallways and the elevator, and its slowness for once was welcomed.

These times when we were this close were the best. Jack wasn't worried or stressed then. Once he let go that night he found me in the chapel, he was finally showing his less controlled, more real, side. He was forceful, because he was strong and passionate; he was demanding, because he was insatiable; he was creative, because we were still learning each other as lovers. And I responded to him, the way he was now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Pest Control**

 **Jack POV**

 **Three weeks after the chapel**

All the time after the revelation about Ethan, any free time I could find was spent searching for information on Ethan and Carl. Ethan was ostensibly clean, but there has to be something to his vehemence to get to Kim's trust money. I suspected that who owed money to wrong people and was desperate. Usually desperate people made mistakes and I was looking for such mistake. I had to comb through his finances to find out if anything was raising flags.

In the meantime, I was looking as Carl as well. I was right. Carl was a serial offender and had at least one police report against him, where victim refused to file charges. There were also several sexual harassment complaints that went nowhere.

It was time to pay Carl a visit. I was bottling my anger at this man for a while, ever since I learned about his attempt on Kim. I knew, I knew, she wasn't harmed physically. I knew she was strong, but this average monster went through his life hurting women. And had plans to hurt Kim by filing a lawsuit.

I showed up at the Nightingale in the evening. I disabled the cameras and broke into the more secure inner parts of the building.. When I found his office, I let myself in quietly and stood waiting for him to show up. Soon enough, the door opened.

"Can I help you? How did you get in?" He was tallish middle aged man with that nondescript coloring of dirty blond, almost brown, with ruddy face. His mustache was the distinguishing feature and it was atrocious. That that hideous man tried to touch Kim was nauseating.

"I am a friend, Carl. I am here to give free advice. Are you listening? Do you know that femur, your thighbone, is the strongest boninI in your body? When it breaks it can take up to 6 months to fully recover. That is if you don't have a compound fracture. Those require surgeries and pins. And so easy to break too – a simple kick and the right angle will do the job."

Carl was staring at me confused, but getting uncomfortable. When he tried to move towards the door, I placed myself in front of it. He had to engage me to get out.

"Nose bone is easier to break. Just a punch. It does not take that long to heal, but looks ugly for a long time. Then there are your ribs. Easily breakable, impossible to immobilize fully. If fractured, pieces of ribs can puncture various organs. Like your lungs. I am not even going to talk about all the pressure points in the body," I was monitoring his moves and eyes. He was scared, but trying to hide it.

"What do you want?"

"I would like you to forget Kim Crawford and never bother her again, either in person or through other means," I was polite.

"Who the hell are you? Her current beau? That bitch punched and kicked me. She deserves what she'd get from me and her brother," Carl was impenetrably stupid. The fury that was born when I first heard about him was battering at me again. This time I didn't squash it, I relished it, welcomed it.

I lunged and pushed him face first into the wall with his one arm twisted behind him by mine. My other hand dug into his windpipe. He wasn't really putting up the fight. He could not. The pressure on his hand and throat were painful. Any move he'd made would increase pain of these pressure points even more.

"I am her boyfriend. And she didn't do nearly enough damage. But I can and I will. You see, Carl, I believe in positive reinforcement. I will ask you questions and every time you give wrong answer, I will refocus you with some incentives." I let up a little and loosened my hold on him. He tried to break free, but a quick punch to his kidneys and returned tighter grip on his throat seemed to be enough.

"Why Ethan is escalating the matters?"

"I don't know." Jab to kidneys.

"Try again"

"I don't know." Jab and squeeze of the throat.

"He needs money. Badly. That's all I know," Carl was wheezing.

"Why are you helping him?"

"That bitch... Ahhhh... Sorry, sorry... Kim irritated me and he offered some money. His lawyers drafted the complaint." Kick to the side of his shin and the heel brought down on top of his foot when he misspoke.

"Here's what we are going to do, Carl. You tell Ethan you are out of this mess." Foot driven harder on top of his. "And you will forget about Kim. If you try anything, I will come back for repeat demonstration." Squeezed throat. "You also stop harassing women. I know about your other sexual harassment and assault complaints. One more allegation and you are looking at the pattern of behavior. Do you want to chance this? Do you know hat happens to the sexual offenders?" Another jab.

"Nnno."

"Good."

I let go of him enough to turn him around to face me, "one last thing..."

I trailed off and punched him knocking him unconscious. This felt good.

I showed up at the Blue Whale when Kim's shift was almost over. She was talking to Mark and two other guys, the artists. She was looking at something in her hands and was smiling softly. I was acutely jealous that this smile was addressed at someone else. She usually used her public smiles, you know, wide but meaningless, for when she dealt with the patrons. These softer, genuine smiles were reserved for people she cared about. Reserved for me. The confrontation with Carl, satisfactory as it was, left me in a heightened state of my recent mission mode - 'protect Kim.' I literally wanted to drag her home and barricade the doors, so that no one could touch or hurt her. I shook off the feeling that was sweeping over me and stepped up to be group.

 **Kim POV**

It was about two weeks after the conversation in a chapel that Jack skipped the evening in the Blue Whale. Mark was showing up every now and then with various members of the artistic team from his company. He still hadn't had any news from higher ups, but was optimistic, because the one other audition after mine bombed.

Today Mark came with Jeremy and Paul again. Jeremy had a present for me. He apparently drew myself and Jack during the audition and created a little triptych of us holding hands, leaning towards each other, and finally kissing. Of course, he stylized his drawings. What I saw was a ridiculously flattering and quite unreal rendering of me with blonde hair and in a long dress and Jack was dressed like medieval Jedi - longish hair, tunic, cloak, sword strapped to his waist.* Incredible... I asked if I could keep it.

I was almost done with my shift, when Jack showed up. He looked... dangerous. He was wearing black long sleeved shirt and black pants. It looked like his tact gear minus the guns, at least the visible ones. His hand looked slightly bruised and his eyes were wild, but his smirk was triumphant. All in all, he looked like he came from a battle where he was a winner: a man in black, surrounded by aura of swagger and victory.

I thought Mark and his team were drooling at this point with their mouths agape. I agreed. If ever there was a man that embodied a warrior, it was him. I almost stuttered, when I asked, "Where have you been?"

"I took care of the infestation."

"What? Jack, what are you talking about?"

"The Nightingale had an infestation problem. I took care of it." Oh my god... He confronted Carl...

"And that's why your hand is bruised? Did one of the vermin put up a fight?" I was skeptical.

Mark and his crew were hanging on to every word.

"You can say that. One of them, with mustache, was quite wily. But I got him."

"Jack... What did you do?" I knew that he meant Carl. What if he was sued now?

"Kim, I took care of it. Trust me, there won't be any problems," he looked at the rest of the table. "Hello, Mark. Jeremy, Paul. How are you this evening? Any news on Kim's audition?" His politeness was almost jarring. Like a tiger smiling.

"Oh... We are fine. No news, but I am optimistic," Mark looked hot under the collar. I didn't blame him. He was gay and confessed that Jack was a wet dream walking. Right now this wet dream was particularly alluring.

"I hope you are right. Do you mind? I need to talk to Kim."

He barely finished but the guys practically ran to the bar. I turned fully to face Jack. "What are you doing? Why did you beat up Carl? You told me that there may be something police can do to him."

"There were three complaints of sexual harassment against him. None went anywhere. There was one sexual assault report, but it too never went anywhere. I suspect he either scared or hushed up the girls. I simply talked to him and explained that it is not a way to treat women." His expression, hard and smug, became angry.

"Jack... What if he..." He didn't let me finish.

"Kim, trust me. He is not going to be an issue any more." The dark satisfaction in his eyes made me ask.

"Is he..." I couldn't even finish the question. Cold dread swept over me. I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer. I didn't know what to think.

"Don't worry. He is not injured. Much. He will be more cautious now. And he would not bother you or any other women." He leaned over me and kissed me on the forehead, "Don't worry, sweetheart. Let's go home."

 **Jack POV**

We drove to my condo in silence. Ii was obvious that Kim was still processing the fact that I physically confronted and threatened Carl. I knew she was unsettled, but I couldn't understand why. I needed her to be safe. She couldn't do it all by herself. I could help. This was me helping.

We got to the condo and the silence became unbearable. "Kim, you have to..."

"Jack, I won't be able to live with myself if something happens to you because of me."

"Kiiim, it was nothing. Carl is hardly a threat," was this what had her so worried? She really shouldn't.

"I know he was not threat. He is not a threat to me, to you he is just a ... a... mosquito. I am not worried about your safety... Well, I am, when you on the mission... But, what if he sues you now? Or, you are dragged into the estate litigation?"

Oh my sweet girl. She was worried about me; not scared of me or mad at me for stepping in. I came up closer to her and took her hand.

"Kim, you have to trust me that I have thought of that and decided that setting Carl straight was worth the hassle. I am not worried that he'd sue. He is too scared. As for your brother and the lawsuit... I look forward to meeting your brother. In courtroom and outside."

"Jack..." Kim was wavering.

"Kim, I want to help you. I need you to be safe. Carl was an issue and I took care of it."

I took her face in my hands and my lips found hers insistently, the demand in stark contrast to the gentle meaning of my words. Kim resisted, putting mere inches of breathing room between us, her fingers curled in the fabric of my shirt. "No, no you can't-" she pleaded, more with her conscience than with me, shaking her head fiercely.

Stepping even closer, I pushed her up against the wall, hands trapping her against the hard surface. "Yes, I can and I will. I want you safe," I murmured, lips a breath away from hers. Couldn't she see? Didn't she know? She was mine to protect… I promised she won't be hurt…

I surged forward, capturing her mouth in a rough, desperate kiss she was hard pressed not to return. "I am always worried about you," I said against her skin, the thought was physically painful to admit, fingers tangling in long blonde curls. "They almost made you leave…."

My hand found her breast and Kim moaned at the press of my fingers and sank onto my thigh as I pushed my knee between her legs. Kim shook her head, hand clenching in my shirt, nails biting into my shoulder in pure pleasure of the motion.

"Tell me you want this," I insisted, voice low as I spelled the words along the neck of her blouse, lips just brushing the swell of her breast.

"I want this." Her voice was a pained whisper, head tipping back against the wall, her throat slim and pale and invitingly sensual. "How can I possibly want you so much?"

I looked at her, still fully pressed against her, the hard lines of my body matching perfectly against her inviting curves even through the heavy layers of our clothing, my hand splaying around her cheek. "It's mutual."

Kim flushed and brought her hands up to my face, pushing onto her toes so she could press an open-mouthed kiss to my lips and those soft curves to my body. "I want you, so bad," she whispered, eyelashes falling on pale cheekbones as though she was shy admit it to my face.

I slid my hand around her neck and angled her for another deep kiss. Her hands were tugging on my jacket.

The heavy fabric hit the floor, followed shortly by shoes and Kim's jacket, my shirt and her blouse. The silky fabric caught on my fingers, but I was careful not to rip it. Kim's fingers were ghosting over me, light and electric, burning along the way. I could barely help myself when I pulled her head back, making her crane her neck so that I can feather open-mouthed kisses along her neck and shoulders. "I want you more," I whispered and it was the truth. She shivered and dropped her hands to pull my pants down. Clever girl, cleverer hands. I was ready for her; always ready, and she made this sound of surprise and satisfaction that I had to reward with another hard kiss. Soon her jeans joined the pile on the floor and the urgency to join her was too much. I dropped my hands to her hips and lifted her up along the wall, holding her so tightly she gasped a little in pain, mouth dropping open. She was breathtaking… Her golden hair fell around her shoulders, down her chest, just reaching her nipples so they played peekaboo with me. Her lips were swollen and she was looking at me with dark-dark eyes, hooded and mesmerizing… I groaned as I surged into her, entering her in one smooth motion. I almost came undone by the feel of her, so warm and tight around me.

Kim yelped a little at the sudden intrusion, nails digging into my shoulders, pulling me closer to her. She leaned to kiss me and now it was her returning hard kisses with the edge of bite. Soon we parted for air and she arched herself and sunk deeper onto me and I leaned us against the wall, knees almost groaning at the strength of my thrusts. She pulled my head into her chest and I followed eagerly, following the erratic movement of her hair to catch her skin with my lips and tongue. She moaned and tightened around me as I enveloped her nipple into the heat of my mouth and it made me harder yet. My tongue and mouth worked in tandem with my hips and she let out a heavy breath and her head lolled back against the wall.

"Jaaack,"

I stumbled as I was momentarily assaulted by the image of Kim being manhandled by Carl.

"What?" Kim mumbled into my throat, fingers tugging on my hair trying to pull it up, her other hand sliding down the side as she canted her hips toward me. "Nothing."

Kim only twined her fingers in my hair, oblivious to my turmoil as beads of sweat formed on her forehead. Burying a moan in my shoulder, she rolled her hips again, blonde hair tangling around her face. If it weren't for the desperate way she thrust her hips against me, I would have thought she looked charmingly unkempt, but as it was, she was the realization of every dirty fantasy that I had.

"Oh, oh, oh…" Kim silenced her cries with a knuckle between her teeth, eyes screwed shut until that precise moment when my thumb stretched from its place on her thigh to the slick, hot skin between her legs, sending her into bliss. I thrust once, hard and sharp, pushing her down onto me and a whispered Kim accompanying the action. I slid down to the floor my knees are too weak to hold us both.

My breathing was labored against her lips and I turned his head, pressing the lightest of kisses over her eyelids. "I have to have you, Kim, over and over. You have no idea how many ways I want you."

 **Kim POV**

 **Week after Carl confrontation.**

Jack was a little less intense now that at least part of my problem was taken care of. His nearly hourly check-ins changed to three times a day check-ins: after I left classes, after I went to the Blue Whale, and after I reached home. I was chaffing a little at this, but I also liked that someone, Jack, cared about me enough to even check on me routinely. I was trying real hard not to let my heart get carried away and think that he loved me. But he cared about me, he was fond of me, he was protective. If it made him feel better and was no skin off my back, I'd it.

Ever since Jack the Exterminator showed up in the Blue Whale, and asserted it to be his wish and duty to keep me safe, I had been inspired. I wrote a little etude all driven by the image of Jack in black and swathed in battle and victory. It was a bit romantic, a bit sad, and a lot dramatic. It was a hero's song.

*I imagined Jack in the Star Wars episode, where he has a fantasy sequence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18. Green is not a good color on you**

 **A/N:** I hope this chapter does not come as a surprise. I was leaving the breadcrumbs of this development throughout the story. Let me know what you think.

 **Jack POV**

 **Friday, evening**

Oh, if only someone could explain it, maybe someone could write a book titled What Do Women Want. I swear I'll study it from cover to cover, like the rules of engagement. I personally have hit the dead end and pulled most of my hair out trying to figure it out.

I wish I could just get to the root of it. I asked Kim to move in with me. Her response - I don't want to depend on you. What do you make of it?

All right... Some of it is my fault.

I was always concerned about Kim. I did not tell her that, but I had suspicions that Ethan had her followed. He knew a lot about her new life. It was clear that he wouldn't just take the loss in the court without a fight. I haven't figured out the source of his desperation yet, but I knew there was more to his fight with Kim than sibling rivalry.

I had run through the options of ensuring that Kim was safe and there was unfortunately always a window when Kim was unprotected. She spent time at the school, but I felt like he wouldn't try anything at the place with lots of people. I was not always at the Blue Whale, but Phil had a bartender/bouncer to take care of issues. Similarly, time spent at the gaming company studio was more or less safe. The only time that Kim was unprotected was when she was at the dorm. I offered her to move in with me.

Kim refused. With barely an explanation. In fact she looked very upset by the offer. Why couldn't she see that it was the best option? She would safer in a building with coded door and a security desk. I pressed her for a reasonable answer and got this nonsense about not being dependent. I had a feeling there was more to it.

She was spending a lot of time working on her music. She was at school, practice hall, at the gaming company, at the Blue Whale. She barely had time to see me. I myself was busy training the team B and our time together was getting shorter and less frequent.

I was more unsettled by it than I wanted to admit. I knew her music and career were important, but part of my hind brain whispered that she was spending more and more time away from me. We were very different and our careers really had little in common. The same lizard brain was conjuring these scenarios, where Kim was with a talented musician, who swept her off her feet. She would take off with him and leave me in the dust.

The rage and the animalistic need for her to be right here with me at all times were a new and unwelcome experience. I trusted Kim. I did. I just didn't trust anyone else. I tried to control my jealous impulses, but every now and then they'd peak out. The other day, when I came to pick up Kim for her shift at the lounge, I saw her talking to a youngish man with long hair and bright eyes. His expression when he looked at Kim was admiring and gentle. I was out of the car before I even processed the thought. I heard him offering Kim to spend more time on the piano together on the weekend. Seriously. I simply hugged Kim around the waist and told him that she has a boyfriend to spend weekends with. He blushed and stuttered goodbye before leaving in haste. Kim was livid. Turns out it was her advisor and my brutish behavior was stupid and unnecessary. This sort of thing repeated several times over the last month. There was Randy, a fellow student. There was Jeremy, who thought her to be his muse, in a strictly artistic sense of course. There was Brody, who started showing up at the lounge after the initial period of staying away from Kim and I.

I hardly recognized myself. This jealous guy, who worried about the girl and any guy that looked her way. In my defense Kim is very-very pretty and when she sings, it's like a sensory overload. This worry was constant and consuming. I did not like it, but could hardly help myself. Kim laughed at first, but I could tell she was not enjoying it very much.

I suspect the real reason she refused to move in with me was because I had one of these jealous outbursts right after I offered it. She now is a little weary around me. She was talking to Brody, who joked that he wished for her to have a redhead sister. It was entirely like Brody, and any other time I would have said something funny and cutting. Instead, my fists were clenched and I just said through grinding teeth that finders were keepers and for him to find another girl to obsess about. Brody had a very calculating look on his face, but simply nodded and went to the bar. Kim was visibly upset. She tried to defend Brody, but I was not in the mood and the whole scene became ugly quick, with me accusing her of being a flirt. She left the lounge alone and I had to grovel for good three days before she even answered her phone. By that point her dorm must have been like a tulip garden and her entire group could have lived off of the mocha calories.

 **Kim POV**

 **Friday evening**

Jack's demeanor was changing more often than the weather. He and I were doing well. Gerald was working on the case and got the first motion in. Jack wasn't as successful in finding anything on Ethan. He was taking it a little too hard. I just assumed Ethan was a massive jerk and wanted me to suffer. Jack thought there was something else going on.

He was also stressed because of the joint team exercises and training. Apparently, the next mission both teams were to go together. Jack frowned a lot and had been snappier than usual.

When I was contacted by the gaming company with an offer to provide the score and sing an eventual song it provided the necessary dose of happiness to his mood. Gerald looked over the contract and deemed it fine. We were out celebrating with most of Jack's team and Mark and Jeremy. We were a loud bunch and everyone was happy and excited. Jeremy was drawing again and half of his drawings were of me. He mentioned that Mark's off hand remarks about a girl from the tavern inspired him and he drew various versions of me as a singer in some medieval/fantasy world. Jack was impressed by the artistry, but was curiously very hands on the whole evening. This was not the first time he was acting this way. I never knew he'd be the jealous type. Given his looks, line or work and generally a very confident nature, I was surprised to find out that he was so possessive. I truly didn't see the reason for any of it. He was Jack. Gorgeous, confident, strong, decisive man I loved. Other men simply would not measure up. Still, his demeanor could be annoying. He sort of scared my advisor and I was embarrassed. He questioned me about Randy and was moderately pleased when I simply laughed at the suggestion of any interest there.

Jeremy was harmless. He may have had a little crush on me, but I think most of it was actually fantasy world driven. He drew me and it was flattering, but he could hardly talk to me and, I don't think he really wanted to know me. I think it would have ruined the fantasy. But Jack didn't see it this way and was showing off to Jeremy with all the body contact.

But the worst was Brody incident. He was a nice guy with an easy conversation and happy manners. He would joke and flirt and it was light and not serious. Ever since the barbecue party he steered clear of me and we only interacted when there was a full complement of Jack's team. This evening though Brody was a little more wistful than his usual. It seemed that all of the guys were affected by Milton's upcoming new family member and his possible retirement from being an active member of the team. Brody lamented his poor luck of not meeting me at the Nightingale before Jack had a chance to ask me out. Jack's expression was unreadable, but I could see his clenching jawline. I put my hand on his knee to give it a squeeze. He seemed to relax minutely, but then Brody asked if I was sure that I had no sisters who were redheads. Jack's voice was like gravel when he told Brody to go and obsess over some other girl. I could see that Brody was offended, but he simply nodded and left the table.

"Jack, was it really necessary? He is simply trying to be funny and, really, there is nothing for you to be angry about," I was upset because my happy mood was evaporating quickly.

"Oh, 'he is being funny.' Do you find him funny, Kim? Is that what you want in a man? Someone funny?" Jack was in a strop and I could almost see how this would end.

"No. Yes. I want everything. Funny and serious and everything in between. What is this about, Jack? I thought you and Brody were over this whole incident with meeting me? I am with you, not him."

"That's good. It'd be nice if you stopped giving the guy mixed signals." Was he serious? Did he just suggest that I lead Brody on?

"You are the only one who sees those mixed signals! I was merely talking to your friend and a teammate. You know, making nice!"

"You may not think that you're giving wrong message, but you are so naturally flirty that a guy can get confused."

Unbelievable... Jack just called me a flirt, a tease... I was so shocked that I just sat there unmoved for a minute. The more the silence grew, the madder I got. Finally, I got up and hissed at Jack, "you are a jealous idiot, who does not deserve either this amazing girlfriend, or this amazing friend. I was happy today and I was doubly happy because I wanted to share this moment with my great and supportive boyfriend. Instead, you showed yourself as a jerk and I really don't want to see you right now. As for your offer to move in... The answer is no."

I stomped out of the lounge and got a cab to the dorms. By the time I got to my bed, I was crying and my heart felt too hollow. I loved a jealous idiot, who apparently did not trust me and questioned every man in my life, however inconsequential. Could he love me, if he couldn't trust me? His offer to move in was not given because he liked me and wanted our relationship to progress. No, his offer was a security upgrade that had nothing to do with love. His protective nature was welcomed, but between his natural tendency to lead and apparent inability to trust me, I could see where it would go. He'd become even more possessive and controlling. Already there were thrice a day check-ins, unexpected arrivals at places I would be and … jealousy.

I could not live like that though. I would still work, go to school, sing. There would be other men around me and Jack had to learn to trust me or to control his jealous streak. For myself, I resolved to focus on school as I have done after my parents' death. There is not much I could do. It was Jack's decision now. Of course, my traitorous mind and body would let me forget about Jack even for a second.

If I thought his courting of me in the beginning was a siege, this time around it was an all out campaign. There were flowers, chocolates, mochas, messages from him and Tip-Tip. Even Jerry got roped in to deliver messages for Jack.

Three days later I caved in and talked to Jack. He was apologetic and sincere. He told me that he hasn't expected himself to be a jealous type and was apparently trying to learn to control it. He mentioned the moving in again and I had the hardest time telling him no. I loved him and wanted to be with him even if he did not return the feeling, but some part of me was scared to let go of the appearance of independence. I could easily imagine myself so immersed in our life together that I would forget and slip and tell him that I loved him. There is no going back from that. You can't unsay it or unhear it.

And Jack was not ready for it yet.

 **Jack POV**

 **Three days after the fight**

I had waited for Kim to answer any of my calls and messages for three days. It was worse than waiting for the signal to go on the mission. It was not life and death, but somehow felt equally important. I hated that I came to depend on her for my happiness and, yet, I was powerless to do anything about it. I needed her. All of her. Even when she is prickly and mad at me. Or when she is distant. Or when her head is full of music and she does not see or hear the world. I needed her.

It had been raining these past three days; the weather obviously agreeing with me. When she at last responded, it was like atmospheric conspiracy, because the clouds parted and the rain stopped. I arrived at our meeting place ready with a posy of tulips and my speech on the tip of the tongue... But then I saw her. She looked tired and unhappy. She had this look of being utterly defeated and it was because of me. Whatever speech I planned flew out of my head and I simply babbled. That I was sorry. That I tried. That jealousy was s surprise to me too. That I would try to control it. That I didn't deserve it, but I really wanted the second chance.

Kim was teary and I hated that I made her feel this way. She choked on her tears, but then she lifted her face and it was magnificent. I knew the answer before she said it… I was forgiven. I leaned to kiss her, having missed it these last three days. The kiss was meant to be a seal of the new understanding, but I was not the only who missed it. We quickly made it to the condo getting rained on again, because the weather clearly did not like me. We were soaked to the skin, but I was exhilarated by the mad dash through the rain and Kim's forgiveness.

We were back in my place, when Kim had looked up at me, her eyes wide and sparkling, her eyeliner had become smudged, giving her eyes a smoky look, making them seem larger and brighter than normal.

My body was hyperaware, the adrenaline rush still high, and then she had licked her lips, her pink tongue almost teasing me. My hands had acted on their own, and I pulled her close and tight, her soft body with its delightful curves a contrast to me - Kim tasted of the rain as she kissed me back with equal fervor, her small hands and delicate fingers tugging at my wet hair.

I dragged us to the bedroom and we collapsed on the bed without grace, the urgency in her voice matching mine. I hovered above her, resting my elbows next to her sides, my knees spreading her open as I knelt between her thighs. I had wanted to go slow, to make it up to her, but Kim was like a siren and when she simply said, "I want you inside me right now," there was no arguing. My body was too wound up to stop at this moment. There was an exquisite spot on her neck that tasted like rain and uniquely her and I could not get enough of it – I missed it - I nipped and sucked and kissed that spot until it bruised, and I took pride in it, knowing that it was a signal to everyone that she was mine.

She was mine and mine only.

Kim's moans were causing my spine to tighten and the coil of want deep inside me. She had straddled me as soon as we got their wet, sticky clothes off, and let her hands reacquaint themselves with me; the feathery touches made my hips jerk and I was harder than I thought was possible.

It was thousands times more intense when I finally pushed into her, her heels digging into my back, our bodies moving in rhythm, and I just could not get enough of her, I wanted more.

I cupped her face, kissed her and told her that. Kim shuddered and I swallowed her moans as she tightened around me, making me see stars as my mind was wiped blank.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Dormi, Dormi Bel Bambin**

 **A/N** : This chapter serves as a transition to what would be a some more serious drama. I also want to acknowledge all my reviewers: I heard you suggestions. You'll have to wait and see.

 **Kim POV**

 **A week after the fight**

Whoever said that making up after the fight is the greatest, was right. This fight we had was essentially the first one for us and the making up part was glorious. Jack was sweet, attentive, funny, generous and he either let go of the jealousy or he was hiding it well. We floated in the haze of being attuned to each other, making out, calling, joking and general good mood. I was under more time pressure now that I was working on the score not for myself, but under the contract. I did not want to be away from Jack so soon after the fight, that he got his wish in practicality – I all but moved into his place. I spent most of my nights there.

Gerald was getting ready for the hearing on his motion to dismiss and while I did not have to be there, I was apprehensive if only because I expected Ethan to blow his gasket. So far, he dominated our conversations being the aggressive one. I don't think he expected me to fight back with lawyers on hand.

Jack was anxious as well. He told me that he expanded his search into Ethan's business sphere, assuming that Ethan has done something unsavory involving his work. I could not possibly imagine anything so far-fetched, but Jack was feeling better doing something concrete like this and I let it be. He planned to be next to me when the judge ruled on the motion, saying that he felt better if he was there just in case. Of course, his unpredictable work threw a wrench in his plans.

His team was called in for another mission involving illegal gun runners and the team B was to go with them. Jack had insisted I stay at his place while he was away. I did not argue. He was going into a dangerous situation; the least I could do is make him worry less about me. He left with a hard kiss and instructions to contact Julie for any updates.

As always, I was a mess of fear and apprehension and only music made me feel better. My little etude that I wrote after Jack's confrontation with Carl evolved and, on a whim, I played it at the studio as part of my overall score. Mark was ecstatic. They needed a leitmotif for one of the characters, the designated protagonist, and apparently my hero song was a perfect match. He snatched the music sheet with the song and ran to the rest of the artistic team muttering about brilliant ideas for the song and the trailer. Happy as I was to be doing what I dreamt of, my worry for Jack was not far away.

Gerald called on the day of the hearing and told me to wait for his call later in the day. I was on pins and needles. This hearing would essentially put my worry about the trust to rest. After this, if Gerald was successful, Ethan and I would only squabble over the portion of the general estate. That part I was not even concerned about. In all honesty, I felt ambivalent about inheriting anything. I wanted some things; like maybe my childhood house, because of the memories it held, or the artwork that my mom collected. But I was not sure if I wanted anything else, feeling like I would be benefiting from their death.

The afternoon came and Gerald called me, triumphant and full of good cheer. The hearing went smoothly, or as smoothly as those things went. Gerald relished retelling me about various legal tricks (to be honest, I kind of tuned it out) Ethan's lawyers tried and the amazing (his words) legal rejoinders he used to parry them. In the end, he won. Judge dismissed Ethan's claims of undue influence and the trust remained as it was. In fact, judge seemed to be irritated by all the stalling in the estate distribution and ordered parties, meaning Ethan and I, to come forward with the distribution plan within a month. This was it; this was the settlement talks that Gerald mentioned. If all went well, I could be done with this headache and live free of worry.

I checked with Julie and as far as she knew everybody was still alive. I stayed in the studio a little longer finishing up on the song re-writes and went to the condo long after dark. I had parked on the street and made a quick dash to the back door. That's when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. It must have been paranoia that Jack was feeling that rubbed off on me, because I grabbed the hand, bent slightly and stepped backwards and to the side, flipping my attacker to the ground.

Heart hammering in my throat and my phone at a ready, I looked down. It was Ethan. He was drunk. He was lying on the ground without getting up and cursed me up and down. His slurred speech was not easy to follow, but I gathered that I and my wily lawyer screwed up his plans to augment his portion of the inheritance. I shook off my fear and just left him there going to the door. I was almost in, when I heard him speak with sudden clarity, "You won't get away with this Kim. I need this money and no skank and her scumbag lawyers will stand in my way. I can't lose and I will make you pay for this, bitch."

I hurried through the door more unsettled that I wanted to admit. His words… was he really in some big trouble and needed money as desperately as Jack said?

 **Jack POV**

 **After the fight/Mission**

The days after our fight were like these little pockets of happiness stuck in my intense schedule. Kim did not look weary of me and was humoring me with all the paranoid stuff that I was coming up with. I had a talk with Brody, because Kim insisted that I have offended him. Brody was understanding, but told me to keep it in check because it would become a weakness easily exploited in a stress situation.

One afternoon, Kim asked me to meet her at the park near her campus. I was still in the groveling stage, so I agreed. When I got there, Kim was chatting with a young woman, who was dressed like she was out running. Turns out she and Kim knew each other and her name was Natalie. I soon realized the point of this meeting. Natalie's husband was that same long-haired guy that offered additional piano time to my girl. Kim's advisor. He was at the park too and was introduced to me as Andrew. He and Natalie had a 2-year old daughter, who out in the park running with a family dog. The whole scene was so idyllic and it was obvious that Andrew had no interest in Kim, that I felt a little ashamed for my previous behavior. There was a moment when Andrew and I were left alone and I apologized for our previous meeting. He was gracious, but warned me that my attitude hurt Kim more than him and that it could poison the relationship. I would have told anyone off at this point, but Andrew was right. He knew Kim for a while and clearly cared about her.

I was particularly gentle with her that night feeling all the weight of my own stupidity.

Gerald was readying for a court battle on the motion and, while my jealous side subsided, my overprotective side was in high gear. I was waiting for the confrontation with Ethan and wanted to be here to make sure that Kim was not caught alone. But, as usual, my job had me leaving right before the hearing.

* * *

I hated this mission from the beginning. I knew immediately that it would prove that the two teams simply cannot work together. The guy who was to shadow Milton had a good head on his shoulders, but was still learning what made his team tick. This is important. It was like profiling a suspect. You need to know what sort of things the team members were capable of given right motivation and what triggers to avoid. For this mission, Milton was to run comms entirely for all teams' members.

My mentee was too eager for it to be a good thing. I could tell he wanted the win badly. Ambition was not a bad thing, but the goal here was not for him to show himself off. We had to neutralize the armed guards, arrest as many of the gun runners, and avoid skirmishes involving so many arms. It went without saying that we should accomplish it all without getting ourselves killed or injured.

In the end I was right. Milton's shadow spotted the incoming gunmen, but his team did not pay attention to either him or Milton. My mentee ended up playing the hero and catching the two bullets straight to his chest. His vest protected him, but it knocked him out and broke his ribs. We all had to go into the plan B and engage the entire gang in an exciting reenactment of all western movies. Team B ended up extracting the injured guy to the van, where Milton run his comms and soon even Milton and his protégé were engaged in a gun battle. We finally had all the gunmen neutralized and seized their base, but there were enough injuries on our side and a body count on the other that it was going to be a bureaucratic nightmare.

* * *

I was in a bad mood and had been looking forward to going home and unwinding from this disaster of the mission. Milton was subdued on the way home and I could guess what he was thinking. Everything was changing and I was not sure, where we would end up three months from now.

I was practically asleep on my feet. Heading home I remembered the time I met Kim. I was hoping that she'd be there waiting for me.

I got home tired to find Kim already in bed. She was asleep, but woke up when I snuck in under blankets. I kissed her head and breathed in the scent of peace and home. "God, you smell so good right now. So much better than the smells of battle and blood. I missed you and your voice. Say something Kim. I want to fall asleep with your voice in my ear."

Kim choked a breath, shivered, but then she started slowly singing something in Italian and it was soft and gentle and lulled me to sleep. I was home…


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20. Safe and sound**

 **A/N** : This chapter was mostly plotted out, but these characters sometimes do want they want to. So, post-mission reunion, before we kick into high gear.

 **Jack POV**

 **Tuesday afternoon**

Next morning I woke up rested but I was alone in the apartment. Kim left a note explaining that she had to run to her classes and promising to return right after. I took my bath, shaved and ate in peace until I remembered that the hearing was yesterday. Suddenly more awake I called Gerald. It would seem that we had some good news to celebrate. Gerald was preening and told me that no young whipper-snapper can outfox him in the court. I laughed, but was concerned about Ethan's possible reactions. But then again, Kim was fine yesterday… Calling her now was useless, so I just settled in for my usual correspondence review.

Before I could settle in Joan called asking to come and chat.

"What? No boxers for poor old Joanie?" Joan came in and made a deliberate sweep of me in my pajama pants. I was sure she lingered over my naked upper half more than strictly necessary.

"Joan, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes! Right… So, now I maybe seeing things, but I think Kim was being followed," Joan looked like she could not believe she just said it. I, of course, suspected the same thing so it was not as surprise, but an unwelcome confirmation of my own fears.

"What did you see?" I was kind of short with her, but she was a mall cop once and she fell into the old habits fast.

"It's usually the same car that follows in when Kim shows up here during the day. If you are with her, there is no tail. I suspect she is followed from her classes or her dorm. I got the license plate for you to run a check on," I was ready to kiss Joan for this unexpected show of professionalism. "You take care of her now, Mr. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop. Ms. Snowflake might act tough, but she is still too young," with that Joan left.

A quick run through the database showed that it was a car registered to a private eye. So, Ethan was checking in on her… I could feel the worry and a bleak determination forming in my mind.

When Kim showed up I saw that her in good mood. She was full of good news: the motion hearing went well, judge ordered Kim and Ethan to come up with the settlement plan, Mark's company approved using one of Kim's melodies for the main song in the game. I hated to burst her happy bubble, but she needed to know about the surveillance.

"Kim. About your brother..." I didn't get to finish.

"You were right. He is a sore loser. He confronted me last night: drunk and belligerent," Kim barely finished and my heart thudded painfully in my chest. Once again she was attacked and I was not there to protect her.

"What happened?"

"Well, I was coming here and used the back door… He tried to grab me from behind, but I flipped him. He stayed down, but he was kind of chatty. He told me that he can't lose and that I won't get away with it…" By the end of the last sentence Kim's voice trailed off, no doubt because of my expression. "Jack, I am fine. He was too drunk to be a trouble and, really, what does it matter what a drunk guy says," Kim added, but I was not amused.

"Kim, he has you followed by a private eye. That is how he knows so much about you life now. He obviously plans to win no matter what. You are not safe right now."

"What do you think he would do? He will talk trash and threaten, but he can't do anything beyond that," Kim really was innocent to know all the ugly things in the world. I could easily imagine scenarios one worse than the other.

"Kim, you shouldn't be so dismissive of this threat. He is on defensive right now and desperate."

"But we don't know that. You think that, but we don't know it."

"Why else would he try to get to your trust money or hire a private eye? Why else would he contact Carl to try and sue you? Kim, be reasonable."

"Even if you are right, what can I do now anyway? I won't be hiding away until the case is over. I need to go to classes, to the studio, to the Blue Whale."

She was right about that. She had to go to school and studio. My mission objective was clear.

"You have to move in with me and you come in through the garage, either with me or you drive my car when I am not around... No, that won't always work… We'll have to get the access card for you as well. I am sure Joan would help. This way, points of egress are secured and he would not have chance to ambush you around the building. He probably won't try anything on campus and I'll check with Phil on his security outside the building. We might have the bouncer follow you to the car when you are alone. You'll have to limit the amount of time you are alone to when you are in the secured places. We might need to get a stun gun..."

"Whhhat!?" Kim stuttered, disbelief written all over her face. "Jack, you can't be serious…"

"Of course I am. Until I find a point of leverage with Ethan, he remains a threat. I can't be with you at all times and I can't hire someone to be your bodyguard on such short notice…" I trailed off thinking of all possible candidates. I knew a few of the former operatives like me, but none would do in this situation.

"Bodyguard…" Kim looked stunned. "You are serious… Oh my god… You are freaking serious. Do you know actually someone who can be a bodyguard? Why do I ask, of course you do. Is this the mission planning? Do I get the say?"

I finally caught the tone of Kim's voice. She wasn't happy with this development…

 **Kim POV**

 **Tuesday afternoon**

Unbelievable. Jack was simply unbelievable. I knew he was protective, but this is veered into paranoid territory. Bodyguards!? Did he really suggest bodyguards for this situation? I mean this was Ethan. The childhood bully with a mean tongue, but his bark was worse that his bite. He would fight me in courts, he would try to coerce me, but he would never actually lift his fingers to do the dirty work.

I took a careful stock of Jack's appearance. He was not injured, but here were some new bruises on his torso and arms. He looked thunderous and I could guess that the mission did not go as well as he hoped. He said something last night about guns and smell of blood. Was he just still in his mission mode and barking orders like he was in the field? I took a deep breath to calm myself. Picking fights with him would not solve anything really. He was obviously concerned and the knowledge of surveillance made me uncomfortable. Jack may be overreaching, but he was trying to protect me. I supposed I could compromise with him. As long as I did not have to have a freaking bodyguard attached to me or be kept locked in.

"Jack, I get it that you are worried, but I know Ethan a little better than you. I don't think he would do anything criminal. He is a bully, but he would not dirty his hands like that. But, if it makes you feel better, I would spend my nights here until the case is resolved. You can get me the access card if want to… " I trailed off looking at his face.

I could see the struggle in him very clearly. Eventually he nodded his head and I came up to him, to this impossible man. "Was your mission truly so bad? You said there was blood and bullets."

He buried his head in my hair and simply shook his head, "You'd think me even more arrogant, but I was right. Team B is not ready for the field duties as our replacement and it would be awhile before they are. One of theirs, my shadow, got shot. Thankfully his vest protected him. Most of the casualties were on the other side."

Oh Jack… He had to kill on the mission. And it was probably avoidable… That is why he is in this mood.

"Tell me what you need," I said softly.

"I need you to be safe. With me," he kissed my cheek and I could tell that the mood has changed.

Jack gathered fistfuls of my sweatshirt around my hips and pulled me closer to his body. His lips found into mine. I wrapped her arms around his neck, arching back and raised myself on my toes, wanting to be closer to him. Jack groaned, and fearing that I had aggravated some unseen wound, I released his mouth and started to pull away. Jack's fists only tightened around the fabric as he forcefully jerked me back against his body.

He covered my mouth with his before I could say anything about his injuries, moving his hands from my hips up over me to slide his fingers into my hair so he could tilt my head at the right angle to deepen the kiss. He kissed, oh he kissed, and I melted into his arms the way I did every time his lips touched mine. The way he kissed me took my breath away. His tongue was slick against me, his teeth gently nipping at my lower lip…

He pulled away from my lips, trailing a line of wet kisses along my jaw to my ear. He nibbled the earlobe, his fast breath tickling me. "I want you safe, Kim," he rasped into my ear, and I shivered. "I was there, the last three days, breathing nothing but dust and gunpowder and the smell of blood. And I thought of you. Safe and sound. In my place, in my bed. But you aren't. You aren't safe. There are men who want to hurt you. They have already tried. Please, Kim..." he said gravelly, his tongue licking the curve of my cheek as he bent down slightly to lift me, and my legs wrapped around him instinctively. He moved us towards the bedroom and he kicked the door open with his legs and moved to lay me down gently on the bed, his lips still assaulting my face, neck, collar, shoulders.

He tossed my shirt off and aside and moved down my body, laying kisses on every inch of me, nibbling along the way. I moaned and writhed under him as his lips took hold of one of my breasts, lavishing attention on it. He did the same to the other breast, and I gasped as he bit down on one nipple.

"Jack, please…" I begged him, and he moved further south. Gently, he pulled down my jeans and underwear, his eyes instantly locked in on my mons. He ran his nose along my slit. "So delicious," he whispered and I whimpered as I felt the vibration and the light stroke of his tongue up and then flutter briefly at my clit. The quick movement, combined with the effect of his words, sent a shiver of pressure up my body. "That's good," I got out of my uncooperating mouth.

He played with my clit for a few moments, before trailing down to the entrance, lapping at it. The physical pleasure intensified with every move he made – the curl of his tongue inside, the circular flutter just at the entrance, the sudden pressure of his lips on one of the folds, and suction on my clit.

My orgasm crashed over me suddenly, and my feet dug into the mattress as my back arched, eyes screwed shut and my mouth still refused to cooperate and just hang open in a silent scream. "Oh... Jack," I finally gasped out, curling my hands into his hair, keeping him in place as he drank me in.

When I came down from my high, Jack was already kissing his way up my body. He mouthed the snowflake pendant that I still had on and dipped his tongue at the hollow of the collarbone, swirling it once, before kissing up the neck and jaw and finally lips. Jack's hands stroked down my body to my hips, and he urged my legs to wrap around his hips. With a quick movement, he had rolled onto his back, and with a jerk, I found myself naked against the bulge in his pajama pants, leaving a wet patch on the silky material. This time he gasped at the sensation, and I pressed myself harder against him.

I bent down to capture his lips once more, and Jack lifted his hips to push down his pants and boxers together. We both used our legs to push down the material and then Jack was lifting me up over his erection and letting me slowly sink down. We both moaned at the sensation of finally being joined together after these tense past few days.

He let me adjust to his hard length before grabbing my hips and lifting me slowly. As I sank back down on him, he thrust up into me fast, his pelvis hitting mine, and I relished the fullness of him. Our pace was slow, and it wasn't long before I felt the pressure in me building again. I was grabbing his shoulders harder and he thrust into me faster. I felt too wound up and fell forward onto him, pressing my forehead into his chest as the speed of his thrusts increased.

Pressing his feet into the bed for leverage, he curled his fingers in my hair as he started thrusting up faster, harder, going deeper. "Oh, God, yes!" I stuttered out, arching my back, and Jack growled as I clenched around him. Suddenly he flipped us over and set a punishing pace, bending forward to fuse his body to mine and his hand travelled to where we were joined. He pressed against my bundle of nerves. "Oh, God… yes, oh God… ohhhh…" with that I came hard, my body jerking against his. Jack thrust three more times before he tensed and, pressing hard into me he came, groaning "Oh, God, Kim!"

He collapsed onto me, his weight warm and heavy, and wrapped his arms around me. We took a few minutes to catch our breathes, before Jack rolled us over into a spooning position and buried his face into my neck.

A/N: So, Jack is a little intense here. But think of this, he just had a mission that he considers a failure, because he couldn't keep everyone safe. And Kim is his to protect...


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Ex Factor**

 **A/N:** We are almost there. It's just that I felt this little bit left unaddressed.

 **Kim POV**

 **Monday**

Jack was calmer now that I was living with him and had a very predictable schedule. Two weeks passed since the hearing and Gerald was preparing our settlement offer. I have not heard or seen Ethan, which helped settle Jack's concerns. The score was progressing and Mark and Jeremy had a layout of the trailer mostly figured out. I felt like the deadlines would be fine as long as I was going at the same pace.

It was Monday and Jack was treating me to a nice dinner since he insisted on at least one date a week. Sometimes he was such a sap. We were almost done and just were waiting for deserts. Jack went to the bathroom and I was fiddling with my phone, when I heard someone calling my name.

"Kim?" a familiar voice called from behind me, though not the one I was praying for. I turned around and faced him. He gave me his boyish smile. He looked exactly the same. Same blond overly styled hair, baby blue eyes, same dimples.

"Ricky," I guess I can't hide away now.

"How are you Kim? I heard you are in the Conservatory. Piano?" Ricky was acting like we simply old friends reconnected. Fine, two can play this game. I can be polite.

"Vocal and composition, actually."

"Oh! I did not know you composed," He did not look impressed. More like disbelieving. Typical. Most people were. There are not that many women composers, especially in the classical music field, but still. It irked me.

"I do. What about you? Still doing the same thing?" I wanted to get him to leave, but there was no polite way of extracting myself out of this conversation. I couldn't just dash.

"Well, you know me. I perform, record a little. This and that..." Ricky trailed off looking at me intently. "You are as beautiful as I remember. You know I never quite forgot the girl with such exquisite piano and, apparently, karate skills." He was leaning in and staring unblinking into my face.

"Ricky, let it go. I am with someone right now. Like, literally, he is here with me on a date." I was both looking forward and dreading Jack's return. Ricky is not a problem, but Jack would get jealous again, just when this particular issue was put to rest.

"I see... Someone from the Conservatory? Does he know about your hidden ninja talents? Did you already demonstrate it to him?"

"None of your business. Go back to your table Ricky. We have nothing to talk about."

"Don't be like that Kimmy. You used to like to talk to me. Remember, music, styles, application, technique. Does you man talk to you like that?" Ricky extended his hand and put it lightly on mine.

 **Jack POV**

 **Monday**

Unbelievable... I leave for less than ten minutes and already there is a guy near Kim. You try not to be mad. I looked this boy over until my eyes landed on the boy's hand on Kim's arm. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down, nails digging the inside of my palm, the memory of Kim's face the last time I had gone possessive over her all too clear on my mind. When I got a grip on myself, fake smile in place, I stalked towards them, my hand coming to rest comfortably on the small of her back.

A shiver raced down her spine at that first contact, recognizing me without need to turn around. As their current situation downed on her she froze, set her arm free of the boy's hold then turned her head to see my reaction. I straitened to my full height, locked my jaw tight, and tried to imitate a sincere smile. I could tell that Kim wasn't buying it.

"Kim?" I said evenly, deadly stare fixed on the third party.

"Jack this is Ricky, an old acquaintance from before the Conservatory" she said stumbling through the words. _Old acquaintance_ was an understatement, if his expression was anything to go by. I could tell it was much more than acquaintance. Ricky's eyebrows rose in surprise, confirming the truth of my suspicions.

We hadn't discussed our past relationships. While I had a slew of fleeting romances on my record, nothing was ever serious, therefore was not worth mentioning. Kim was innocent when we met and I stupidly assumed she too didn't have anything serious in her past.

I recovered faster than Kim. "I'm Jack Brewer," I said and reached out with my right hand. Ricky shifted awkwardly on the spot and shook my hand. I squeezed his soft, girly, hand hard. I could tell from his pained expression that maybe I using more force than necessary. Serves him right. Then I leaned slightly forward, eyes trained on Ricky and said, "Kim's boyfriend." I was sure no one missed the warning in my voice.

With one final tug of his hand that made Ricky wince I stepped back. Ricky looked calculatingly between us and tried to lighten the mood, though his tone came out more biting than pleasant, "We were just talking with Kim about music. I am a piano man myself, what about you? Do you play any instruments?"

"No. I know my way around guns. And knives. Most personal weapons really. And few of the military grade machinery..." I knew I was trying to be intimidating, but his guy just pissed me off showing off his music connection to Kim.

"Guess you're the one to blame for Kim refusing to answer any of my calls." What the hell? This guy was trying to contact Kim? Repeatedly? And she never told me? I suppose I can't blame her, after my attitude towards guys that weren't trying to steal her away.

"Guess so," I replied, as Ricky's smile flattened.

Kim's expression turned angry and she bit out, "Ricky, don't exaggerate. You called me twice last year. I didn't answer because we have nothing to talk about." Oh, it didn't end well if she refused to talk to him. Your loss. I managed another bright smile at Kim's ex-boyfriend (now I was pretty sure this was an ex). Feeling quite accomplished, I slid his arm around her waist, pressing her more firmly to my side. A minute passed as the tension grew until Kim broke silence, not being able to take it anymore.

"Ricky, I'm so sorry, but we'd rather go back to our meal," she said, sounding mock apologetic and I could feel my smile widening at her phrasing.

"I must say I am not surprised you went for the brute, Kim," Ricky said with a sneer. He turned to me with a curious expression, "Did you have to wrestle her down to get anywhere? This prude wouldn't put out when we went out..."

"Oh!" Kim gasped and made this motion with her hand towards him, but I got there first. With great relish I punched this little boy with over gelled hair right into his face.

* * *

The restaurant kicked us out for causing the scene and Ricky had to leave as well. His nose was bleeding and I could see black eye already forming. Kim was silent. Not quiet - silent. I felt my stomach churning, preparing for a fight.

We were finally home and Kim went to the bedroom to put away her shoes that she took off immediately upon arrival. "Kim," I started, reaching her side. She kept her back turned toward me, arms crossed against her chest. I placed a hand hesitantly against her shoulder and she spun around to face me.

"Don't. Don't Kim me, Jack" she snapped at me. "I saw that whole intimidating act at the beginning…" I raised my eyebrows at the word ' _act._ ' It was not an act. I had been dead serious. "You can't go around punching everyone who looks at me. I can take care of myself you know. And I did it with Ricky already."

"I don't know _Kimmy,_ why didn't you tell me about this guy? I just found out that he exists and apparently calls you. And then he flaunts his piano skills right in front of me, like a peacock. Right in front of me!" I countered, feeling bothered. "What else don't I know?"

She was at a loss of words and took a step backwards. I shook my head. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. I tried to approach her but she moved away from my touch. Silence stretched between us as we both calmed down.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled. "I acted on instinct, that's what I do. I got carried away; it's just… seeing you with him it sparked something in me, and when I figured out he was your ex... I just snapped."

"Why did you?" she countered, voice barely a whisper.

"Because you were with him. You are so young. He probably was your first love. You have music in common..." I said, unprepared to spill out this insecurity to her. "In that moment I remembered the way you get lost in you world of music and I cannot keep up with you there."

"Jack, I love music, not him. He was my serious boyfriend, but I did not not love him. He was a total sleazebag, as he showed himself to be tonight," she shared, walking towards me. "He was interested in me mostly because I was a virgin idiot. I overheard him, confronted him, and let him know in no uncertain terms what I thought of him. He called me a couple of times, but I haven't heard from him since last summer. Until tonight." She finished, her hand coming to caress my face, fingers tracing my forehead.

"I'm sorry" I said, our eyes locked "Are you still mad at me?"

She sighed "I'm not mad at you. I wasn't, I'm just… frustrated I guess... It's just that I basically live with you now and I thought after our last fight you wouldn't feel the need to mark your territory like this" I started to complain, but she stopped me pressing a palm to my chest. "It's flattering that you want people to know we are together and I like that too. My point is I'm all in, in this, us" she said, signaling between us, "so I can't for the life of me understand why you won't trust me with other people."

That's what was bothering her? That I didn't trust her? She was nipping at her lip nervously. I cupped her face and gently caressed her cheek, my thumb easing her lower lip from the tight grip.

"You know I trust you. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression I didn't… It's them I don't trust" her lips parted, but I swallowed the words kissing her finally.

At first I simply brushed my lips lightly over hers, trying to convey how serious I was. But I quickly got carried away, the feel of her deeply intoxicating. I traced her lips demanding entrance, which she gladly granted. One hand left her face and roamed down her side, settling in her waist and pulling her closer. Her hands weren't idle either. Fingers tangled in my hair; her other hand clutched at the material of my shirt.

She was the first to pull away for much needed air. Our shallow breaths mingled as I rested my forehead on hers, our eyes locked. I smiled at her, the corners of her lips rising in response.

"I'm sorry" I whispered. She ran her fingers against the back of my neck and nudged my nose with hers. I was forgiven.

"I'm not going anywhere" she said and then playfully added, "it was so great to see him being punched by my man."

"It was great to punch him. I wish I could do more."

"You are so bad, Jack."

"Do you still like bad boys, Kim?" I whispered lowly into her ear and I could see and feel her shiver. She lifted her face to me and whispered against my lips, "What do you do to me, Jack?"

"Trust me, its mutual," I said and went for another kiss...


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22. Taken  
**

 **Jack POV**

 **Two weeks after the restaurant**

The rest of the week after meeting that over gelled boy went as if Kim and I had not a care in the world. The post mortem on the joint mission went almost as expected, except that Milton put a time frame on his semi-retirement: we had until the baby is born. After that he was thinking of going with the training job. Funderburk was mad at the new team, and especially my mentee. He was put on a desk duty for analysis and it had to hurt him more than the actual injury. We also got an earful for not minding our shadows better. Jerry had retorted that we were actually soldiers, operatives, not teachers, who held hands of the newbies. Of course, Funderburk was livid and reminded us that we weren't born this way and had to learn too at some point. All in all, exciting times. There was a bit of good news. Next mission, we'll only have to take one, two max, newbies with us. This way, Funderburk figured, we can have the team B tested in field conditions before Milton leaves the team. The idea was that we might get a new comms guy out of this to replace Milton.

* * *

Jerry and I were going back to my place, because Grace was there as well. Both girls complained that they had little time together now that Kim lived with me. So, as a concession to my paranoid ways, Grace and Kim were hanging out at the condo. I knew Grace was virtually the only friend Kim had and I felt a little protective of her. So, knowing Jerry like myself, I had to ask him. "So, what's up with you and Grace? You've been together practically the same amount of time as Kim and I. Are you guys serious?"

Jerry looked at me funny and jokingly said, "I should be asking you that. Kim is living with you now. Are you serious?"

"I asked first."

"I guess I am. She is so great, you know. Pretty and talented. So talented... Like, I am not sure what she is doing with me. I have no clue about the stuff she does." Jerry never looked this unsure of himself.

"I know what you mean."

"Well, I figured I stay with her until she tires of me. You turn, what's going on with you and Kim?"

"I don't know where it is going, but it's serious," I wasn't sure about the team and where I would be when Milton leaves the team, but I knew I wanted to be with Kim.

"Dude... Does she know it is serious to you?"

"She said she is all in."

Jerry laughed suddenly, "Look at us. Taken by two sophomores."

"Too true."

* * *

There was something good that came out of the forced desk duty for my mentee. He looked over my search on Ethan and found the pattern I didn't see. Ethan apparently used his corporate card for a series of charges that were written off as country club outings with clients, but the charges were excessive and were too regular. This usually meant drugs or gambling. However the pattern stopped. Either Ethan found got rid of his habits or he found as another source to fund it. We would have to dig further to see if this would lead to anything, but at the very least I was proven right about my hunch and I had something I could use against Ethan.

The day of the settlement talks between Ethan and Kim finally came. I wanted to tag along, but Gerald objected saying something about confidentiality, privilege, waivers, etc. I agreed not to be in the room where discussions took place, but I hang around Gerald's office to make sure I met Ethan face to face.

My chance came when Ethan left the conference room to take a call. When he was going back I placed myself in his path. "Ah… You must be Jack Brewer, Kim's new boyfriend. You work fast, my man. She is already living with you. You must be doing something right," the insinuation in his tone was too heavy not to pick up. I sneered at this man, who by some play of fate shared the same genes with Kim. He was about my height and age, with dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. Aside from the blond hair, he looked nothing like Kim.

"Listen, Ethan. You have already made Kim miserable enough times that I should really just deal with you myself. However, in the interest of making her life easier for the foreseeable future, I have a proposition for you," I did not move from my position and kept a steady eye contact with him. This usually unsettles people and I knew I could be intimidating if need be.

"I see… And what is this proposition?"

"Kim's is too generous for her own good, but she set forth some pretty favorable terms of this settlement for you. You'll get anything that was in your father's name directly, including his insurance. Things that were jointly owned would be split fifty-fifty. She gets everything in her mother's name. I think it's fair. If you disagree, I want you to know that I have information on just how loose your definition of the corporate expenses is." I waited for the realization to hit him. I could see when his eyes widened a little. He knew exactly what I was talking about. His expression turned angry, but then quickly settled into the usual sneer.

"I must give it to Kim: I thought she would be stuck with those musician types forever. Like that Ricky Weaver character. You know, useless romantics. Instead she picks a man of action. It's no wonder that she is acting so brave now. She's got a personal watch dog with her now. One that is willing to root though other people's stuff," I had enough of this man's pomposity. Quickly grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket I pushed him into the wall, pressing against his rib-cage and sternum. This usually makes people very uncomfortable quick. "Think about the offer very carefully, Ethan," with that I let him go and went back to Gerald's office.

It would seem that Ethan was taking me seriously. Apparently he and his lawyers were taking the offer that Kim and Gerald prepared to consider and would respond within three days. Kim was elated. So was I. The end was within sight.

 **Kim POV**

 **Tuesday**

Grace and I have left the classes together. I was planning to bring her with me to show the studio. Today Jeremy was going to show the compete storyboard for the trailer accompanied by my song music.

When I finally saw it, I was blown away. Jeremy used the completely stylized renderings of Jack, the medieval hero, going through the journey and adventures in the mystical land. It was not exactly like Jack, but I could see the inspiration. "It will be one of the avatars available. He is really memorable," Jeremy said and blushed a little. There was one sequence of the hero sitting in the large room and a girl, who definitely was a version of me, was singing while holding a lute. "I figured you belong together even in the fantasy world," Jeremy was talking through the sequence. I was mesmerized, "Am I the tavern girl after all?"

"You are. But you are also the princess in disguise, hiding from the various bad guys," Jeremy was full on blushing now.

"And the hero saves the princess?"

"Depends. In some scenarios the princess saves herself. We are for equal gender rights here." Mark butted in smirking at me and Grace.

* * *

I was dropping Grace at her barista job and we stopped at the entrance to the coffee shop.

We were just arranging a meet up later in the week at the condo, when three surly guys came up to us. One was wearing track pants and had a cross hanging from his neck. He was leering at Grace. "How are you girls?" he said in a heavy accent. Grace just scoffed at him, "move along. Not interested." Meanwhile, the other two sort bookended me. They are similarly dressed and looked like they lived in the gym. I just started to move into the ready stance, when the Track Pants pulled Grace close to his side and flashed a gun in his hand pressing against Grace's body. "Please, no karate, ok. You move, I shoot, ok?" The Track Pants was clearly digging the muzzle into Grace, because she was wincing.

I frozen for a second in shock, not quite believing my own eyes, "No need for guns! Here are our wallets," I said going for my bag.

"No, no money. You come."

"What?" I wasn't sure what he meant.

"You come with us and I don't shoot, ok?" Oh, God! I was being kidnapped!

I looked around, but it was this weird tome between the lunch hour and before evening rush and there weren't that many people around.

I looked at Grace again. She was pale with fear, but she shook her head at me.

"Ok, I'll come. Just let her go. She has a tough boss Jack. He wouldn't want her to be late." Grace's eyes widened, but I looked at her meaningfully hoping she got my message.

A large SUV pulled up to us and I was shoved in loosing my bag in the process. I scrambled to look outside and saw that the Track Pants gave Grace a squeeze and lightly pushed her away. She stopped and was still looking when the car started driving away.

"What do you want with me? Are you sure you got the right girl?" I was terrified. Scenario one worse than the other played out in my head.

"You keep quiet, ok? Boss says 'get this girl' we get the girl, ok? No mistake, Kim Crawford, ok?" while he was talking I quietly pulled my phone and texted 1 to Jack.

Almost immediately my phone rang. It was Jack! I went to answer it when the Bookend 1 tried to take it from me. "It's my boyfriend. He is very jealous. If I don't answer, he will come looking and will call the police." I had no idea if it would work, but I prayed that these guys would buy it.

"You talk, but be short, ok?" relieved I answered the phone.

"Kim, what's going on? Where are you?" Jack was scared, his voice tense and sharp.

"Baby, I missed you so much," I used my most juvenile voice. Then I went for the code phrase, "I was shopping for a surprise for you." God, I'll never object to any of his paranoid ideas again. Just let me get out of this situation.

"You can't talk. Are you injured?" if possible, Jack's voice got harder.

"No, but I don't know when I am coming home," I nearly cried because it was the truth.

"Where are you now? Where are you headed?" i could hear clacking of the keyboards in the background.

"Well, if I were you I'd be very graceful that I even answered the phone." I emphasized Grace part of the word, hoping Jack would catch on.

Before he could say anything, the Bookend 1 grabbed my phone, hang up, and threw it out of the window. No! My last connection to Jack, to help, was cut off.

"Enough talk, ok? Stay quiet now." The Track Pants said and turned away from me.

We ended up at the docks and I was dragged by one the Bookends into one of the many grimy buildings. They were not particularly gentle with me, but also didn't try to hurt me. I was shoved into a smaller room with just a chair. They tied me to it with my hands tied behind.

"Boss come soon, ok?" with that the Track Pants left me there. I sat, my hands uncomfortable in the current position. My fingers were restless and I drummed the Flight of the Bumblebee with my fingertips. I was truly scared now. I knew that Jack could track me through my phone and maybe my car, but those were no longer an option. At least I had this hope that they did plan to hurt me too much. Whoever this Boss was, I had to wait for him to show to explain what the hell was I doing here.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23. Aint' No Sunshine**

 **Jack POV**

 **Tuesday**

I woke up today feeling particularly good. My conversation with Ethan made me feel a lot better overall about Kim's future safety and the prospect of being finally done with the case was exciting. I turned to look at Kim, who lay tangled in my sheets, a sleepy smile on her face while the morning sunlight cast her hair and skin in a golden glow. She looked so pretty right now.

"You're staring," she mumbled, looking at me through heavy-lidded eyes.

I smiled. "I am," I said before pulling her into my arms.

She sighed contentedly as I wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled into me. I kissed the top of her head thinking again about our first meeting and how inauspicious it was. I closed my eyes while Kim absently drew patterns on my chest with her fingers, dipping into the rivet of the old scar on the side.

"We need to start getting ready. You – for work, me – for school" she said, causing me to groan. I was perfectly happy with staying in bed for the rest of the day with her.

"They can always call me if they need me, you know," I said, prompting Kim to roll her eyes.

"Jack, you got the new team member to select and the whole new team to train. You can't afford any day offs right now," she said, shooting me a look.

I sighed, knowing she was right. Kim smiled and moved to place a kiss on my lips. I quickly tightened my hold around her waist, flipping us over while slipping my tongue into her mouth. Kim tried to pull away with ' _ugh, morning breath,_ ' but I did not let her. I deepened the kiss causing her to moan. She ran her fingers through my hair, pulling at it and I slowly trailed my fingers up her thigh.

"Jack," she gasped when I finally pulled away from her mouth and travelled down to her neck. "We can't. Work. School" She reminded me.

"Ten. More. Minutes." I mumbled, placing a kiss on her soft skin in between each word. She was so soft, smelled so nice, and tasted even better.

"It's never just ten minutes with you," she protested. I laughed into her breast, "Sweetheart, you are so good for my ego," I smiled again and pulled her leg up to wrap around my waist, pulling her even closer to me.

"It's a better wakeup call than all the mochas you drink," I said against her lips. Kim was wavering and I knew she agreed when she lifted up to kiss me this time.

* * *

I was at the base, in the analytics division, checking with my mentee on his recovery and generally taking stock of his attitude. Some of the ambition to be the star of the show seemed to have been knocked out of him. Who knows, maybe someday Sam would be a good team leader.

He had no new information about Ethan's finances, but there was a correlation between his movement to the new department within his company and the stop in corporate card charges. Sometime last year he was moved to the international division within his company and now he travelled to the former Soviet Union more. Apparently, his company had some interest in various oilfields there. It was not much, but it was a start.

I was almost out of the analytics department, when I got a text from Kim. She texted '1.' Fear clenched my insides, but I hoped it was a misdial. I called her back immediately, jamming my suddenly clammy and graceless fingers, and she answered on the third ring. She sounded like she was thirteen years old and so unlike her that I knew it was a bad news. And then she dropped the code phrase. "I was shopping for a surprise for you."

No… I was certain my heart had stopped beating. The pain that flared through my chest was swift and merciless. It left me breathless for a moment. No, keep it together.

I was already walking back to Sam's desk signaling with my hand to my phone and then to the map on the wall. Sam started pulling the tracking program and I put her on speaker.

"You can't talk. Are you injured?" I said to Kim, fear now clawing at me that she was hurt.

"No, but I don't know when I am coming home," I closed my eyes in relief that she was at least no physically hurt right now, but I could hear that she was afraid. She was not alone and was not free to leave. The pain of thinking that she was in danger was transforming into anger at her captors.

"Where are you now? Where are you headed?" there was little chance of her telling me that, but the longer she stayed on, the faster we could track her.

"Well, if I were you I'd be very graceful that I even answered the phone." She deliberately misused the word to let me know that Grace was somehow involved too. Was she with Kim? I tried to remember where Jerry was supposed to be right now.

"Don't worry, Kim. I'll find you," I said only to hear the beep of the disconnected call. I dropped my head unwilling to let anyone see me right now, because I was panicking. Kim… My little golden girl… What has happened?

I forcibly shook my head and tried to focus on the mission objective: Get Kim Back.

Sam spoke up from his desk, "Jack, the signal from her phone ended on the exit from the mall to the highway. She must be in travelling in the car and the phone either was turned off or dropped off here," he pointed at the map he pulled up.

"There must be some traffic cameras we can pull up the feeds from," I barked wishing that I had Milton here right now. "Get me the feeds from around that mall. Grace works in the coffee shop with the exit to the parking. Find it."

I was about to call Jerry, when he called me himself. "Get to the base right now."

"So you heard. I am coming after I get Grace," Jerry sounded irritated and upset.

"Is she alright? Did you talk to her? What did she say?" questions spilled fast.

"She said that Kim was taken by some douchebags with bad taste in fashion. That they pulled a gun on her and made Kim go with them. She sounds upset, but is uninjured."

This was bad. If they left Grace behind, it mean that Kim was specifically the target of the kidnapping. They had guns and there was more than one of them. They managed to take her in a broad daylight at the mall. This did not look like amateur work. Scraps of information previously unconnected suddenly made much more sense to me.

"Pull anything you can find on Ethan Crawford and especially his trips to Russia. See if there any Russian bratva* groups active around the West Coast and if there is an outfit of them here," I had the sinking feeling in my stomach that Ethan got mixed up with the Russian organized crime and Kim was somehow involved now. We could not expect just the normal ransom call now. It did not look good for anyone, even if all they wanted is for Ethan to come with some money he owed them and Kim was coerced into signing over her portion of the inheritance. Kim would have seen too much by then. And Russian bratva was known to dabble in human trafficking…

Rage and guilt blanketed me. It was my fault. I was an idiot. Like a stupid peacock, I showed off to Ethan without full information and tripped his hand. He must have told them that his inheritance was slipping away and they acted on this threat. All in all, there was about three million in the Kim's parents' estate. Enough money for bratva to trouble themselves with. It was my fault. I should have waited before I did anything, and now Kim was in danger because of me.

I could not bear this feeling and with a roar I punched the wall nearest to me, the pain in my hand an inadequate penance for my own arrogance. Sam jumped a little at the sound and I saw that now everyone on the floor looked at me. I took a deep breath. Kim needed me now. I can fall apart later.

"Sam, bring everyone from both teams here. We have a mission."

* * *

Half an hour later – still too long for me – both teams were in the analytics room. Milton and his mentee took over the digital search, since they were more adept with the technology. Funderburk was tracking his contact in FBI to get the information on any bratva outfits currently active around our area.

Jerry brought Grace. She was shaken up, but was otherwise fine. According to her, she and Kim were accosted by three stooges in sportswear, who spoke with a heavy Eastern European accents. Milton has pulled the camera feed from around the mall entrance and we saw the three solidly built guys talking to girls. Kim was tiny, so tiny next to these guys I was scared anew for her. Gritting my teeth I looked on.

Milton's shadow pulled the license plate and run it through a database. It turned out to be a recycled plate from a stolen car. Facial recognition brought one match for the trio in track pants. Valeriy Berezin was a recent immigrant to this country and a known low-level enforcer of the bratva outfit associated with the Khimki* group in Moscow.

My hunch was right. Ethan brought it onto Kim. And now she is there by herself. She had to be okay. The idea of trying to live without her was not something I could even think about.

A heavy hand dropped to his good shoulder and squeezed once, "We're going to find her, Jack."

"She can't be…" I regretted the words almost as soon as they were out of my mouth, but Funderburk knew what I was thinking.

"No reason to think that, no reason at all," he confirmed, although his voice seemed tight and he clapped me on the back once before he stepped away.

I concentrated on the image of Kim on the screen, all my thoughts focused on what we could do to find her. I couldn't let myself begin to imagine what was happening to her.

Something caught my eye when Kim turned around grabbing her bag. I just barely saw the spark, but it was there! Kim wore her snowflake necklace! "Milton, I put a tracker on Kim's necklace."

Everyone, but Milton, looked at me with disbelief and curiosity. "I put one in there after she was confronted by her brother. I could not find her for a whole day…" I trailed off.

Jerry turned to Grace and said, "You are getting one too. Clearly Jack got the right idea." Grace looked about to protest, but was interrupted by Milton.

"We have her location at the old dockyard. It is stationary now. So either she is still there, or her necklace broke off there…" Milton stopped talking apologetic after looking into my face.

"Suit up, everyone. We have a location."

 **Kim POV**

 **Monday afternoon**

It seemed that I was left quite alone in this part of the building. I could not hear anything. I tugged on my bound wrists. I was bound decently tight. The wooden chair creaked under my weight and I experimentally shifted couple of more times. No one came up and I assumed that they could not hear me. This gave me an idea: the chair was rickety and my feet have been left unbound.

I slowly got up on bent legs and hopped and shuffled to the nearest wall. Locking my elbows and tucking my fists inward, I hit the wall with the chair as hard as the small range would allow. The chair creaked again. I did this couple of time until I realized that the back leg was very loose. I propped it against the wall and leaned as much as my bound arms would allow. It hurt. The counter-pressure on the chairs back was pushing my upper arms and shoulders outward. I grit my teeth and pushed harder. Finally, I could hear the loud crack and the leg came off. After several more munities of this, I was left with only the back of the chair still attached to me by the ropes. I dropped the arms and the chair's back as low as I could, squatted on bent knees so that the bottom of the back was against the floor, and tried to kick it with my leg backwards. Thanking every star for my stubborn dad and the karate lessons, I managed to break the wooden back in two and now my hands were free. I quickly untied the ropes, picked up one of the broken legs and went to investigate the door.

It was locked, but like everything in this building it was old and made of the cheap plywood. They clearly did not think I would get this far. Several hard kicks with my right leg and the lock broke from the door frame and I slipped outside. I was right. They left me alone in this part of the building. I quietly made my way around, trying to figure out the layout of this building. There were old smaller shipping containers and some old forklifting machinery around. This must be used as some sort of warehouse. I could see that it was lighter to the right of me and I went there for lack of any other option, making sure I stuck to the walls and shadows.

As I approached the end of the warehouse, I could hear murmurs of voices. I could not understand anything. They were speaking in a foreign language. Russian, I think. I peeked from behind the container and saw the Track Pants and the Bookends sitting around the TV that was on some soccer match. It did not look like I could slip unnoticed by them, so I either had to track back and find a window or a door, or wait for a distraction and go for the entrance.

I was still contemplating my choices when I heard a car pull in front of the warehouse. This was it! The Boss was here! Maybe I could use this as a distraction.

Soon, a group of three men came in. Two were dressed in generic black suits came in and you could tell they were the bodyguards. The third one was the Boss, I was sure. He was tallish, though not as tall as Jack, man in his late thirties. With jet black hair, pale skin and cold grey eyes, he would be considered attractive if it was not for a cold, mean, expression of his face. My heart sunk: my odds were not in my favor. There were six of them now.

"Kак наша гостья?"* Boss's voice was like the rest of him, cold.

"Cидит привязанная в конторке,"* The Track Pants responded hastily getting up and turning off the TV.

"Hу и хорошо, приведите брата,"* he went to the part of the warehouse where I was held. Two of this bodyguards went back outside and soon came back dragging a man between them. I nearly gasped out loud. It was Ethan… He was badly beaten up with bruises and dried blood covering his face, his clothes torn and dirty. Shocked, I watched him being half-dragged in the same direction. I had no other options: I had to make a run for it now.

They just passed my hiding spot and I tip-toed quickly along the wall towards the entrance, when I heard a loud shout from the back. "Ёб твою мать! Kуда она девалась?"*

Unconcerned with keeping quiet now, I ran full tilt outside, only to be caught by another one of the bodyguards, who was apparently outside. "Kуда спешим, красотка?"* he casually said pulling his gun out.

I was brought back inside, where the Boss was already back, looking very irritated. He took one look at me and simply turned around, pulled a gun and shot at the Track Pants, who ducked at the last moment. "You are an embarrassment. Couldn't even keep this little girl locked in. You deserve to die. I'll deal with you later."

He turned to me and said, "Cвяжите ее."* My hands were pulled back and a zip tie was placed on them. It bit into my skin, adding more bruises and scrapes from my last escape from being bound.

"I must say Ms. Crawford; you rose in my estimation considerably. Your brother described you as a romantic sort, living with her head in the clouds and useless for anything else but the music... You know, I am music aficionado myself. Although, I prefer ballet, but opera attracts me too. I hear you are a soprano? Yes... And yet, here we are. You almost escaped after being tied up." His voice was only slightly accented and he held himself with the grace of a prince.

"Why am I here?" I was scared like never before in my life. This man was dangerous and I hoped against hope that Jack would find me before anything terrible happened to me or Ethan.

"I wanted to make your acquaintance. My name is Vladimir," he made a sharp bow of his head and was chuckling at his own joke.

I only tilted my head to the side and raised my brow in response. "Fine, I have some papers that I want you to sign. You brother owes us a lot of money and he assures me that so long as he inherits everything from his parents, he would be able to make up for it."

"That's it? You just want the money? Ok, I'll sign whatever you want and you will let me and him go?" Ethan did not deserve any pity form me, but he also didn't deserve this. Ethan looked up at me, his expression inscrutable.

"You would part with nearly $3 million like that? You would forgive him, Ms. Crawford? After what he has done to you? After he brought us into your life? Perhaps you are a romantic after all…" he looked thoughtful for a second staring somewhere mid-distance.

"Do we have a deal?" I pressed not sure what to make of his asides.

"You do not get to make any deals here, Ms. Crawford," his expression turned cold again. "And, no, I won't let him go. He needs to learn the lesson about disappointing his business partners."

"And me?" I was afraid to ask.

"And you… I haven't decided yet. I was going to make you sign the papers and sell you to the local group of our brothers. They always have a need for young and pretty things like you. But I am afraid they won't appreciate what a gem you are, Ms. Crawford. There are many men, who like refined, talented, accomplished women like you." He looked at me appraisingly. Oh, God. It was insanity. He just casually mentioned slavery and forced prostitution. He liked this. Liked this mental torture, liked physical torture too, if Ethan's appearance was anything to go by. He wouldn't let me go now, no matter what I signed or did not sign.

I shifted my stance and tugged my zip tie again. He caught my movement and smiled like he was reading my mind, "I like your spirit, Ms. Crawford. So American. But I would not recommend testing my patience," with that he tuned his gun on Ethan and shot him through his leg. Ethan howled in pain and collapsed on the floor clutching his thigh. Vladimir looked at me again, his eyes like a viper's, and said, "Are you still resolved to make it difficult for everyone, Ms. Crawford?"

A/N: Bratva is a collective term used for any organized criminal syndicate from Russia. Bratva literally means "brotherhood."

Kак наша гостья? – How is our guest?

Cидит привязанная в конторке. – Sitting tied up in the office.

Hу и хорошо, приведите брата. – Very well, bring the brother.

Ёб твою мать! Kуда она девалась? – Motherfucker! Where did she go?

Kуда спешим, красотка? – What's the hurry, beautiful?

Cвяжите ее – Tie her up.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Are we out of the woods?  
**

 **A/N:** In case you guys wondered if I am Russian. I am not, but I am fluent in Russian because I studied it for a while and spent some time in that part of the world. Also, I am guessing my action scenes are not that great.

 **Kim POV**

 **Tuesday afternoon**

For a moment, I couldn't respond, this development too much for me, but before I could even try to process, Vladimir's eyes widened and a gun in his hand was suddenly pointed at me. He lunged toward me and tackled me around the waist. As we fell to the ground I had a fleeting thought that I would die here, now, and that I still haven't told Jack that I loved him, but then I heard the sound of gunfire ripping through the warehouse and I realized that I still might die, but not by Vladimir's hand.

I would die, because someone was trying to kill him.

Vladimir returned fire using the upturned TV and me as a shield. Twisting my head around, I saw the four figures in black descent from ceilings... maybe just the high up windows. I could barely follow the fight, but the were four men on the ground and its a blur of movement between them and the Russians. One of the men in black fired a gun at us. I flinched, my heart in my throat, but suddenly another figure seemingly appeared form the thin air and tackled the man with the gun. I was not sure, but I had this suspicion that the last man in black was Jack. One of the Vladimir's bodyguards moved in before I could be sure of anything raising his hand with a rifle in it, but Maybe Jack slashed down with his hand and caught the bodyguard across the forearm and then his chest. A bright arc of blood gushed into the air. I turned away cringing, and it is only because I turned that I saw another bodyguard lifting a hand with a gun aiming at Maybe Jack and the others.

"Oh god! Oh god!" I shrieked terrified. Maybe Jack ducked and had to roll away for cover.

I tried to scramble, shrimping away using only my legs, but Vladimir dug his gun at me and I stilled. He lifted himself into a crouch and dragged me into a sitting position. I heard the sound of gunfire, then breaking wood and shattering glass. I guess the rest of the team moved in as well. Gunfire erupted again, and then there was silence. I took stock of the situation. The Track Pants and the Bookends were lying on the ground unmoving, blood seeping into the floor. Two bodyguards were also on the ground: one with the knife in his chest, and another moaning and coughing up blood. Vladimir held a gun against me and was slowly raising himself up pulling me with him. His gun was firmly pressed to my side. The team in black slowly moved out form behind various cover and I finally saw Jack. He was scowling and his hand was gripping a handgun tightly.

"You know how this would go. Let me leave with Ms. Crawford and I promise not to kill," Vladimir's voice was calm and cold as if we were not in the middle of the gun battle.

I could see Jack swallow hard and he said, "You cannot escape. Even if we let you go now, you'd be followed and caught. This place is surrounded and there will be an aerial surveillance and pursuit."

"I am honored. You went all out just for me," the mocking in Vladimir's voice was unmistakable.

"You are important enough that we felt we need to make sure you have the proper escort," Jack was equally mocking, but his eyes were on me the whole time. I mouthed _sorry_ to him.

"Yes, of course, it would make sense. Except I was not supposed to be here at all. I was in Russia just this morning and this particular operation was a whim. Unless you have an informant, you could not have known I would be here. Which makes me think that this all is for Ms. Crawford," Vladimir was talking and pushing his face closer to mine, his mouth practically touching my ear. He was baiting Jack. "Once again, Ms Crawford, I am impressed. It seems that I make habit of underestimating you." He pulled away from me and his gun-free hand slowly drifted from its position on my waist up to my chest. It was like time was in the slow-motion and I could see the moment Jack's jaw moved betraying the fact that he was grinding his teeth. Vladimir's hand stopped and he chuckled, "Romantics. This is what is going to happen. I would be leaving with Ms. Crawford to the private airfield and taking off back to Russia. Once I am in a friendlier country, I would release Ms. Crawford and you can pick up your precious girl. My word is my bond," he did not stop to get anyone's acquiescence and wove his gun-free hand though one of mine that were still zip-tied. We started moving to the entrance shuffling somewhat awkwardly as Vladimir was trying to look every which way.

I tried to hold eye contact with Jack as long as I could and maybe because of it I did not see how or why but Vladimir suddenly tripped and his tight grip on me loosened a little. I saw my chance and I dropped to the ground and he fell on top of me. It hurt. A lot. I fell on my tied hands and the tie broke biting and cutting into my skin I knew it was bleeding. I hit my head falling and Vladimir's weight pushed all the air out of me and it nearly hurt to breath. Dark spots appeared in my eyes and I was trying to focus on the gun that fell by my head.

Suddenly the weight lifted and I saw Jack's face above me. He looked at me for a second and then turned back to Vladimir and proceeded to pummel him with his bare hands. I could see the spit and blood flying out of the man's mouth and it made me sick. I gagged and tried to move sideways in case I barfed, but my head hurt too much and I moaned in pain.

"Jack, Kim's hurt!" Someone shouted and the voices were coming in muffled and distant. The urge to barf passed and I laid back staring at the far away ceiling. Everything was spinning and I was very tired.

Jack's face appeared in front of me and he was looking very stern. I tried to touch it, but the effort to do anything was too much and I closed my eyes against the spinning.

"Kim, open your eyes," Jack commanded me roughly. I tried to do as he asked and caught sight of his face. He was very blurry. It hurt to look.

"Kim, wake up!" This time Jack was shouting and I tried really hard, because I heard a small break in his voice. I saw him come into focus and was rewarded with a tight smile. I felt hands in my hair lightly touching my head, until they touched a sore spot and I winced. "She's got a nasty bump on the back," I think it was Jerry, but I did not want to move my head to confirm.

"Let's take her to medical," Jack said as he leaned over me and slid his hands under me and lifted my upper half. Sudden movement made my head spin even more and I dropped into his chest like a ragdoll, my hand coming to rest there as well.

Jack gently took my hand and inspected it, his jaw twitching. I saw it, close as was to him. "I did it myself," I said proudly.

"Somehow I doubt you tied yourself up," he said and I felt his chest rumble.

"Nooo, I broke the ties. And the chair. And the door. But there is no move against the gun," talking made me woozy again.

"Kim, stay awake." Jack got up and brought me into a standing position. He started moving holding me by the waist, but three steps in I felt myself slipping, and with a muffled curse Jack swung me into his arms. "I need transport to the hospital. Concussion and possible contusions."

I was floating in his arms, going up and down a little with his steps and it was lulling me to sleep. I remembered only vaguely the car, voices, Jack's face and finally just darkness.

 **Jack POV**

 **Tuesday afternoon**

The planning happened on the fly. The basics of the mission were not complicated. Several gunmen and a civilian hostage. Usual protocol dictated securing the entry points, neutralizing any guards, infiltrate the location, and, if possible, neutralizing the active shooters before they got to the hostages. Except the hostage was Kim and I couldn't think about engaging anyone with a gun in Kim's vicinity. Was she secured in another room? Was she being persuaded right now? We were only four hours behind, but who knew how impatient they were.

Milton knew that I was not entirely present for the planning. He shook his head slightly and took over taking to the rest of the teams.

"We need to follow the protocol until the infiltration point. After that we observe. Once the civilian is spotted, we plan extraction. Any gunmen spotted are presumed to be the bratva operatives and the FBI wants them alive if possible."

Team members nodded their heads and Milton turned to me. "Jack, If she is with the hostiles, I don't want you going on the floor. Stay above and cover the others."

I immediately scoffed at him, but before I could say anything, he went on, "I get that you want to be there for Kim. But you are compromised. You shouldn't even be here..."

"Fuck you Milton. If it was Julie you would be there first."

"I would. Which is why I am telling you to stay up. You could keep an eye on her at all times and if someone even looks at her, you will have the chance to take them out. Trust us to keep the bratva engaged away from her."

I bristled, but nodded my head.

* * *

The plan was followed to a point. There was only two guard outside and part of the team scaled the warehouse. I was inside first and we spread out to locate best vantage points. We heard conversation and moved to that end of the building. I spotted the hostiles first and strained my eyes to see Kim. Usually I had to look for the gold of her hair.

And then I saw her and I was sure my heart seized, so strong was my reaction.

She looked frightened, but determined. She stood in front of a man in a white dress shirt and another was standing a little behind her. There were a total of five men that I could see. Her hands were behind her back. Probably tied. She was talking. There was no visible damage. Relief was short lived though, because suddenly the guy in front of her shot at someone on his right. There was a pained shout and I saw Ethan falling on the ground. Kim looked at her brother and then back at the White Shirt. He said something to her and then, almost simultaneously, I saw one of the newbies on my left raising his gun and the White Shirt saw that too. He tackled Kim to the ground and all hell broke loose.

The one who stood behind Kim fell first, my aim was true. The team dropped to the floor and the fight was short. The White Shirt was shooting at us, using Kim and a TV as a cover and one of the new guys raised a gun at him. I reacted before I consciously though to do anything. I jumped down and tackled him before he could aim properly. I threw a glance at Kim, to confirm that she was fine. She was looking straight at me and, for a suspended moment, I thought she recognized me and her face softened. Then one of the hostiles jumped at me and I simply slashes his gun hand, finishing the job with a knife through his heart.

There was Kim's shouting and I ducked on instinct as the bullets flew over my head. Milton must have given signal to go, because there was sounds of breaking wood and shots being fired and soon most of the hostiles were down.

I saw the White Shirt and Kim raising up and his gun was pressed into her side. She saw me and stared at me with frightened eyes.

He was smarmy and collected, but his eye twitched a little and I knew that he was stressed. When he his hand moved towards Kim's chest I gritted my teeth, but he saw it. Oh, I wanted to shoot him, but he was a determined fucker and he already shot Ethan.

He started moving and Kim's eyes stayed on me as she was pulled along with him. I literally couldn't breath or think at that moment. She was here, before me, but was in more danger than ever.

I was staring at her and saw it even though it was a small movement. Ethan, who was lying on the ground seemingly unconscious, stretched his good leg and tripped the White Shirt. He stumbled and Kim went down hard pulling him with her. I started moving immediately and heard a pained gasp from Kim. Grabbing the White Shirt up, I caught her eyes, saw her scared face, and turned to my prey. I beat him, relishing the feeling of my knuckles hitting his face and body. He barely had time to fight back, his attempts nothing against my anger fueled by all the fear and loathing I felt for the last four hours.

His face was a mess of blood and spit, when I heard Jerry shouting that Kim was hurt.

I turned to her and saw her groaning in pain and trying to turn.

I fell to my knees in beside her scared anew that she was shot somehow. She wasn't, but she was clearly in pain and her eyes were glassy. She closed her eyes and I ordered her to open her eyes. She tried to look at me, even though her focus seemed to be somewhere below my eye. She probably was concussed. She was closing her eyes again and I plead with her stay awake. Jerry, who was kneeling next to me, figured that as well and checked her head. She needed to be seen by a doctor. I pulled her gently up, but she collapsed against me and her hand came into my view. It was bruised and cut and it was clear that she was tied up for a while. Kim has somewhat proudly slurred that she had done it herself, because she broke the bindings, broke the chair and the door. She either was already out of it or my girl was even tougher than I thought before.

In the end I had to carry her out, because she was on the verge of fainting. She passed out on the way to the hospital and, while I was worried about her, I was mostly overcome with relief and happiness that she was alive and with me.

There was nothing else for me to do, but to wait for her to wake up. She needed to know that I loved her.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25. Pillow Talk**

 **Jack POV**

 **Tuesday - Wednesday night**

There were a melee of nurses and orderlies waiting for us. We were coming in with four injured people, two of whom were seriously wounded. Finally, two nurses were left waiting at the hospital entrance. I came out of the car with Kim in my hands and I stood to meet them as a stretcher was pulled over in our direction.

"What happened?"

"Cuts and contusions on her arms and a likely a concussion from the fall."

Once the stretcher was lined up, I slid Kim onto it, careful not to jostle her too much and cause more pain. One of the nurses began to check her over, taking vitals and the other was rolling her inside. I followed them and was stopped by an orderly.

"I'm going with her."

"I'm sorry, sir, but family only in the examination room. She's not in critical condition and should be fine."

"Someone just attempted to kill her. If you think I'm going to let her go alone then you've got another thing coming to you."

I stepped closer to the male, intimidating the man and causing him the shuffle backwards. There is no way Kim would be left alone. Jerry placed a firm hand on my shoulder to restrain me before stepping up to calmly speak with the orderly.

"Listen, I know it's standard protocol, but the girl has just been in a shootout and is suffering from a concussion, not to mention that her only family did that to her. She's disoriented. At least allow her boyfriend to come."

The orderly gave it a minute of consideration.

"That should be fine."

As I caught up Kim in the exam room, she was being given a local anesthetic before they cleaned and tended to the cuts on her wrists. They cut off her shirt and I saw that her her torso was already bruising. That damn Russian must have been very heavy. The nurse waived salmiac under Kim's nose and Kim came to with a gasp. Almost immediately she clutched her head. I was by her side instantly.

"Hey, stay down. You got a nasty bump on your head and possibly a concussion," I said gently brushing her hair off her face.

She looked at me for a second, although it took her a tad longer than it should have. "Jack!? I didn't dream you falling from the sky?"

Before I could answer, a doctor arrived to perform a routine check and examine her head.

"Can you follow the light with your eyes for me, Kim?"

The doctor, a young Asian woman, shone a light at Kim's eyes. I could see that she squinted at the initial brightness, before her eyes somewhat come into focus, and she did what she was asked. From my vantage point, I could see that she was still a little slow in processing the movement but her perception and focus were better than when I talked to her in the warehouse. It caused me to relax slightly. This meant she likely did not sustain any major head trauma from the fall.

"Okay, a little slow, but not too bad. Let's try a few other small tests."

After a few other examinations the doctor made a positive noise and quickly jots a few notes down onto her clipboard.

"Kim, I'm ordering a CT scan for you."

"Is something wrong?" I asked. I was sure that the damage hadn't been that bad. At doctor's look I added, "I am her boyfriend." She looked me over, no doubt taking in my dirty and bloody tact gear.

"OK... No, nothing is wrong. It's just standard procedure. I'm confident in saying that this is a grade two concussion. Now, lets look at your ribcage."

The doctor prodded Kim for a while and decided that an x-ray was necessary as a precaution to rule out the fractures.

The doctor nodded before leaving Kim and I alone in the room to put in the order for the tests.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My head feels like a church bell is going off there and my chest hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine."

I was happy to see that she's much more coherent now than she was before.

I hesitantly touched her cheek and finally vocalized what I had been feeling, "you scared me. Never do that again. I don't think my heart can take it."

Her eyes were watery and she whispered, "I was scared too. So much. But I knew you would come. I never doubted it. And for the record, I will never object to any of your paranoid ideas."

I laughed, although it was mangled, because I was suddenly short of breath.

Before we could say anything further, a nurse came in to take Kim for tests.

I waited for her to be brought back and Funderburk found me in the exam room. "How is she, son?"

"Second grade concussion and maybe a bruised rib. How's her brother?"

"Lost a lot of blood. They extracted the bullet and he is asleep at the moment. They did a number on him. There were some broken bones and sprained joints." I clenched my jaw. Ethan was a jerk to Kim, but he came through at the last moment and I was conflicted about him.

"And others?"

"They have four fatalities. One of the bodyguards has a collapsed lung, but the bullet has been extracted. We'll have to see if he makes it."

"And the leader?"

"Vladimir Belov is alive if a little black and blue. You broke his nose and one of the cheekbones. FBI is happy to have him. He is based out of Moscow and usually here for a very short periods of time. As far as we can guess, Ethan got involved with them the usual way. Some gambling and drugs. They got him hooked and then he was roped in to launder the money for them. He either spent way more on his habits, or he tried to get out."

"Can they hold Belov on anything?" I'd hate to see him go free and then live with constant fear of retribution against Kim.

"There is enough to keep them all away for a while. You'll be needed for the debrief, but it can wait a little. Go home, be with you girl..."

 **Kim POV**

 **Tuesday - Wednesday night**

I woke up with a start and Jack's face was the first thing I saw. He was in his tact gear and I was so relieved that I didn't imagine the rescue. The doctor took her time, but ended telling me what I think Jack already did: I had a concussion.

She left and Jack was touching my face with such tenderness, his Adam's apple bobbing, and his eyes so bright, that I had nearly forgot how to breath. He was scared for me and I cried, because I was so-so scared, I couldn't even believe it was over, that my hero came to my rescue.

I was taken for tests and once Jack wasn't there filling all the space with his presence, I remembered that Ethan was shot. That other people were shot and died. The realization, the fear, the horror were swamping me all at once. I was shaking, like the adrenaline was letting down and my teeth were chattering. The technician at the CT scan machine pulled me out of the chamber and pressed some button and soon Jack's hands were wrapped around me. He was murmuring something and I couldn't make it out, but the rumble and the heartbeat in his chest were reassuring and soon I matched my breathing to his and calmed down. I realized we were still in the CT test room lying together on the gurney.

"You came," I finally was able to speak without my teeth getting in the way.

"You needed me. It's just shock, it'll get better soon," Jack was squeezing me gently and kissed my head.

"No. You came and saved me," I wanted him to understand.

He was silent for a moment, but then sighed and said, "You _needed_ me... I'll always be here, Kim... If you'll have me. I... I love you," he pulled away slightly to look at me, "I should have told you this sooner. I am an idiot, and I am jealous, and paranoid, and I have been alone for a while. But I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with you. I love you."

I cried then, because even if I was in the hospital, on the gurney in the CT scan room, this was the best and most romantic confession ever.

"I knew I loved you after the chapel. I was afraid to tell you, but then I was there, in the warehouse, and there were bullets flying, and I thought I'd die before telling you that I loved you," I half cried, half whispered into Jack's chest. He squeezed me harder and then let go.

We were silent for a moment and then he spoke and I could hear the smile in his voice, "remember, how I asked you what should I call you? I know now. I would call you love. Like, good morning, love. When are you coming home, love? What do you want for dinner, love?"

"You sound British when you do that. Should I call you Victor?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you are. A victor."

"I don't think I like it. If you say that to me in bed, I might get wrong ideas."

"So, its a no on 'victor' and 'love'?" I just shook my head feeling much better.

* * *

I was cleared to leave the hospital next day and Jack was taking me home. My wrists were still sore and bandaged, my chest was somewhat bruised and my head was still kind of fuzzy, so I was taking a couple days off the school and the studio. Grace was waiting for me at the apartment and I almost had another breakdown when I saw her. I felt guilty that she got involved in my family drama, but Grace wasn't taking any of it and squarely placed the blame on Ethan and douche bags with bad fashion taste. We spent the rest of the day being lazy and watching movies and annoying Jerry and Jack with our music talk.

Mark was dying of curiosity when I told him that I had an accident that sidelined me for a little bit, but I felt so weird telling anyone who already did not know about the situation. He promised to continue working on the already approved layout and not change anything without my input. He also had some good news: they finally had lyrics for the song and I could start recording in, whenever I felt better.

I was hesitant to ask Jack about the fate of all others involved in the warehouse mission. I knew that Ethan lived and that he would be in the hospital for a while, but I did not know the details of his involvement with Russians. I did not want to remind Jack that he had killed again.

In the end, he brought the subject himself. Apparently, Ethan was the one who tripped Vladimir and he was so severely beaten by them because he tried to leave their arrangement. Still, he broke the law and would be facing criminal charges soon. Jack also thought I would be need to testify, unless the Russians would take the plea deal without the trial.

"Jack, I am sorry you had to... to... kill," I finally was able to get out. "I am sorry you had to do it for me."

He looked at me uncomprehendingly at first, but then he sort of smiled sadly, "If we are sharing our guilty feelings, then you should know that I am sorry too. I confronted Ethan at the settlement talks and told him of his unusual corporate spending. I think it tipped his hand and the situation escalated. I should have waited until I had more information and..."

I did not let him finish. "I don't think Vladimir cared so much about the money really. I think he was pissed because Ethan disappointed him. I would have been forced to sign these papers anyway, sooner or later. Besides, you came and saved the day before that crazy man could sell me..." I shut up too late realizing what I have just said to Jack. He looked murderous and made this abortive move to the door. I grabbed him and held onto him tight. "I am alright Jack. I am here. You saved me."

He exhaled loudly and then relaxed, "Don't worry about me, Kim. I would do anything if it means keeping you safe. These men have long stepped beyond the point where justice is served by rehabilitation. I know my work demands and I have come to terms with it before. In this particular situation, though, I am fully justified. I regret now that I only broke his nose and cheekbone. I should have done more. He threatened to take away the woman I love."

I kissed him to reassure myself and him that we were here. Together. Safe.

I was wrong before. This kiss was the best, because it was the kiss between people, who loved each other.

A/N: We almost there. The story is coming to an end soon. I have been truly surprised that people read and liked this story so far. I had two more plots for Kick stories circling in my brain and if you like to see more stories from me, let me know.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26. Try a Little Tenderness.**

 **A/N:** Apparently I can't stop writing smut. I blame Jack and Kim for being too sexy.

 **Jack POV**

 **A week and half after the kidnapping**

I was on leave and spent this time doting on Kim. She was moving almost without wincing, but every now and then a deep breath would make stop and exhale slowly. She claimed her head did not hurt as much, but concussions were tricky and one had to be careful. She took to wearing long sleeves and over-sized shirts, because I couldn't hide my reactions every time I saw bruises on her. I know she hated the hovering, but I couldn't help it. Part of me was still scared that something would go wrong.

I had to go for a briefing on the situation. Normally, our team was never involved after the hostiles have been disarmed and neutralized, but this was treated as the personal involvement for me. FBI was building their case against Belov. According to their information, Belov's pakhan* was pissed off at him for getting involved in a this particular case and for getting caught. There was a moderate expectation that bratva might go after witnesses. Ethan was a primary target since he was actually involved in their money laundering, but there was a chance that Kim would be targeted as well. FBI was putting agents on her detail. I initially balked at this developments, but eventually grudgingly agreed. I could not be with her at all times and they promised to be inconspicuous. The whole situation was an unpleasant reminder that I could not guaranty her safety, that I already failed her once.

Kim picked up on my mood and was quiet and avoided showing any skin around me. Which is why it was a shock to see her one evening after the shower; the blue and black of the bruising stark against the usual peach and gold of her skin. I was torn anew seeing her so fragile and ashamed that desire still stirred in me even when she was so visibly unwell. But my girl surprised me and I let her have what she wanted, gentle and generous with her. Later, when she was asleep I argued with myself that I should at least let her heal properly before I could selfishly expect to satisfy my own desires.

 **Kim POV**

 **Friday, a week after the kidnapping**

I had a follow-up appointment with the doctor to make sure that the concussion was healing normally. Jack was accompanying me. As usual for his behavior for the last week, he was hovering. He was very gentle and anticipating all my needs and it was kind of driving me crazy. He was on an extended leave and, after the briefing, he stuck to my side.

For all his physical nearness, our intimate times were not the same. The first time we had any intimate interaction was about three days after the kidnapping. I was coming out of the shower, towel wrapped abound me and trying to dry my hair. I caught sight of Jack staring at me in the mirror. Memories of the night after the chapel flooded me and I shuddered.

Jack came up to me, the deep furrows on his forehead standing out in sharp relief. Slowly, carefully, he reached out to me. His fingers pulled the towel off me and it slid down my body and onto the floor. I was frozen to the spot.

His eyes were haunted and waves of pain flowed from them. My bruises darkened in the last three days and looked very angry. He focused on the blue and purple marks covering my chest, then the other injuries marring the skin of my wrists. It looked much worse than it was. My pale complexion and sensitive skin made the bruises stand out even in the low light. He fingers trailed around the healing cut on my wrist, his jaw clenching as the dark mottled skin and broken capillaries that came into view. Slowly and with infinite tenderness, his hand, the same one that had handled the deadly knife, traced each of the impressions that were on me finally stilling right below the sternum that was tinged red on the very edges, probing the bone carefully.

He took a shuddering breath and his eyes moved back to my forearm. He lifted my hand and stoked along the dark and angry imprints that the ties have caused as he watched my face for any sign of pain. I tried to keep my reactions from showing, but I flinched when he squeezed the edge of the bruise and he froze. Jack's eyes left my face and focused back on my hands. He swallowed and licked his lips. My breath caught in my throat as I watched his face crumple and he tugged me close, burying his nose in my hair. "I'm sorry, Kim. I'm so, so sorry."

I put my arms around his shoulders and ran fingers soothingly through his brown hair as I laid my head on his chest. "It's okay, we're okay. I'm fine."

They stood there for a long time in the steamy bathroom. Finally, reluctantly, he pulled away just enough so that he could meet my eyes. "I swear to you, on everything I am, you'll never have to go through that again. Never again." There was so much raw emotion in his face, my eyes began to fill at the sight. His hand cupped my cheek as his thumb wiped away the gathering tears.

Seeing the agony written on his expression and feeling the need to make it right again I lifted myself on my toes and kissed him softly.

He tightened his arms around me and kissed back. He lifted me in his arms and took me to bed, where he proceeded to kiss with utmost tenderness every mark, every bruise, every scrape. His mouth was hot and talented and I was turned beyond belief. He noticed my mood and with an inscrutable expression moved to my breasts. His mouth alternated between licking, sucking, and lightly teasing my nipple with his teeth. I ran my fingers through his hair, the clean scent of his spicy cologne making my head swim as his fingers and mouth made me pulse with want.

"Jack," I moaned, "Oh God, I've missed this."

His lips captured mine in something that was less like a kiss and more like a softest caress. His mouth then left to find my earlobe and captured it between his teeth, sucking gently. His tongue began to stroke the sensitive flesh and I whimpered and squirmed. All this time he was carefully keeping his weight off me resting on his elbows.

"Oh Kim," he whispered against my ear, "Let me make it good for you," He words causing me to shiver with need.

My fingers scraped his scalp as his mouth traveled down the throat again and then further on until he found my other breast. He sucked the hard nipple into his mouth and captured it between his teeth as his tongue flicked back and forth causing a new flood of moisture between my thighs. "God, you are so wet," he said in a near growl. He sucked and nibbled my lips and I gasped against his mouth as his fingers made clever swirling motions. I felt the pleasure in me build and build as his tongue curled around my nipples just as his fingers curled inside and…I…flew apart with an embarrassing high-pitched shriek.

Afterward, when I tried to reciprocate, he just shook his head, claimed I was still too weak and shushed all my protests.

* * *

This went one for the rest of the week. I was beyond frustration and now was concerned that Jack wasn't simply worried about my physical well-being, but was being weird for some psychological reasons. I was having another girls' day with Grace and decided that two heads were better than one.

"So, do you think out friendship will survive an awkward conversation about my sex life?" I asked, sitting myself across the counter. Grace looked up from her glass of margarita. I wish I could have one. This conversation needed a margarita, but it was counter-indicated for the recently concussed. "Because I need a second opinion on if something was weird or not."

"Does it involve a piano? Or guns?" Grace asked, taking a large sip of her drink.

"Grace," I said gravely. "This is a serious matter. I need your serious opinion."

"Well, I don't know... You never tell me anything about your man," Grace rolled her eyes at my exaggerated face. "I am just guessing here..."

I sighed. "I mean... We sort of reconnected, like _that_ , after the whole kidnapping, right? And it was good... But only for one party, which is the part that is weird."

"Hmm. So, like, you got off, yes?" Grace leaned back.

"Yes," I confirmed, wrapping a piece of hair around my finger uncomfortably. "But he didn't? And he didn't seem to want to. Like he wouldn't let me… basically anything."

Grace raised her eyebrows. "Hmm." She took another healthy sip. "That kind of makes sense," she mused, resting her chin on her arms thoughtfully. "Like a whole 'you were hurt. I should have kept you safe. I don't deserve this precious fragile girl.'"

"Right," I agreed, "that's what I thought too. First, I thought it was because of the bruises, but they are almost gone. And we kind of said our 'I love yous' so I thought we are passed the whole 'you deserve better' man angst."

"Hmm, Jerry is not over it yet," Grace said again. "Responsible adult will tell you that you should talk to him, not me, about it. I will tell you to seduce him."

"I will. Talk to him, that is," I promised.

"Now, can we talk about my sex life?"

Later, when Grace was beyond tipsy and well into 'drunk' territory, I called Jerry to pick her up. I just hoped she didn't remember everything she told me. As it was, I swear could not look at Jerry or her cello without shudder.

* * *

The doctor cleared me for all my usual activities. I could finally go back to school, to singing, and working on my music. I still haven't talked to Jack, feeling afraid that I would make it worse for us.

We woke up early next morning and Jack was nuzzling into my hair again. I pressed myself closer to him, feeling surrounded by his smell, his warmth.

"Kim," Jack murmured, threading his finger into my hair. I made an acknowledging noise. "How sleepy are you?"

"...Why?" I asked, inhaling.

"Well, I want to make sure you're going to remember." He said, pulling my hair so that my face tilted up. Then he kissed me, but stopped from making it a full-on French kiss.

"Oh, like you were doing these past week and a half?" I muttered, and Jack paused.

"I did not make it good for you?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "I thought…" Jack trailed off. "Um."

I had to stop myself from giggling. "No, you're right, it was good. For me. And me only"

Jack's expression went from hurt to confused. "...This is a problem?"

"Yes, I was sort of embarrassed about having enjoyed myself without reciprocity."

Jack frowned. "Kim, I like doing things like that. Trust me I enjoy it," he said, kissing the side of my neck. I shivered, and he laughed, low and smug.

"I like touching you," he murmured against the skin. "I like hearing the sounds you make."

"Oh," I whispered, leaning into his kiss, "I like doing things like that too."

He sighed, his breath warm on her throat. "Kim... I... I... You were hurt... And this way I can guaranty I would be gentle. I am... not sure I could control myself when... well... otherwise..."

I pulled away. "Then I don't think I want to, either. If we're not both in this, I don't want it."

I tried rolling away with a heavy heart, when he reached for me, pulling my body flush with his own as he claimed my mouth. It was hard and so familiar, not the kind of kiss one uses when kissing a sick person. I was hesitant at first and he plowed through. He ran his tongue over my closed lips and when I gasped he slipped his tongue and devoured me. He cupped my head in one hand, his fingers sinking deep into my hair. I could feel it being tangled around his fingers.

He laid me backwards gently as he covered my body with his own, his mouth never releasing possession. The hand at my waist moved upwards to cup my breast through my sleep shirt. I whimpered and I could tell that Jack heard it and reacted to it. His body tensed and I was afraid for a moment that he would stop.

He pulled away from the kiss to wrench the shirt up over my head. He kissed my breasts each in turn, teasing nipples with his tongue and teeth as his fingers found the elastic of my pajama shorts. He pulled them down without ceremony along with the plain white panties I wore letting the last of my clothing drop to the floor. Jack held back for just a moment to look at me. He slanted his lips over mine again, pulling his boxers down just enough to free his erection then hitching my thighs apart and around him so he could grind his hips into me.

I gasped, both hands clawing at his chest as I felt of him against me. I could feel his heart pounding against his chest. It was matched by my own heartbeat. He pulled away from me slightly, "Is this what you want, Kim?" he murmured, low and hypnotic, grinding his pelvis against me,.

"Yes," I said softly and he nearly growled as he claimed my mouth once again.

His rough fingers reached down between us as his mouth claimed my nipple again. I panted as he licked and sucked at my breast, his teeth scraping until I was half undone by the near painful sensations stirring within. He slid his fingers up and down, barely skimming the cluster of nerves as he sucked hard at first the right nipple then the left. I moving more and more under him seeking the pressure just where I wanted it. He kissed my mouth again, whispering against my lips, "That's right, Kim. Come for me. Show me," he dipped one finger in and moved it to my clit.

I bucked underneath him crying out, eyes opening wide as rode this feeling.

He took my mouth in an almost brutal kiss as his fingers increased the friction on my clit. He swallowed my cries as I came, making his fingers slick. I shuddered and writhed in release beneath him. Stopping the kiss, he pressed our foreheads together as they both gasped for air. "God," he panted, "you are so beautiful, Kim. So beautiful. And mine."

I tilted my face upward, kissing him softly. He responded hungrily, his erection heavy and I helped him get his boxers off. Finally naked he settled back between my thighs and rubbed himself up and down, gathering moisture for lubrication before easing forward.

My fingers gripped his shoulders hard, a week without sex was making everything a little tighter. He reached up and kissed me once more. He went slowly until he was finally seated fully within me.

For a moment, we just breathed. Then, slowly he began rocking his hips, in and out, his thrusts gradually deepening until I was gasping from building pleasure again. Jack increased his strokes, pushing deeper and deeper, the speed becoming more and more urgent. He dropped his mouth to my ear whispering all the dirty things about how tight I felt, how hot, how he missed me, how he imagined all of this when he took himself in hand. All this time his hips were a sharp staccato and it was almost too much until he bit my earlobe and I finally came with a scream and shudder. Just then, Jack's mouth open in a silent cry and he stilled and I could feel him unleashed within me.

A/N: So, I think there will be one more chapter after this one.

I had this little plot bunny in my head all the time I was writing this story and it became a short story. Probably a two-shot. Once I finished this story, I will post the little ficlet here as well.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Epilogue**

 **A/N:** Absolute, tooth-rotting fluff. Read at your own risk.

 **Two years later**

Today was Kim and Grace's graduation and Jerry and I were just coming back from the mission. We were practically cited for insubordination because both of us hated to miss our girls' special day. Luckily, the mission went quick enough with no need for guns or shooting and we were heading back home just in time.

Back at the base I took opportunity to clean up, shave and dress in something better than my usual casual get up of jeans and a T-shirt. Time to go and meet the new graduate.

Kim was getting her dual degree in vocal and composition and already had offers to join two opera houses as the understudy soprano. While she has not exactly made her decision, I thought she was leaning towards staying locally. I have not told her yet, but I planned on retiring from the team and the force entirely. Milton thrived being an instructor and I enjoyed the physical aspects of training the new recruits, but I did not see myself as a teacher.

Jerry and I planned on starting our own security company. Between our experience and the funds available to me from the inheritance, we thought we had a fair chance. I hoped that I could predict my schedule better and I would not be tied necessarily to San Francisco. If everything went like I hoped to, Kim would have more options in choosing where to go, because I could simply follow her.

The drama with Kim's brother came to end the summer after the kidnapping. Vladimir Belov was killed before trial while incarcerated by either his own gang or a rival one. Ethan has pleaded guilty to lesser charges; and because of his cooperation with authorities and because Kim testified that his actions led to the capture of the bratva operatives, he received a reduced sentence. The plan that split their portions of the inheritance went unopposed since neither Kim no Ethan cared about it at the time. Kim confessed that she was glad that the open hatred between her and Ethan was over, but it was unlikely that they would ever have a normal sibling relationship.

It took Kim a while to get over the ordeal. She had occasional nightmares and was skittish when there were too many men around. It all faded eventually, after about a year, and she joked that the experience fueled much of her music.

She was steadily making name for herself as the composer. The first job as the video game score writer brought her few more similar jobs. She was good at it and branched out writing scores that involved more than just classical instruments.

The biggest surprise was the success of the song from the first game. Mark's company advertised the game using it quite a bit and it got a lot of recognition. Once the game was released, users made their own videos to accompany the song and it was popular for a while, getting various covers. The company ended up ordering several more songs for later versions of the game and Kim's name as the singer behind these songs became well known in the gaming community.

 **Kim POV**

It was finally here. My graduation was today. I couldn't believe that I was done with school. So much in my life changed over the course of these four years. It was bittersweet to be parting with the school. And yet, so much more exciting things awaited me ahead. I had offers from opera houses to join them as a soprano. I had my niche market as a score composer for video games. I recorded occasionally songs as a soloist. And I had Jack. To think that when I met him I thought him to be an unstable hobo. He was my eternal summer and my hero. I was thinking of staying in the Bay area, so that I wouldn't have to be too far away from him. I wasn't sure if I could long distance relationship at this point, too used to living with him and sharing my life with him.

For a while, after the kidnapping, I lived with him because of the security reasons. Then it was my ongoing nightmares that Jack was very adept at keeping at bay. Then we simply couldn't be parted.

Ethan was still serving his time and the specter of bratva was long gone. My life was safer now, more predictable.

Grace and I remained best friends and she told me she would accept an offer from the San Francisco Symphony to stay near Jerry. They had an interesting dynamic, those two.

Mark and I became good friends. He routinely made me laugh, and Jack blush, by inadvertently hitting on him. He convinced Jack once to do the motion capture for a series of martial arts routines with bo staff and a katana. The company kept asking Jack to do more of those, but he declined.

Mark's ideas for video game promotions got me a lot more recognition within the gaming community. With the first song from the game being so popular, he brought me to the fan conventions and I was shocked to realize the reach and popularity of the video game. Fans were amazing and a bunch of them wanted to know my inspiration for the song. I played coy, but a fan posted a video of Jack and I leaving the convention together and many speculated that Jack was the inspiration behind one of the avatars. Since many already guessed that the girl in the tavern/princess was somewhat based on me, the fan theories were rampant.

Jack and Jerry were on the mission again and Grace and I were not sure if they were going making it to the graduation. Grace's family was here and generous and welcoming, but I felt acutely that I had virtually no family anymore, Ethan notwithstanding.

The ceremony has already began when I spotted the two men cutting their way to the rows of chairs in brisk walk. There was no mistaking them. Jerry and Jack made an imposing picture. Jack was wearing a dress shirt and pants and he looked impossibly handsome.

* * *

We were at the Blue Whale celebrating the graduation. Jack's original team was here and between them, Grace's and Jerry's family, there was a large crowd. Mark showed up as well as my friend and he brought Paul and Jeremy as well. I was overwhelmed by the number of people that I now knew and loved and I couldn't believe my luck. Grace and I were toasted and flattered throughout the evening and Phil kept lavishing us with food and drinks. Jack was relaxed and happy and I was floating on cloud nine. At some point Jack got up to toast me and raised a flute of champagne.

"I am not very good with words and Kim's knows that. But I wanted to tell her how proud I am of everything she accomplished. So with the help of our friends, here is my tribute to Kim." Jack motioned to Phil and the lights deemed. The white screen lowered behind the small stage and there appeared Mark's company logo. It was a video!

My first song, the hero song, started playing without my singing. The game versions of Jack and I, set in a fantasy world of the game, replayed our meeting, a date when Jack was called into a mission, kissing, chapel conversation, kidnapping and a rescue. The video transitioned into scenes of domestic life and ended with a feast in the castle hall. The Game Jack approached Game Kim and dropped onto one knee holding a ring in his outstretched hand. There was laughter and joking from the audience during the video, but at this moment there was a collective gasp from all the women and a low murmur of _Ohh_ and _Way to go, Jack_. I sat there speechless, shocked, elated, happy, and breathless. The lights came on and real Jack came to me and went on a bent knee. He slowly opened his palm and there sat a diamond ring. He swallowed hard and nervously began, "Kim, when I met you I was lonely and I didn't even realize that I was. My friends told me that it was destiny. They were right. You are my fate and I couldn't be happier. You make me lighter, you brighten my world, you bring music and laughter. I want to spend the rest of my life in your light. Will you marry me?"

My eyes teared the moment Jack went to his knee and by this point tears were flowing freely down my face. I stared at Jack for a long time time and finally was able to speak, "and you say you are not good with words. Yes... Yes... Yes... Thousand times yes. You are my hero, my rock and my shelter. I want to spend my life with you too." I thrust my hand at Jack and he put the ring on. There were thunderous cheer and applause and we kissed surrounded by friends and family.

Who knew that a decision to borrow sheet music would bring me here?

The end.

A/N: So, this is it. I enjoyed writing this story and your reviews made this experience even more amazing. This is my first fanfic ever, so the fact that people liked it is still mind-boggling. Let me know if you want to see more from me.


End file.
